Fortune Cookie
by x Pim
Summary: Yaoi. ItaDei & SasoDei. AU. Él es un mesero en un local de comida china que anhela ser un exitoso pintor. En un momento efímero se enamora de una persona que quizá le cambie la vida, pero se siente confundido por tener otra relación.
1. ¡Ayuda!

**Fortune Cookie**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_**Deidara; ¡Ayuda!**_

Me desperté cuando la luz del sol llegó por la ventana; perezosamente abrí mis ojos y empecé a asimilar donde estaba. Me di cuenta de que tenía unos fuertes brazos abrazando mi desnudo cuerpo por atrás; fue cuando me sentí impotente de nuevo. No tenia ganas de levantarme, realmente las cosas me han ido de mal a peor. Me arrepiento por casi todas mis decisiones tomadas. Error tras error. Y así empecé mi vida, tan pronto como terminé mis estudios me fui de casa, decidí mudarme de ciudad y empezar con mi carrera como artista. Siempre se me ha dado el arte, pero desafortunadamente no estaba bien económicamente, y lo poco que me lleve de mi casa a esta ciudad, me lo acabé en lo que diría yo, en idioteces mías.

Mudarme fue uno de mis tantos errores cometidos en la vida. Por suerte, si es que así se le puede llamar, conocí un exitoso abogado llamado Itachi Uchiha. Extrañamente empecé una relación con él, y cuando me faltó un hogar, él me ofreció el suyo. Era irónico; el lugar donde vive es un lujoso departamento con muchas comodidades, y yo al contrario, me siento más incómodo. Justamente me mudé de ciudad para no depender de nadie y hacer mi vida solo. Empecé un trabajo de medio tiempo para poder conseguir el mínimo para rentar un departamento económico, pero lo que gano es una miseria, y a ese paso jamás seré independiente.

No se trata de que no esté agradecido con Itachi por ofrecerme su hogar, pero la verdad quería salir de allí tan pronto como pudiese, pues no quiero deberle favores a un hombre como él… Además, nuestra relación no es precisamente amorosa; desde que me mudé a su departamento, él me ha tratado como su juguete, y yo, no quiero vivir así… Más bien, evitaba ese trato. No tenia de otra; o era eso o vivir en la calle. En ese momento, escuché unos murmullos provenientes del moreno; por lo visto, ya había despertado. Empezó a acariciar mi firme pecho por detrás con suavidad, y entonces acercó sus labios a mi oreja, dando pequeños mordiscos en el lóbulo derecho, provocándome placenteras y extrañas sensaciones en todo mi cuerpo.

—Haz el desayuno —ordenó Itachi en un tono ronco y autoritario, casi en susurro, aun acostado en la cama.

En mi rostro, escondido entre mis dorados mechones, comenzó a notarse un ligero gesto de tristeza y coraje, obviamente Itachi no lo podía ver, pues estaba a sus espaldas. Sin que me lo pidiera una vez más, yo accedí y me senté en la cama. Cogí la bata que estaba tendida en el suelo y me la coloqué, para esconder mi desnudez. Me levanté con pereza y me dirigí hasta la puerta, dispuesto a abrirla y salir de ese cuarto, donde Itachi me hace suyo todas las veces que a él se le antoje. Me dirigí hasta la extensa cocina, para hacerle el desayuno a mi novio… Supongo que eso somos desde hace varios meses. Trataría de hacer las cosas de buena gana, pues hoy no me toca ir a mi trabajo de medio tiempo, e iré a un taller que me ofrecieron para pintar mis obras maestras.

Tengo que poner lo mejor de mí en esos cuadros, para así salir de aquí y hacer mi vida, porque quizá no tenga otra oportunidad dentro de mucho. No se si siga con Itachi después… Tendría que aclarar mis sentimientos, pero por ahora no es el mejor momento. Prendí el fuego, e inserté un sartén, agregándole aceite. Saqué unos huevos del refrigerador; teniendo planeado hacerle unos le huevos revueltos. Mientras se cocinaban saqué una lista de materiales que necesitaba para comenzar mis obras, y según mis cálculos me faltaba dinero. No me gustaba tenerle que pedir dinero a Itachi, ya con vivir en su departamento era mas que suficiente, pero de nuevo, no tenia de otra; lo necesitaba ahora.

Después de unos minutos, ya una vez terminado de preparar los huevos revueltos, los serví con cuidado en una fina vajilla y la coloqué en la barra para desayunar, sirviendo también su jugo, ya que le gusta acompañar su desayuno así. Yo me serví algo sencillo, puesto que ni hambre tengo realmente… Un mediocre plato de cereal. Me senté en una de las sillas; nada más lo esperaba para comenzar a desayunar y después retirarme para vestirme… Tengo que aprovechar el día lo más que pueda. Salió Itachi de _nuestra_ habitación, un poco somnoliento, sin muchos ánimos este día. Estaba igual de cansado que yo, pues casi todas las noches nos dormimos muy tarde.

—¿Me acompañas? —preguntó Itachi sensualmente mientras entraba al baño.

—Esta bien h'm —afirmé sin tantear.

Me levanté de mi asiento y me di mi tiempo para guardar y limpiar lo que quedaba en la cocina. Vi el desayuno y supuse que se enfriaría, pues no serán sólo cinco minutos para bañarse, o más bien para satisfacer a Itachi. Coloqué un plato hondo encima de los platillos, para que no se les escapara tanto la frescura. Me encaminé hacia el baño lentamente y quizá con algo de desgano, sabiendo que hoy no me bañaría rápido con agua tibia. Me encontraba ya enfrente de la puerta del baño. Giré la perilla lentamente y empuje la puerta; una gran nube de vapor salió desesperadamente, y así golpeando mi rostro. Me adentré, cegándome por el vapor. Mi bata se deslizó por mis hombros, cayendo al suelo, con intención de quedarme de nuevo desnudo.

Noté una figura oscura al fondo de aquel baño, esperándome. Me acerqué y abrí el cancel, adentrándome a la regadera. El agua estaba caliente, casi hirviendo, como le gusta a Itachi. Sentí unas manos por detrás posándose sobre mis firmes pectorales, deslizándose hasta mi pálido vientre, mientras con sus labios besaba sutilmente mi cuello. Incliné un poco mi cabeza para que Itachi me besara con más comodidad, dándole espacio. Tristemente mi rostro reflejaba indiferencia, como si esto que estuviéramos haciendo, mostrándonos nuestro afecto, fuera sólo parte de la rutina. Y es que, ya no le encuentro pasión a esto. Quizá en el principio si, cuando Itachi todavía me trataba como un ser con sentimientos, deseos y anhelos.

Me trata como su muñeca; sólo estoy para ser utilizado según el antojo de mi dueño... Ser admirado y contemplado por los espectadores por mi fina apariencia. En ese momento descendió sus manos hasta mis muslos, comenzando a masajearlos, y ejerciendo presión en ellos. Esto me estaba resultando algo incomodo. Hoy realmente no estaba de humor para satisfacer la lujuria de Itachi. Me aparté disimuladamente de él, evitando el contacto de sus manos con mis piernas. Me voltee para encontrarme con su mirada, cuya reflejaba deseo. Posó sus manos ahora en mis glúteos, ejerciendo presión para que me pegara más a su cuerpo, llegando a sentir sus músculos y su sexo contra el mío.

Selló sus labios con los míos, sin ninguna sutileza; los mordió con tanta pasión, que seguramente dejó ligeras marcas. Introdujo su lengua dentro de mi boca con lujuria, queriendo explorar cada mas mínima parte de mi cavidad bucal. Me aparté de su posesión disimuladamente, recostando mi cabeza sobre su hombro, dando a entender que me faltaba aire. En cierta parte era eso, pero otra parte de mi quería salir de allí. No podía creer como era que Itachi nunca podía quedar satisfecho; apenas en la noche me hizo suyo y horas después, tan pronto como nos levantamos, volvemos a la pasión y a la lujuria. Pero, ¿por qué no simplemente decirle que "no"?... No lo sé. Se supone que esto me gusta hacerlo con él, digo, somos una pareja que se ama… O eso creo yo.

—Se nos hace tarde h'm —susurré a su oído, con la intención de dejarlo hasta allí.

Itachi me agarró de la cintura y con una mano, cerró la llave de la regadera; fue un alivio que esto terminara. Apartó su mano de mi cintura y abrió el cancel; cogió una diminuta toalla, rodeándosela al cuerpo, cubriendo de la cadera para abajo. Ni siquiera me miró o me pasó alguna toalla para mí; simplemente abrió la puerta del baño y se retiró. Me quedé perplejo, parado aún en la regadera. Me preguntaba si se molestó por haber cortado el momento. ¿Acaso le di a entender que ya no quería más? Hice lo mismo que él; agarré una toalla y me la amarré alrededor de mi cintura, para así salir del baño. Al salir sentí frío, ya que mi cuerpo se había acostumbrado al agua hirviendo. Me dirigí al cuarto donde estaba Itachi, tocando primero la puerta que estaba cerrada, pues se encontraba Itachi cambiándose y quizá no quería que lo molestara.

—Pasa —dijo Itachi sin emoción desde adentro de la habitación.

Giré la perilla lentamente, asomándome por el marco de la puerta para ver si Itachi estaba disponible, o al menos vestido. Me encontré con su desnudo cuerpo frente al armario que compartimos, aun escogiendo el traje que utilizaría para ir a su trabajo. Suspiré resignado y me adentré a la habitación sin siquiera deslizar mi mirada sobre él, para darle más privacidad. Me fui hacia un lado de la habitación, comenzando a sacudir mi larga cabellera dorada y tratar de desenredarla. Fue entonces cuando tuve el extraño presentimiento de que el moreno se me quedaba mirando por atrás, por lo que me desconcertó. Deslicé mi mirada disimuladamente y lo comprobé.

—¿Sucede algo h'm? —pregunté, aun estando de espaldas.

—¿Por qué no volteas a verme? —preguntó casi en seco—. ¿Qué acaso no acabas de verme desnudo? —aquel tono de voz parecía uno molesto, pero no precisamente era eso.

—Pensé que querías un poco de privacidad para cambiarte h'm —susurré, volteándome; posé mi mirada sobre la suya.

—Si quisiera privacidad, no estarías aquí —lo dijo en un tono tan frío, que me sentí muy incómodo; no sabia como reaccionar o que decirle.

—Si Itachi h'm —susurré, bajando mi mirada. Parecía un niño recién regañado.

En ese momento Itachi me pareció duro, o al menos más de lo común. Estas situaciones comienzan a presentarse mas seguido, conforme mas son mis deseos de quitarme de encima a Itachi. No hay que malinterpretar; si lo quiero, pero nuestra relación no es tan estrecha como para vivir juntos y tolerar hábitos. Tengo que admitir, que aunque Itachi es como es, me ha dado un techo, alimento diario, lujos y salidas, con el único requisito de que le de amor. Y esto último no tiene que ser forzoso ni hipócrita. He llegado a pensar que nuestras formas de ser son iguales, pero a la vez diferentes; como nuestras misma actitudes y reacciones, pero en diferentes situaciones.

Yo estaba terminando de vestirme; me ponía algo simple, no como Itachi, siempre vestía de traje y no usaba el mismo, si no que tenia varios y de marca, no sabría cuantos exactamente tiene. Él tardaba mas en estar presentable, ya que él es un abogado, así que su privacidad no deseada la tendría, pues yo me retiré de aquella habitación tan pronto como terminé de vestirme y de peinarme. Mientras me dirigía hacia la barra donde desayunaríamos en unos minutos, recordé que tenía que pedirle dinero para mis materiales. Que incómodo; me sentía mal puesto que parece que lo estoy usando, ¿dónde ha quedado aquel vago recuerdo? En aquél entonces cuando al principio era enamoramiento y pude haber hecho cualquier cosa por él, como él lo hizo por mí, ¿dónde quedó aquella ternura que tanta nostalgia me da?

Llegué a la barra y me senté; retiré los platos hondos del platillo de Itachi, y por suerte aun estaba fresco el desayuno. El susodicho tardó un poco en llegar, como era de costumbre. Venia muy arreglado con su típica vestimenta de traje y zapatos italianos; debo admitir que se veía muy atractivo… Seguramente muchas jovencitas me han de envidiar. Itachi se sentó en su lugar, y sin ni siquiera dirigirme la palabra comenzó a comer lo que le preparé. No hablamos en todo el desayuno, pues Itachi prefería el silencio mientras él comía. No encontraba el momento para pedirle el dinero, pues lo sentí molesto en la habitación… ¿Lo aparté de mi cuando el me demostraba afecto, y luego le pido dinero? Aunque esa no es mi intención, soy muy obvio en otras intenciones.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Itachi de una forma cruda, sin interrumpir lo que estaba haciendo, ni siquiera me dirigió la mirada. Parecía que sabia lo que le iba a pedir, ¿acaso lo he hecho demasiadas veces como para que él lo adivinara con sólo ver mi cara?

—Pues hoy iré al lugar que me ofrecieron, y necesito… —comenzaba con algo de pena, pero de pronto me interrumpió.

—¿Cuánto necesitas? —preguntó muy sobrio, alzando su mirada; me observó fríamente.

—Aquí está h'm —le pasé mi lista de útiles con pena; quizá lo que le pedía era demasiado. Estaba un poco nervioso por lo que me diría. Comenzó a leer la lista… No alcancé a ver ni una sola alteración en su rostro.

—Bien —me susurró sobriamente, para después devolverme mi lista y continúo comiendo.

—Te lo pagaré tan pronto como tenga el dinero h'm —mencioné, agarrando mi lista para así guardarla.

Itachi no me dijo nada, ni siquiera me dirigió la mirada. Era como si supiera que no le devolvería nada, que estaría miserable para siempre, pues no cree que un pintor realmente gane mucho, ya que no es un trabajo estable; pero eso no importa, esto es algo que yo hago con mucha pasión, y que realmente disfruto. Aunque por esto he caído muy bajo… Es hora de levantarme. Después de pedirle dinero a Itachi, no volvimos a hablar por un largo rato, estuvo demasiado callado; sólo se escuchaba el tenedor partir los huevos revueltos y las manecillas del reloj avanzar. Me sentía incomodo, ni siquiera podía disfrutar de mi miserable plato de cereal.

—Gracias —susurró Itachi una vez ya terminado su desayuno.

Yo me limité a decir algo y di por terminar mi desayuno también. Recogí los platos y me puse a limpiarlos; parezco más bien su ama de casa en vez de su amante… Aunque realmente no me moleste limpiarlos, pues cuando vivía bajo el techo de mis padres, tenía que hacerlo todos los días. Itachi se retiró de la barra, dirigiéndose al baño, seguramente para limpiarse los dientes y darse unos últimos arreglos. Tan pronto como terminé de limpiar los platos sucios del desayuno, me dirigí a la puerta, donde me despediría de ¿Mi amor?... Bueno, ya llegaba del baño, ya listo para ir a una oficina y hacer lo suyo. Yo sólo le daría su maletín, un beso y extendería mis manos para recibir más de él. Él lentamente se acercaba a la entrada, mientras se acomodaba un botón de la manga. Realmente lucía atractivo.

—Toma h'm —dije casi en susurro y le alcé el maletín, para que lo agarrara.

—Gracias —susurró, sin prestarme mucha atención. Observaba la hora en su fino reloj de oro.

—H'm —Itachi se seguía acomodándose el traje, para quedar perfecto, sabiendo que el ser humano no puede conseguir o hacer algo perfecto. Yo sólo esperaba que no se le olvidara el dinero, pues me daría mucha pena volver a pedírselo.

—Aquí esta el dinero —se metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una cartera de piel; que exagerado. De ahí sacó unos billetes, y a mi parecer, era más dinero de lo que le había pedido—. Te doy mas por si te falta o vez algo que te guste —me dio el dinero en la mano, y me plantó un casto beso en mis labios.

—Gracias; que te vaya muy bien h'm —dibujé una sonrisa sincera en mi rostro. Puede parecer un insensible y lujurioso pero a pesar de todo, lo quiero… no sé por qué. Quizá hay una persona dentro de él que pide a amor a gritos. No estoy seguro de ser yo él indicado para dárselo.

Salió y se cerró la puerta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; quedé solo en aquel inmenso y lujoso departamento, pero tampoco me quedaría por mucho tiempo allí, en unos minutos yo saldría también, para comprar mis materiales e ir al lugar que me ofrecieron para pintar mis obras. Tuve mucha suerte de encontrar un lugar... Cuando me lo ofrecieron lo visité sin dudarlo, y a mi punto de vista, el espacio es simplemente perfecto; es una habitación de tamaño preciso, situado en un edificio de construcción vieja. Gran parte de las paredes es ventanal, por lo que quizá me podría inspirar en el paisaje o tal vez lo admiraría para relajarme.

Ya estaba listo para irme; agarré mi lista de útiles y le di una mirada. Los materiales más grandes ya los había comprado con mi sueldo de mi trabajo de medio tiempo y los tengo ya listos en mi lugar de trabajo, como el caballete, el banco y los cuadros en blanco; lo único que me faltaba eran unos pinceles finos, la pintura y algunas herramientas para los efectos en mis obras. Instalé la seguridad en el departamento y me coloqué un abrigo; agarré las llaves y salí, cerrando la puerta con llave. Recorrí aquel extenso pasillo, hasta llegar al elevador. Esperé a que la cabina llegara hasta mi piso con paciencia y tranquilidad; cuando se abrieron las puertas, una persona salió de la cabina muy apresurada, llegando a atropellarme.

—J_oder, _discúlpeme, yo… —decía aquella persona muy molesto y apresurado, sin ni siquiera dirigirme la mirada.

—¿Hidan h'm? —dije tan pronto como me di cuenta de quien se trataba aquella persona que choco conmigo.

Hidan es un viejo amigo que conocí en la secundaria, en el pueblo donde solía vivir con mi familia. Éste se mudó a una de las grandes ciudades, pues a su padre lo trasladaron debido a unos asuntos de trabajo. Sin percatarme, me mudé a la ciudad donde él se encontraba viviendo, y casualmente me lo encontré mientras buscaba trabajo. Gracias a él, apenas me dieron un puesto en un local de comida china, donde el también trabaja. Él es un _poco_ terco y directo. En apariencia es pálido y un poco más alto que yo. Es delgado, pero no como yo, el tiene un poco mas de músculos formados. Tiene unos brillantes ojos amatistas; el cabello lo tiene grisáceo, y bien estirado para atrás.

—¡¿Deidara?! —gritó Hidan muy sorprendido—. ¡Idiota! Te estoy buscando; el jefe dice que reemplaces a Kisame —informó, ya menos ajetreado.

—¡¿Qué h'm?! —grité muy exaltado—. ¡Claro que no! Hoy tengo cosas que hacer h'm —me excusé casi en reprocho; no podía creer que me estaba haciendo esto el jefe.

—Pein dice que le debes tres días que faltaste —decía Hidan en tono de burla; tenía esa cínica sonrisa que tanto detesto.

—Yo enserio no puedo h'm; dile que no me encontraste —me hice a un lado, y entré al elevador. Apreté un botón, el de "planta baja", olvidando lo que Hidan me había avisado y dedicarme a lo que iba a hacer el día de hoy.

—Perderás tu "trabajo" Deidara —dijo resignado con su típica sonrisa burlona. Entró al elevador conmigo, cerrándose consigo las puertas de la cabina.

—Demonios h'm —suspiré.

Me lo pensé por un momento; aun no podía perder ese trabajo de medio tiempo, pues no tengo nada hecho y en lo que termino tardaré mi tiempo, además de que no sé si mis obras lleguen a ser un éxito… Que dilema. Golpee con mi puño derecho una de las cuatro paredes de la cabina; estaba frustrado. Siempre se me presentan este tipo de situaciones, en las que no sé qué decidir; por eso casi siempre me llevan a mal cada decisión, puesto que no las tomo con paciencia ni las analizo correctamente. De nuevo, no tenia de otra; el jefe tenia razón, había faltado anteriormente tres días, y ahora se lo tengo que reponer hoy que ha faltado Kisame.

—Heh —Hidan me miraba divertido; seguramente pensaba, "_que mala suerte tiene este chico_", y quizá tenga razón. Me maldije a mi mismo de nuevo; cada vez que tengo una gran oportunidad, parece ser _casi_ perfecto, pero siempre se me presenta otra circunstancia que me impide hacer lo que tengo que hacer. Por este tipo de situación he llegado hasta perder todo, e inclusive llegar al punto en que soy mantenido como una ama de casa.

—¿No me puedes cubrir h'm? —le pregunté como un favor a mi amigo. Él, aunque parezca un grosero y orgulloso, a veces me hace los favores. Supongo que es un gran compañero y amigo.

—Heh, intenté decirle eso al jefe. Sé que tienes una gran oportunidad, pero sólo somos dos: Kakuzu y yo, por lo que el jefe te quiere ahora mismo, pues tenemos mucha clientela hoy —contestó Hidan suspirando al final; se veía agotado.

—¿Nada mas esta Kakuzu al cargo en este momento h'm? —pregunté muy sorprendido. Pobre Kakuzu, el es el cocinero y, ¿mas aparte está atendiendo a los clientes?

—Así es; me matara ese tacaño, si no llego a ayudarle ahora mismo —dijo Hidan riéndose, negando con la cabeza.

—… —suspiré. No podía dejar a esos dos encargados de todo el local, terminarían ajetreados si no voy a ayudarlos; sin más remedio me decidí a cancelar mis planes… Quizá mañana vaya a comprar mis materiales. El elevador por fin llegó a la planta baja; se tardó debido que estábamos en el penúltimo de treinta pisos—. Bien, iré contigo h'm —dije con resignación, pero igual, lo dije con una sincera sonrisa en mi rostro. A veces es divertido trabajar con ese dúo—. Iré por mi uniforme —musité.

—No te preocupes, en el local hay uno. Hay que apurarnos, Kakuzu se va a infartar —dijo Hidan agarrándome del cuello con su brazo derecho y dándome un ligero golpe en la cabeza con su puño derecho.

Mi compañero salió casi corriendo del edificio, y yo sin más remedio, lo seguí con apuro. Obviamente no tomaríamos algún taxi, como a mi me hubiera gustado; Hidan prefería salir a caminar, a correr o andar en bici en vez de usar un auto o algún medio de transporte. No es que a mi no me guste hacer ejercicio de en vez en cuando, pero no quiero llegar agitado y despeinado al local donde trabajo. De igual forma, no me molestaba mucho, pues mi destino no quedaba muy lejos. Empezamos a correr por las calles de aquella transitada ciudad, tratando de esquivar a todas aquellas personas, y cruzando las calles aun con el semáforo en verde. Seguro hoy muero.

**l l l l l l l l l l**

En un local, no muy lejos de donde se encontraban el joven rubio y el grisáceo, se encontraba muy satisfecha de clientela. El lugar era bastante amplio, y con muchas decoraciones de la antigua China; lámparas de papel, con dibujos sencillos hechos con pintura negra, alumbraban calidamente el lugar, siendo esta muy familiar y cómoda. Mesas de mármol negro muy fino y sillas negras con delineados delicados, acompañados con preciosos cojines decorados con encajes de llamativos colores alrededor. Biombos con detalles de madera hechos a mano, separaban las secciones. Dibujos de paisajes y florales de China, ligeramente adornaban las paredes de madera y manta.

—Disculpe, ¿dónde esta mi orden? —preguntó alguien desde una esquina de aquel local—. ¡Llevo mas de media hora esperando!– Reclamó.

—Si, ¡¿dónde esta mi orden?! —reclamó otra persona, muy irritada.

—¡En un minuto! —respondió un joven muy apurado desde adentro de la cocina—. _Demonios, ¡¿dónde está Hidan y La Rubia?!_ —pensaba muy molesto mientras terminaba de preparar aquellos platillos que tenia enfrente.

Aquella persona, a pesar de sólo ser el reconocido cocinero de aquel restaurante, al parecer estaba encargada de todo el local de comida china; era un joven alto llamado Kakuzu. Su tez era morena, y su larga cabellera oscura estaba escondida bajo una delgada red… Aunque unos cuantos mechones cubrían rebeldemente su frente sudada. Siendo alto aquél joven, era un tanto musculoso, pues su uniforme blanco parecía que se iba a romper en cualquier momento debido a lo apretado que le quedaba. Aquel joven se apuraba lo mas que podía, mas sin embargo, no lo hacia mal a causa de su prisa… Obviamente no quería perder clientela, puesto que hacia tiempo que no tenían tanta.

—¡Ya llegamos! —la campanita de la entrada sonó al mismo tiempo que nosotros entramos. Sin tantear, nos dirigimos a la cocina, muy apurados.

—¡¿Dónde estaban?! Los clientes llevan tiempo esperando —regañó el mayor, muy molesto, a Hidan y a mí.

—Ya, ya estamos aquí; tranquilo —Hidan intentó en vano tranquilizar a Kakuzu.

—Pues entreguen estos platillos a las mesas tres y cinco —dijo un poco exasperado, Kakuzu.

—A la orden h'm —dije cogiendo dos deliciosos platillos ya listos para la mesa cinco. Aunque estaba algo malhumorado, pues en vez de hacer mis obras estoy de mesero, todo lo hago con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Mi madre solía decirme que si sonrío, las cosas me van mejor. A pesar de que siempre lo hago, no me resultan como quiero, pero aun así, nunca pierdo la esperanza y la enseñanza de mi madre.

Me dirigí a la mesa cinco y coloqué con sutileza los platillos en la mesa. Al parecer, lo clientes ya estaban por irse por lo molestos que estaban por no recibir sus alimentos; casi perdemos mucha clientela. Ese gesto de irritación en aquellas personas de la mesa cinco, se tornó a una gustosa, pues al parecer, la comida les pareció exquisita; Kakuzu es un gran cocinero, y su comida china es la mejor. Sin perder más tiempo me dirigí a la cocina para recoger los otros platillos; quizá hoy no me cambiaría a mi uniforme. Casi todas las mesas del local estaban ocupadas, y en la mayoría estaba integrada de tres a seis personas. Hidan y yo parecíamos robots al entrar y salir de la cocina con platos; y Kakuzu estaba comenzando a desesperarse: Orden tras orden. No descansábamos ninguno de los tres… Siempre es más fácil cuando Kisame está.

—Oye, ¿qué pasó con Kisame h'm? —le pregunté curioso a Hidan, mientras esperábamos a que las ordenes estuvieran listas para después correr. Ahora que lo recuerdo, no sabía porqué Kisame no pudo venir.

—Se enfermó; dijo que tenia mucha fiebre —respondió Hidan sin ni siquiera dirigirme la mirada, esperando la siguiente orden, hasta por fin recibirla; salió de la barra, dejándome solo.

—H'm —me quedé viendo un punto de la pared, aparentando ver los delineados. No prestaba mucha atención a lo que veía, si no, reflexionaba conmigo mismo. ¿Para que lo estoy haciendo?

—¡Deidara! —gritó Kakuzu un poco exaltado, logrando interrumpir mis pensamientos. Al parecer no era la primera vez que me llamaba, y ya lo había hecho enfadar; Kakuzu no es una persona que tenga mucha paciencia.

—¡Oh! Disculpa h'm —dije muy rápido, dándome cuenta de que tenia los platillos listos enfrente de mi. Una vez más, cogí las dos bandejas donde estaban los platillos y coloqué uno en cada brazo, llegando a equilibrarlos.

Me apuré con los platillos que tenía; me dirigí hacia donde estaban los clientes y fue donde me di cuenta de algo: No sabia a quien pertenecía la orden. Dispuesto a regresarme a la cocina para preguntarle a Kakuzu, no me había dado cuenta de que tenía a alguien detrás de mí, apenas percatándome de ello cuando me giré, llevándome un susto. De la sorpresa di unos pasos hacia atrás, logrando perder el delicado equilibrio que tenia por las bandejas de comida y llegando a caerme. Se escuchó el fuerte caer de las bandejas de metal al piso, rompiendo las finas vajillas, sin mencionar lo caras que son por tener un diseño chino. Se veía toda la comida regada y yo sentado en el piso, con los fideos embarrados en la cara y en la ropa. Me quité los delgados fideos y traté de ver quien era aquella persona que se interpuso en mi camino.

—_Pein…_ —susurré tembloroso. Se trataba nada mas ni nada menos de mi jefe, dueño del restaurante de comida china.

Mi jefe Pein sólo me miraba asesinamente con los brazos cruzados. No lo podía creer; de todas las personas con las que pude haber topado al caerme tenia que ser él, y no es precisamente es una persona muy comprensible, si no todo lo contrario; es muy estricto y regañón, le gusta que todo esté en perfecto orden y que haya una limpieza impecable. Pein es un poco mas alto que yo, de cabellos anaranjados, y de complexión no muy delgada, pues sus músculos eran de mayor volumen. Extrañamente tiene toda la cara perforada; lo sé, no muy común en los jefes de un local de comida china. Tenía perforado ambos lados del labio inferior, tres perforaciones en cada costado de la nariz, y en ambas orejas, un montón de perforaciones más alrededor en ambas y una que atravesaba la oreja en ambas también.

Mis compañeros Kakuzu y Hidan rápidamente salieron de la cocina para ver que sucedió, y se sorprendieron al verme en el suelo avergonzado y al jefe delante de mí, muy molesto. Hidan no dudó en irme a ayudar, e inmediatamente fue a mi auxilio, comenzando a levantarme del brazo. Trataba de hacerlo rápido, ya que la vergüenza no la contenía, pero como estaba muy resbaloso el piso por la comida que estaba regada, con dificultad logré pararme, siendo mas vergonzoso aun. Me quité un poco de la comida que tenia en mi cabello y en mi ropa, y con miedo miré a mi jefe; a partir de aquí, todo estaba predicho ya. Obviamente seria despedido… Pero la esperanza muere a lo último.

—Emm, jefe yo… —nerviosamente me dirigí hacia él; no sabia que decirle, él claramente vio lo que pasó, y por lo visto, en efecto, fui yo quien cayó y tiró la comida… Ni como darle otra excusa.

—Silencio —me interrumpió molesto, pero aun conservando la tranquilidad debido a que habían clientes presenciando la escena—. Sígueme —ordenó, dándose media vuelta y caminando hacia la cocina.

—_Joder…_ —caminaba como condenado. No era tanto el hecho de que se me cayera la comida, si no que había roto las vajillas tan costosas de diseño. Lo peor de todo era que no era la primera vez que esto me pasaba, para ser sinceros era la segunda vez, y mi jefe... digamos que no tolera la "segunda vez".

—Hidan; limpia todo este desastre —ordenó Pein mientras empujaba la puerta de la cocina.

—_Joder…_ Si, jefe —afirmó Hidan obediente, dirigiéndose al cuarto de limpieza para comenzar.

Me dirigí a la cocina un poco nervioso; no temía tanto el despido, si no la regañida que me iba a dar Pein. Empujé la puerta lentamente y adentro me encontré con mi jefe; que sorpresa, estaba eufórico a juzgar por el gesto que tenia en su rostro. Supongo que estaba listo para una buena sermoneada e irme de este local… Quizá para siempre; dudo que me deje tan siquiera comer aquí después de lo que pasó. Tenía la mirada agachada, pero no tardé en levantarla para enfrentarme a Pein. Pude ver aquel gesto de molestia reprimida. Tragué dolorosamente, y aguardé uno segundos en silencio. Parece que mi jefe se está tomando su tiempo, quizá decidiendo qué hacer conmigo… Y en eso, habló.

—Deidara… ¡Esta es la segunda vez que rompes mis vajillas! —su tono de voz claramente se elevó; no tenia de que preocuparse por los clientes, de esta cocina no salía ruido, como si estuviera a prueba de gritos.

—Yo lo lamen… —traté en vano disculparme, pero…

—¡No, Deidara! —me interrumpió, esta vez casi gritando—. ¡Con tus disculpas no pagará ni siquiera una de mis vajillas! —dijo en seco, aun con su tono de voz de molesto.

—Lo siento h'm —susurré; por segunda vez en el día parecía niño recién regañado... ¿Acaso hoy es el día de regañar a Deidara?

—… —suspiró—. No; si piensas que te despediré, estas equivocado… Seré flexible esta vez —Pein comenzó a masajearse la sien; para mi sorpresa, hoy no me despediría—. Pero… —lo sabia, como es de saberse en Pein, no recibes nada de él si no hay nada a cambio; bueno, quizá esta vez me lo tengo bien merecido—. Recibirás la mitad de tu salario durante diez meses, y con eso pagarás las vajillas —sentenció.

—_Maldición, _si jefe h'm —si creía que mi salario era una miseria, ahora recibiré la mitad de eso. ¿Por qué no cambiar de trabajo? Simple, a pesar de que Pein no es una persona muy paciente, extrañamente me soporta. He trabajado en otros lugares, y a la quinta semana, ya me despiden. En otros lugares el salario es… más bien, en otros lugares es como trabajar gratis. Por eso no me cambio de lugar.

—Ahora, retírate antes de que cambie de opinión y te despida —pronunció un poco más calmado, cerrando los ojos mientras se seguía frotando la sien.

—En seguida h'm —salí de la cocina, ahora dirigiéndome al baño de empleados para limpiarme y estar presentable para cuando atendiera a los clientes.

Fue inevitable atraer las miradas curiosas e interrogantes de mis compañeros de trabajo, quienes me miraron con sorpresa, casi preguntándome con la mirada, "¿qué pasó?" De la misma extraña manera, les respondí con un gesto de "esta bien, no me despidieron… Por ahora", mientras caminaba con parsimonia hacia el baño de empleados, para poder limpiarme la comida restante en mi ropa. Deslicé mi mirada hacia las mesas, y noté que la clientela se me quedaba mirando de una forma extrañada y a la vez sorprendida… Quizá si alcanzaron escuchar los gritos de Pein. Al menos el jefe no notó que no llevaba el uniforme puesto, si no me hubiera dado un sermón.

—Heh, tiene suerte —susurró Hidan con una sonrisa burlona.

—Siempre he dicho que los idiotas tienen suerte; por eso yo no la tengo —suspiró Kakuzu, quien estaba asomado desde la ventana de la cocina, para después volver a lo suyo.

—Hah, si claro —se burló Hidan mientras llevaba en sus brazos una bandeja con los restos de las vajillas que recién acababa de romper.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Se volvió a asomar Kakuzu rápidamente desde la cocina, muy enfadado por el comentario que su amigo acababa de hacer.

—Nada —susurró Hidan, comenzando a silbar y evitando la mirada asesina del moreno.

**l l l l l l l l l l l**

Ya eran como las once y media de la noche y el local estaba completamente vacío. Para mi suerte, hacía horas que el jefe se había ido por asuntos privados; no podría haber seguido con la rutina con su mirada encima de mi. Por fin mi turno… O que diga, el turno de Kisame había llegado a su fin; me iría a descansar después de un arduo trabajo, aunque no lo parezca. Kakuzu, Hidan y yo estábamos exhaustos por tanto trabajo; nos encontrábamos en una de las mesas del local, agotados, sentados como un trío de vagos sinvergüenzas. Descansábamos descaradamente en una de las mesas del local, sentados como unos vagos. No hablábamos en lo absoluto, el silencio reinaba en el local hasta que...

—Heh, vaya día, ¿verdad Deidara? —mencionó Hidan usando las pocas energías restantes que tenia; me sorprende que aun las tenga.

—H'm —un leve murmullo se escuchó de parte de mí; estaba muy cansado pero igual aliviado de que mi jefe no me despidiera.

—Y decir que mañana será igual —Kakuzu como siempre pesimista entre positivo; ¿cómo tomar aquel comentario?

—Ya me voy; Kakuzu, ¿tienes lista mi orden h'm? —pregunté con los ojos entrecerrados. Le pedí a Kakuzu que me prepara una última orden, para llevársela a Itachi, ya que seguramente vendría muy cansado también como para preparar algo para cenar.

—Si; está en la cocina —Kakuzu parecía zombi por como hablaba; y como no, el preparó todas las ordenes del día de hoy.

Kakuzu y Hidan se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a la cocina para limpiar lo que quedaba y guardar sus cosas para que se fueran de una vez. Yo me dirigí al baño para asearme un poco antes de irme; entré y me ubiqué en el lavabo y lo primero que hice fue verme al espejo; tenía ojeras y mi rostro denotaba cansancio. Abrí la llave y acumulé agua en mis dos manos, y con eso me limpié la cara, para luego secármela con la toalla que estaba a mi lado. Entonces, escuché la campanita de entrada sonar; el último cliente acababa de llegar… Justo a tiempo antes de que cerráramos o quizá a Hidan se le olvidó poner el letrero de "cerrado", cuya posibilidad es segura.

**l l l l l l l l l l**

_La campanita de la entrada sonó, con ella una persona entraba recientemente al local. Aquella persona tan misteriosa, llevaba una oscura gabardina de alta calidad; tenia puesto unos lisos pantalones negros y unos finos zapatos italianos bien pulidos, inclusive de ver tu propio reflejo en ellos. Lo que mas llamaba la atención de aquel joven, eran aquellos cabellos rojizos que estaban desordenados, sin llegar a opacar su apariencia, y ligeramente llegaban a los ojos, sin taparlos precisamente. Finas ojeras delineaban el contorno de sus ojos color miel, par que denotaban frialdad e indiferencia total. Curiosamente tenia un toque angelical su rostro, cuyo parecía estar carente de expresión alguna._

_Hidan se asomó por la ventanilla para seguramente decir que ya estaba cerrado el lugar, pero quedó perplejo al ver aquel sujeto, al igual que Kakuzu, quien estaba frente a la caja, posiblemente de estar a punto de contar el dinero. Aquel sujeto se aceraba a ellos lentamente, sin alterar su inexpresividad. Lo único que sonaba en aquel local era el impacto de la suela del zapato con el piso, además de las manecillas del reloj avanzar. Era extraña aquella situación; aquel pelirrojo lograba que el local se convirtiera en un lugar lúgubre y silencioso, carente de vida. El tan susodicho llegó a la caja y miró atentamente al que tenía enfrente, Kakuzu, quien lo observó con detenimiento._

—Disculpe la hora, ¿me podría servir té para llevar, por favor? —ordenó sutilmente aquel caballero con suma calma.

—… —Kakuzu se quedó mudo; aun lo miraba perplejo. No todos los días venia un sujeto así al local, y no era porque recibiera clientes con trapos, si no que también recibían gente con un poco mas de recursos que la mayoría, pero aquel sujeto que tenía enfrente, era definitivamente mucho más diferente.

—Disculpe señor, ¿me escuchó? —pronunció el pelirrojo casi en susurro, notando que el de la caja no parecía reaccionar.

—¿Ah? Oh, disculpe; enseguida —respondió Kakuzu tan pronto como volvió a la realidad—. Hidan; un té para llevar —ordenó, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a su compañero, sólo atendiendo la caja—. Son 20, por favor —informó.

—… —el pelirrojo sacó de su bolsillo una fina cartera, también oscura, haciendo juego con lo que llevaba puesto. Sacó la cantidad justa con suma tranquilidad y se la entregó a Kakuzu en la mano.

—Hmn… —Kakuzu aseguró de que la cantidad fuera correcta. Le dio una buena impresión al ver que el billete no estaba arrugado; definitivamente tenía a una persona de clase enfrente de él. Hidan no se demoró mucho en tener listo el té; colocó el vaso desechable sobre la barra. El pelirrojo, sin mucho apuro, agarró una servilleta y cogió el envase.

—Gracias; buenas noches —dijo el pelirrojo sin muchos ánimos, como si estuviera cansado; aunque la verdad, era muy sobrio al tratar a la gente, juzgando por su primera impresión. Se dio media vuelta, y como vino, se fue con suma calma; abrió la puerta y se retiró.

—H'm —Deidara regresó del baño, ya sin su mandil, y menos despeinado; listo para retirarse del local y conciliar sueño en su hogar, o mejor dicho, en el departamento de su novio. Dispuesto a despedirse de sus compañeros de trabajo y también fieles amigos, notó la curiosa expresión de aquel par; perpleja. Le dio curiosidad al rubio al ver que el dúo observara con asombro la puerta—. Chicos, ¿qué ven h'm? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja mientras miraba la puerta, imitando a sus compañeros.

—Yo seré como él —susurró Kakuzu boquiabierta; parecía ser un infante viendo a un mayor.

—¿De donde salió este sujeto? —preguntó incrédulo, Hidan.

—¿Quién h'm? —preguntó Deidara aun confundido; no entendía de quien hablaba, pues no había nadie en la puerta.

—El cliente que acababa de llegar —pronunció Kakuzu, volviendo de nuevo a lo suyo.

—Agh, bueno; nos vemos chicos. Hasta mañana h'm —se despidió Deidara sin prestar mucha atención a lo recién dicho por sus compañeros, abriendo la puerta y saliendo del local.

—Si, hasta mañana —dijeron al unísono Hidan y Kakuzu al ver que Deidara estaba retirándose, para después, volver a lo suyo.

**l l l l l l l l l l**

Al salir del local, alcé la mirada y noté la media luna alumbrando las frías y oscuras calles de aquella transitada ciudad; la cual, se encontraba abandonada. Ni un alma hacia presencia por aquellas calles. Cansado y nervioso, comienzo a caminar por la cera muy desconfiado. No me gusta cuando las calles están muy solitarias y oscuras, pues, a primera impresión me veo como una jovencita, y hay muchos depredadores que sólo buscan perturbar a inocentes señoritas. Comenzaba a helar, y humo blanco salía de mi boca al exhalar. Caminaba a paso lento; el frío y el cansancio se hacia mas fuerte que mi voluntad de seguir. Lo único que se escuchaba en aquella calle era el eco del impacto de mis zapatos contra el piso.

Cada vez más me acercaba al lujoso edificio, donde mi amante seguramente me esperaba desesperado e intranquilo; aunque como es de costumbre, no lo demostraría cuando llegara, pues el moreno es muy orgulloso y reservado. Llego con alivio a las transparentes puertas del edificio; nadie me siguió, ni me acosó y mucho menos me atacó. Sólo en eso tenia suerte; nunca me habían atacado. Mi precaución anterior era debido a que en otras ocasiones, sí me han seguido, y entre los callejones, uno que otro murmullo y susurro obsceno me acosaba y me hacían sentir intranquilo, sólo esperando a no ser agarrado por crueles y enfermas personas, casi inhumanas.

Saqué de mi bolsillo las llaves para abrir la entrada del edificio. El interior; elegante, estaba todo iluminado. Caminé una vez mas por la alfombra roja que forraba el piso. Me dirigí hasta el elevador y oprimí el botón que tenia enfrente para llamar la cabina. Tan pronto como llegó la cabina a la planta baja, me adentré, seguido de oprimir el botón del piso donde mi novio me esperaba; en el penúltimo piso. Poco a poco fue subiendo. Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente y caminé por todo el estrecho corredor, hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada del departamento. Abrí la puerta con mucho cuidado, para no hacer ruido, precaviendo que, si Itachi estuviese durmiendo, no llegara a despertarlo; él no es precisamente de las personas que se levantan de buen humor cuando los despiertan.

Me sorprendí al ver que las luces estaban apagadas; casi siempre están prendidas cuando regreso, pues Itachi me espera en el sillón ya hubiera sido despierto o dormido. Me dirigí a la extensa cocina y coloqué la bolsa donde contenía la comida china, en la barra. Sin prestar mucha atención a la comida salí de la cocina, y sin prender las luces aun, me dirigí a la sala de estar para ver si Itachi se encontraba esperándome dormido tan siquiera. Para mi sorpresa, no había nadie en el lujoso mueble de cuero negro. Me pregunté si Itachi se había molestado en verdad por lo que pasó en la mañana, ya que últimamente hemos tenido muchas disputas. Me sentí un poco culpable todo el día por haberlo despreciado… A pesar de lo que hace por mí. Ya mañana me disculparía y lo recompensaría, pero por ahora, lo único que deseaba era ir a dormir de una buena vez.

Me di media vuelta, dispuesto a encaminarme hasta la habitación que compartía con Itachi. Entonces, sentí unas tensas y fuertes manos por detrás, posándose sobre mi estrecha cadera. Me estremecí y sentí un ligero escalofrío al sentir unos fríos labios besando mi cuello con sutileza. No tardé en darme cuenta de que se trataba de Itachi; al moreno le encanta tomarme de esa manera, tan posesivamente. Puse mis manos sobre las manos de Itachi, las cuales no se despegaban de mi cadera. No quería volver a rechazarlo como lo hice esta mañana; seria muy grosero de mi parte y quizá Itachi lo malinterpretaría haciéndole entender que ya no lo quiero. Me sentía muy agotado, y al parecer Itachi aun le quedaban energías; seguramente planeaba tener relaciones esa misma noche, para saciar una vez mas, su lujuria.

—Itachi h'm —susurré levemente. Mi rostro, aunque no se viera por lo oscuro de la habitación, denotaba irritación. —Estoy muy cansado —de nuevo susurré, pero esta vez pausadamente debido a que Itachi seguía besando mi cuello con pasión. Extrañamente me sentía relajado.

Itachi parecía no prestarme atención, o quizá no me había escuchado. El moreno descendió una de las manos que se posaba en mi cadera bajo el pantalón, y también bajo mi ropa interior, con intención de acariciarme. Un leve murmullo de placer dejé escapar sin haber podido evitarlo, dándole a entender a Itachi que me gustaba lo que su juguetona mano hacia bajo mis prendas. Con su otra mano, desabrochó mi pantalón lentamente, bajando también la cremallera. Parecía ser que no tenia otra opción más que seguir, pues Itachi me estaba manipulando exquisitamente, y que mejor momento para recompensar por lo sucedido en la mañana, a pesar de que estaba cansado.

Sin lugar a duda, me estaba gustando lo que Itachi estaba haciendo; por las noches no suele ser muy sutil y apasionado y mucho menos romántico. Quizá sí lo haría esa noche con él, notando que no se pone agresivo o salvaje. Quitó la mano que estaba debajo de mi ropa interior, para poco a poco bajar mi pantalón, que por ahora parecía ser un estorbo; éste resbaló por mis delgadas y bien contorneadas piernas, cayendo al suelo. Yo sólo me dejaba querer, mientras Itachi subía con desesperación sus manos por debajo de mi camisa, pasando por mi plano vientre hasta mis pectorales. Alcé mis brazos para que Itachi me quitara de una vez la camisa, y así lo hizo, lentamente. Después de todo, teníamos toda la noche.

Me volteé, quedando frente a frente con mi novio, para besar tentativamente sus labios; posé mis manos en el cuello de Itachi y poco a poco descendían hasta sus bien formados pectorales, desabotonando la camisa que llevaba puesta. Los botones parecían ser interminables; uno tras otro, pero por fin logré desabotonar el último, y coloqué mis manos en los hombros de Itachi, para que la camisa resbalara por sus fornidos brazos. Con las yemas de los dedos, delinee su figura, pasando por su formado torso hasta llegar a sus bien marcados oblicuos. Lujuriosamente le quito el cinturón, y sin meditarlo le desabotono el pantalón, bajando lentamente también la cremallera, de una forma tentativa.

Sus pantalones cayeron al piso e Itachi dibujó una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro; estaba complacido de que estuviera una vez más a su disposición, dispuesto a satisfacer sus necesidades. Todo esto era demasiado lento como para el gusto Itachi; hay que reconocerlo, intentó que el momento fuera tentador, con el ritmo lento, pero a él le gusta que todo sea más rápido y desenfrenado. Supongo que lo hizo a mi gusto al principio para que yo accediera, pues sabía que yo seguramente vendría cansado y que sin tantear, me negaría a su propuesta; vaya, el Uchiha me conoce más de lo que pensaba. En un movimiento brusco me lanzó al sillón de cuero que se encontraba detrás de mí; fue donde pensé que me estaría esperando. Quedé sentado, con las piernas abiertas; estaba atónito, ya que cambió el ritmo de una forma radical. Ahora no podría escapar de él.

Inmediatamente se acercó a mí y me besó desesperadamente, introduciendo su lengua en mi boca sin ningún consentimiento. Mientras me entretenía besándome, él me iba acostando lentamente, hasta quedar encima de mí. Poco a poco fue descendiendo, de mis labios a mi cuello, sin dejar de besarme sin mucha sutileza. Tal parece que me engañó cuan delicadamente lo hacia al principio. Tenía un gesto en mi rostro de hastío, en verdad estaba cansado y odio cuando a alguien no le importa mi indisposición y quiera que haga las cosas porque uno quiere; este caso no es la excepción, y con Itachi es muy frecuente. Sólo accedo porque supongo que se lo debo… Después de todo él es quien se toma las molestias verdaderamente.

Rápidamente torné mi gesto irritado por una mueca de dolor; esto fue debido a que Itachi descendió hasta mis pectorales y comenzaba a morder mis pezones. Llegué a ahogar un leve quejido de dolor cuando el moreno me mordió más fuerte con intención de escucharme quejar. Debo de estar realmente desesperado como para vivir con un sádico; le excita cuando él me provoca dolor cuando tenemos relaciones. Él seguía descendiendo sin dejar de lamerme hasta llegar a mi vientre, fue entonces cuando posó sus manos sobre mi cintura. Ahora, según el, tenia un estorbo: Mi ropa interior. Sin pensarlo dos veces o esperar mi aprobación, me quitó la única prenda que tenia puesta de un solo tirón, y así exponiendo mi virilidad. Itachi levantó su mirada, posándola sobre mis ojos. Levemente sus labios se curvearon. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer por todo mi cuerpo al ver aquel rostro que denotaba perversión. Se veía aterradora aquella sonrisa.

—_¡Aahh, Itachi!_ —gemí, hasta saciarlo.

* * *

**Notas del autor.**

Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo (:  
_¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Incompleto

**Fortune Cookie **

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 2

_**Sasori; Incompleto.**_

Un molesto aparato comenzó a hacer ruido, logrando interrumpir una vez mas, mi sueño. Me giré hacia mi lado derecho, y terminé con aquel infernal aparato. Miré el techo como si nunca lo hubiera notado, y entonces, en ese momento me voltee, y mire el otro lado de la cama; vacía… Siempre ha estado así, y realmente no me interesa despertar y encontrarme una persona en ese lado, como muchos desean. Casi por instinto me levanté de mi cama y me estiré; andaba sólo con mi ropa interior, y no tenia intención de ponerme otra cosa, pues que más daba, si estaba solo en mi extenso departamento. Me rasqué un poco la nuca y bostecé; estaba muy cansado debido a que el día anterior no pude conciliar sueño, pues me quedé hasta tarde organizando datos.

Mi trabajo parece fácil, y tal vez sea así, pero créanme, a veces llega a ser agotador. Soy un reconocido fotógrafo; tengo mi propio despacho y gente trabajando para mí. Realmente mi dinero no sale del todo de allí, también soy un heredero. Mis abuelos fueron personas con mucho poder, y han tenido dinero desde jóvenes. Al casarse, solo tuvieron un hijo, el cual, años después se casó con mi madre. Al tan sólo tener un año, mis padres fallecieron, y quedé al cuidado de mis abuelos, siendo yo, el próximo heredero. Pasaron los años, y mis abuelos me pidieron que hiciera mi vida, pues ellos no se hacían jóvenes con el paso del tiempo, y pensaban que estaba desperdiciando mi joven vida con ellos.

Les tengo gran cariño; fueron muy buenos conmigo y me cuidaron como a su propio hijo, y el hecho de dejarlos me entristecía; pero no estaban completamente solos, tenían a sus mucamas, mayordomos y enfermeros, por lo que fue menos pesado irme. Y así fue, salí de la mansión de mis abuelos con una gran parte de la herencia, y me mudé a una ciudad contaminada llena de anuncios, luces, autos, y otros llamativos. Justo como me imaginé viviendo desde que era un infante. Si, suena raro; viví en una zona privada, aislada de la humanidad, con hermosos jardines y campos, y lo que anhelaba era vivir en una transitada ciudad llena de peligros; que ironía. Supongo que me llamaba la atención, y hasta el momento, me encanta.

Una de mis pasiones son las cámaras. Desde pequeño me encantaba tomar fotografías de los florales y jardines de mi hogar. ¿Como es que un aparato puede detener el tiempo en un papel?… Simplemente maravilloso. El hombre ha inventado muchas cosas, y la mayoría, extraordinarias. Para cuando me mudé, ya tenia una idea de que me dedicaría y seria abrir mi propio estudio fotográfico, con una parte de aquel dinero heredado por mis abuelos. Hasta ahora, es un éxito. Si, parece ser que soy un joven afortunado al que nada le ha fallado y todo le va bien… Pero a pesar de eso, me siento un poco… ¿Vacío? No entiendo porque me siento así; ¿Qué más podría pedir? Lo tengo _casi_ todo… Pero precisamente ese "_casi_" hace que lo demás no valga nada y me sienta incompleto.

Sinceramente no sé que es lo que me hace falta, pero seguramente no se compra con dinero, pues si no, ya lo hubiera tenido desde hace tiempo. ¿Acaso es amor lo que me hace falta? Es una de las tantas cosas que no se puede comprar con dinero. A decir verdad, no creo que sea eso, pues tuve todo el amor de mis abuelos y seguramente mis padres me amaron hasta su muerte. No sólo ellos, si no también los que vivían en la mansión me tomaron mucho cariño. ¿Acaso era amistad o compañía lo que busco? Tampoco creo que sea eso; tengo muchos amigos que me aprecian y la gente que trabaja en mi despacho la he llegado a conocer bien y me son agradables; excelentes compañeros.

Que mas daba, si continuaba así toda la mañana, seguro no llegaré al trabajo; tengo unos pendientes que terminar. Opté por ir al baño. Me dirigí hacia aquella habitación lentamente, con mucho cansancio, esperanzado de que una buena ducha me quitara la pereza. Tan pronto como abrí la puerta del baño, me quité mi única prenda, sintiendo un poco de frío en la parte recién destapada. Me metí a la regadera; giré la llave, y agua fría se impactó en mi cuerpo. No me gustaba mucho bañarme con agua fría, más bien la prefería tibia, pero el agua tibia no me despierta realmente, me deja aun somnoliento; nada como un buen baño helado para quitarse la pesadez. Mojé mis rojizos cabellos para luego aplicar shampoo en el. Fui masajeando mi cabeza, con el fin de aromatizar mi cabello.

Aproveché la blanca espuma, efecto del shampoo, para limpiarme la cara. Mientras pasaba la espuma, de repente sentí un ardor insoportable en mis ojos color miel; parte de la sustancia había recaído en ellos. Desesperadamente me quité la espuma y expuse mis ojos al agua. Poco a poco cesaba el ardor, pero sin desaparecer por completo. Como odiaba que esto me pasara. Ya con fastidio pasé mi esponja enjabonada por todo mi cuerpo, hasta por fin quedar bien limpio… Según yo. Salí de la regadera y pasé mis pies sobre una alfombra para no resbalar. Agarré la primera toalla que estaba tendida a mi lado; me la pasé ligeramente por todo mi cuerpo para deshacerme un poco de la humedad y luego me la rodee en la cintura. Agarré una segunda y empecé a sacudirme con ella mi cabello. Di unos pasos mientras me secaba mi cabello, y me puse enfrente del lavabo. Me miré a través del espejo.

Algo en mi no lucia bien, y no me refería a mi aspecto físico si no, quizá era mi expresión. Soy una persona muy joven y parece que he vivido años de tragedia a juzgar por la mirada y expresión que tengo… A lo que me refiero, es que no poseo aquel brillo que los jóvenes de mi edad tienen. No entiendo como es que luzco tan frívolo, si en verdad no soy tan así... O eso creo. Quizá era mi gesto tan serio que siempre porto cuando me relaciono con los demás. Como estaba solo, pensé en hacer algunos pequeños experimentos rápidos; intenté esbozar una sonrisa. Lentamente curvé mis labios; me miré a través del espejo, observando si quizá tuviera aquel brillo… ¡Pero por favor! Me veía aterrador, parecía un maniaco. Definitivamente andaría por las calles con mi gesto frívolo y no aquella sonrisa que causa terror. Rápidamente relaje mis labios y negué con la cabeza.

Agarré mi cepillo de dientes y le puse encima pasta de dientes, seguido de limpiarme los dientes con serenidad. De repente, escuché el teléfono sonar, y me sorprendí; usualmente no tiendo a recibir llamadas a estas horas, sin mencionar que muchos no tienen el número de mi departamento, si no, el de mi celular. Sin más, me enjuagué la boca y me retiré del baño, con la segunda toalla en los hombros. Me dirigí hasta la sala de estar, aun con la toalla cubriéndome. El teléfono, cuyo yacía en una refinada mesa, no paraba de hacer aquel infernal ruido, el cual destruía el silencio en mi departamento y se apoderaba de el. Me quedé observando un momento el aparato con cierta intriga, tratando de adivinar de quien se trataba, sólo esperando que no fueran malas noticias; este número sólo lo tienen personas cercanas a mí, y nada mas llaman cuando se trata de emergencias.

—¿Bueno? —contesté con cierta formalidad y frialdad, esperando desesperado a que contestaran.

—_¡Hola mi vida!_ —saludó de una forma chillona y ruidosa; a juzgar, era una voz femenina.

—¿Ah? —me despegué incrédulo del teléfono, mirándolo con molestia y confusión para luego volver con la llamada—. Disculpa, ¿quién llama? —pregunté desconcertado.

—_¡Hay como no te puedes acordar de mi voz, mi amor!_ —contestó la joven.

—Disculpa, número equivocado —respondí con indiferencia, a lo que me dispuse a colgar.

—_¡Claro que no, Sasori! _—se apresuró, y comenzó a reír.

—¿Pero, quién eres? —pregunté confundido y a la vez asustado, ¿se trataba de una acosadora? Yo no conozco a muchas chicas, y con las pocas que conozco, no me llevo de esa forma, como "mi vida" ó "mi amor", como ella me llamó.

—_Uyy, bueno, te refrescaré la memoria, ¿recuerdas en aquella tienda donde chocaste con una adorable chica? _—insinuó carismáticamente.

—… —ni idea de quien se trataba.

—_Pues bueno, noté que me pusiste el ojo encima antes de chocar, y como vi que eras medio tímido, decidí ser yo quien llamara. ¡Eres tan lindo cuando te pones nervioso!_ —agregó.

—¿De dónde sacó mi número? —pregunté un tanto molesto, ignorando todo lo que dijo.

—_Pues se te cayó una tarjeta de presentación y la noté después de que te fuiste; entonces supe que trabajas en "Akasuna Studio" y decidí visitarte, pero cuando fui, no estabas, por lo que le pregunté al recepcionista tú numero telefónico. Por cierto, es adorable tu recepcionista, pero es muy joven para mi, así que no te preocupes, estoy totalmente para ti, cielo_ —aseguró.

—_Tobi, ¿cómo le das mi número telefónico a una desconocida?_ —pensé molesto y me resigné—. Disculpe, no estoy interesado en usted; lo lamento, lo malinterpretó. Que tenga un buen día —dije fríamente y decidido, me dispuse a colgar.

—_¡Pero!_ —y colgué.

Tengo que hablar con Tobi respecto con este tipo de chicas y en general. No es la primera vez que una chica se fije en mi, y malinterpreta mis acciones corteses y caballerosas, y éstas acciones no tienen intención realmente, es sólo que así me enseñaron a tratar a las mujeres. Pero esta es la primera vez que una de ellas consigue mi número telefónico; seguramente lo cambiaré después para que no vuelva a llamarme. Ignoré aquel suceso, y de nuevo me dirigí a mi cuarto, sin mucha prisa, seguido de adentrarme. Cogí el control remoto que se encontraba en mi buró y prendí la televisión. No me senté a mirar lo que había en el, es sólo que no me gusta que todo esté muy silencioso mientras me visto. Sólo me pongo a escuchar lo que hay, así me pondría un poco al tanto con las noticias y advertencias del día.

De la cajonera saqué mi ropa interior limpia, una camisa interior y unos calcetines negros, poniéndomelas encima, donde correspondía cada uno. Abrí mi extenso armario y comencé a buscar que era lo que me pondría este día. Saqué un par de prendas y las coloque en la cama. Unos pantalones negros de vestir, una camisa formal de manga larga, blanca, bien planchada, y una corbata negra y lisa. Por último, saqué unos zapatos italianos bien pulidos. Después de elegir, comencé a vestirme. Tiendo a vestir ropa de marca y exclusiva por culpa de mis costumbres familiares. Quizá llamaba la atención, y me salvaba de mi gesto muerto pero… me hace lucir mayor, por lo que todos me tratan de una forma seria y formal. Me ha dado la curiosidad de quizá vestir como cualquiera de mi edad y tener amigos con los cuales pudiera divertirme de una forma relajada y sin muchas preocupaciones. Quisiera recuperar mi juventud.

Tal vez no sea tarde para recuperarlo pero, no tengo el valor de hacerlo. Simplemente no tengo a nadie quien me acompañe en mi aventura, o mejor dicho, no tengo la persona indicada. Trabajo con personas de casi mi misma edad; más jóvenes o mayores por lo mínimo en años. El más entusiasta en el estudio fotográfico donde yo trabajo, pareciera ser la persona indicada para ésta aventura, pero no me incita mucho en llevarla acabo con él… No sé por qué. Pasaron unos minutos y ya estaba bien vestido, con todo y los detalles que se caracterizan en mi vestimenta habitual u ordinaria. Cuando por fin mi cabello se secó, me pasé el peine ligeramente, hasta conseguir la forma que quería, característico en mí; no era muy estirado ni muy peinado precisamente, era algo más relajado y quizá desordenado, pero así me gusta.

Deslicé mi mirada hacia el reloj y por lo visto, tenía tiempo suficiente para llegar a tiempo a mi despacho sin muchas prisas. Ya estaba listo, por lo que apagué la televisión y me retiré de mi habitación. Me dirigí hasta la cocina, la cual era muy lujosa al igual que todo el departamento. Realmente es un desperdicio aquella cocina, pues no gasto en lo más mínimo de tiempo en ella; casi nunca cocino, por no decir que jamás lo he hecho. Revisé en el refrigerador para ver si había algo para el camino pero fue en vano, pues el contenedor estaba casi vacío. Que pena de departamento, no soy digno de poseerlo; esta totalmente muerto. Necesita un poco mas de vida y un ambiente más calido. Este lugar es demasiado grande para una sola persona; casi no uso gran parte de lo que conforma este hogar, si no, sólo lo básico nada mas.

Sin mas que hacer en mi departamento decidí irme de una vez; era un poco temprano para ir al estudio fotográfico, pero seguramente uno de mis empleados ya estaría allí, instalando el lugar. Me dirigí hasta mi oficina y saqué lo que necesitaba para mi trabajo del día de hoy. También agarré mi abrigo y me puse. No tardé en ir a la puerta de entrada y asegurar que el departamento estuviera bien, instalando la seguridad. Sin más preocupaciones salí y me dirigí al elevador, adentrándome. Por consecuente oprimí el botón de "Planta Baja". Con suma paciencia esperé a que la cabina llegara hasta mi destino. Mientras, me ponía a pensar en mi trabajo, tratando que hallar en mi mente algunas ideas nuevas.

Pronto el elevador se detuvo y las puertas de la cabina se abrieron. Salí directo a la entrada, caminando por la recepción y seguridad. Tan pronto como salí del edificio me dirigí al estacionamiento exclusivo para residentes. Justo ahí comencé a buscar mi auto, hasta por fin encontrarlo. Era un lujoso auto plateado, último modelo. No es que fuera un aficionado por los autos, pero cada uno que he poseído, son regalos por parte de mi abuelo en cada cumpleaños, por lo que usualmente tiendo a cambiar mucho de auto, quizá exageradamente. Sin más, arranqué el auto y pronto me encontraba ya en las transitadas calles de aquella ciudad urbana.

Observaba el tráfico interminable, y en lo que llegaba a mi despacho me puse a observar el camino. Tiendas, restaurantes, personas caminando por la cera y otras en las calles. Que rutinaria era la vida, o quizá no tenia que ser así precisamente. Quizá eso era lo que me faltaba; darle un vuelco a mi rutina. Desvié mi mirada de la ventana, para enfocarme de nuevo en el camino, cual ya estaba libre. Pero en eso, me doy cuenta que una persona corriendo pasaba enfrente de mi auto cuando yo comenzaba a acelerar. Instintivamente pise el freno rápidamente, haciendo que el auto de detuviera de una forma brusca. Me llevé un gran susto, y alcé mi mirada para ver si había herido a aquella persona que se había cruzado descuidadamente.

—Tsk, joder, ¡fíjate idiota! —me gritó molesto un ciudadano muy peculiar, con cabello grisáceo y ojos ámbar. Se me hizo familiar, estaba seguro de que lo había visto en algún lugar, pero no logré ubicarlo, por lo que simplemente ignoré aquel presentimiento. Ya menos nervioso, de nuevo aceleré el auto; mi despacho no estaba muy lejos de donde estaba, así que sólo fue cuestión de minutos en llegar.

Estacioné mi auto cerca del estudio fotográfico sin muchos problemas; que suerte de que haya encontrado estacionamiento cerca. Apagué el motor y sin mucha prisa me bajé. Aseguré el auto, instalando la alarma y con suma calma me dirigí hacia el estudio fotográfico. Empujé la puerta y me encontré con el lugar ya instalado; al parecer uno de mis empleados había llegado más temprano para tenerlo listo, y poder atender a los clientes, puntual. El lugar tiene un decorado moderno, por lo que es sencillo pero práctico; nada pesado el ambiente. Paredes blancas y el piso de mármol negro. Muebles de metal inoxidable acompañan la habitación. Cuadros en blanco y negro de lugares decoraban delicadamente las paredes de la recepción y lámparas con formas abstractas hechas con papel, alumbraban la recepción. Algunas esculturas abstractas de metal, no muy voluminosas, decoraban las esquinas.

—¡Buenos días, jefe! —me recibió de una forma alegre y entusiasta mi empleado, tan pronto como llegué a la recepción.

—Buenos días, Tobi —saludé con cordialidad y de una forma calmada a mi empleado.

Tobi es unos años más joven que yo, pero con su personalidad y actitud, podría hacerse pasar por uno mas joven aun. Él se encuentra en el último año de su carrera, como fotógrafo. El trabajó conmigo al principio como servicio social, pero a medida del tiempo le gustó mucho mi lugar de trabajo, por lo que decidió trabajar permanentemente conmigo después de terminar con sus estudios. Algo muy característico en él son unas gafas naranjas que siempre porta y sus cabellos azabache desordenados. Es delgado y de tez blanca; no es muy alto, pero tampoco bajo. Es una persona muy alegre y positiva, por lo que da un ambiente más agradable al lugar.

—Jefe, le recuerdo que hoy tiene la sesión con la familia Hyūga en su residencia a las tres y media de la tarde —informó Tobi mientras leía el informe que tenía en sus manos.

—De acuerdo —afirmé no muy convencido—. ¿Qué mas? —pregunté.

Siempre me ha gustado mi trabajo, pero últimamente no he tenido la inspiración o el humor para tomar las fotografías… He dejado atrás algunos pasatiempos, y sólo me he dedicado a trabajar, por consecuente, éste mismo me ha consumido. Rara son las veces cuando sí tengo tiempo, pero en vez de hacer algo por mi, sólo me dedico a adelantar trabajo. Mi falta de inspiración y motivación me preocupa, pues mi estudio fotográfico es conocido por su calidad y originalidad. Normalmente cuando no especifican que fotógrafo desean, mando a hacer el trabajo a otros empleados que son también buenos fotógrafos, además de más jóvenes y frescos. En este caso, la familia Hyūga me ha pedido hacer el trabajo.

—Y, aquí hay mas pedidos de fotomontaje; son varias, jefe —decía el joven de gafas anaranjadas mientras me pasaba unas listas de pedidos… Eran demasiadas.

—Bien, dale este trabajo a Konan —ordené mientras leía los informes y escribía en ellos, el nombre de mi empleada—. Sigue —susurré.

—Y hoy se harán las tomas de publicidad para una compañía; tome, aquí está el horarios —dijo Tobi mientras me pasaba otro informe más.

—Dáselo a Zetsu en cuanto llegue. Y lo que restan para hacer tomas también, por favor —ordené mientras ojeaba los pedidos—. ¿Hay más? —pregunté.

—El Sr. y Sra. Sarutobi desean una edición de sus fotografías; son como unas cincuenta y algo, son más complejas. Aquí esta la especificación de cómo las quieren —decía Tobi mientras me pasaba una nota de preferencias.

—Bien, me encargaré de esas fotografías —escribí mi nombre en esos pedidos y me di media vuelta—. Estaré en mi oficina, cualquier cosa, avísame —dije con suma calma mientras agarraba las carpetas.

—Claro, jefe —asintió el joven de gafas anaranjadas con una sonrisa en su rostro; siempre tan obediente, aunque suele ser muy torpe… Es una pena, puesto que si no fuera por ese detalle, seria el empleado perfecto.

—Por cierto, el té que me recomendaste en aquel local de comida china, estuvo muy bueno —agregué menos serio, recordando que el día anterior me lo tomé gustoso.

—¿En serio? Me alegra oírlo, jefe —contestó Tobi con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Pero, no sé, las personas que trabajaban allí eran muy raras —declaré y arqueé una ceja. No pude evitar pensar que parecían muertos vivientes a causa de la impresión que me dieron… No hablaban en lo absoluto, y me miraban de una forma inquisidora y extraña.

—¿En que sentido? —me preguntó Tobi, extrañado ante mi declaración.

—No sé; eran raros simplemente —contesté en un tono monótono, desviando la mirada para revisar la lista de los pedidos encargados en este día; como era de costumbre, el menor había hecho un buen trabajo.

—Pensándolo bien… _el rubio era un poco extraño, parecía mujer _—se quedó pensativo Tobi, en una pose de intriga.

—Tobi —lo llamé cambiando mi tono de voz a uno mas serio; acababa de recordar el incidente de esta mañana… Para asegurarme de que no sucedería de nuevo, se lo advertiría al menor.

—¿Si, jefe? —preguntó mi empleado tan pronto como dejó sus pensamientos atrás.

—No le des a nadie mi número telefónico sin mi autorización previa —dije un tanto molesto, mirándolo acusadoramente; creo que captó con tan sólo ver su expresión.

—_Tsk,_ por supuesto que no, jefe —respondió mi empleado un poco nervioso.

En eso, se escuchó abrir la puerta de entrada, seguido de unas botas pisar el suelo; alguien recientemente había llegado. Tobi se giró sorprendido y enfocó su mirada hacia la recién llegada. Yo simplemente agarré las carpetas con los informes del día de hoy y me dispuse a dirigirme a mi oficina, no sin antes saludar a mi empleada, que acababa de llegar. Saludé con un "Buenos días, Konan", con suma formalidad y sin expresión alguna en mi rostro. Ella es otra de mis empleados; es tres años menor que yo. Es de tez clara, y es casi de mi estatura, por quizá decir que le llevo por unos centímetros. Es esbelta, con cabello azulado y de corte no muy largo; normalmente lo tiene suelto y a veces se lo recoge cuando trabaja. Algo muy característico en ella, es que es muy carismática y tiene una sonrisa angelical. Ella se dedica a hacer el fotomontaje en éste lugar.

—Buenos días, jefe —contestó la joven, haciendo una ligera reverencia como muestra de educación y cordialidad.

—Tienes trabajo; pídele a Tobi que te lo dé —informé con seriedad—. Con permiso —dije con educación y me retiré de la recepción finalmente.

—Propio —susurró Konan con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro sin imperfecciones.

—¡Konan! —exclamó entusiasmado Tobi, con el fin de recibir bien a su compañera de trabajo.

—Hola, Tobi —saludó carismáticamente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa—. ¿Qué me cuentas? —preguntó mientras colocaba su abrigo en el perchero.

—… —suspiró el más joven—. Creo que decepcioné al jefe —declaró con desanimo, Tobi.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó un tanto extrañada la joven; Tobi era muy atento a las ordenes de su jefe, ¿por qué habría de decepcionarlo?

—Es que… —dio una ligera pausa antes de continuar—. Es que, le di su número telefónico a una chica que se interesó en él —reprochó Tobi, triste—. Creí que estaría bien —susurró.

—No te pongas así, Tobi, es más, debería de agradecértelo —dijo Konan tratando de hacer sentir mejor a su compañero y amigo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sorprendido el más joven sin comprender a lo que se refería su compañera.

—Tsk, ese hombre necesita alguien en su vida, por favor —declaró Konan con cierta picardía mientras reía disimuladamente.

—Konan, que divertida —ambos comenzaron a reírse.

**l l l l l l l l l l**

Me encontraba ya en mi despacho; coloqué las carpetas en mi escritorio y me dirigí hasta la ventana para sentarme a un lado, en el sofá principal. Suspiré; no tenía muchas ganas de trabajar el día de hoy. Estiré un poco mi brazo para alcanzar una de las carpetas y la abrí para verificar la fecha para que las fotos ya estuvieran terminadas; serian para dentro de una semana. Por lo visto, no había mucha prisa, pero no por eso lo dejaría para otro día, si no, para otra hora. En ese momento sólo quería relajarme y olvidarme de todo, por lo que agarré un control remoto que se encontraba en la mesita de alado, y apreté un botón para encender el reproductor de música.

En eso, una maravillosa melodía, tan angelical y frágil a la vez, se apoderó de la habitación. Era casi imposible de creer que sea producto del sonar de unos instrumentos creados por humanos, pues al hacerlos sonar, es tan celestial la melodía. Era tan melancólica la melodía a la vez, que me hacia recordar mi infancia llena de lujos y de servidores. Nunca me faltó nada; era realmente feliz. Pero llegué a una edad en la que comenzó a faltarme algo, ese algo que me ponía inquieto y anhelaba con poder obtenerlo sin saber precisamente qué era. Pronto comprendí que era compañía lo que me faltaba; alguien de mi misma edad con quien pasar el tiempo. Después de simple compañía, necesitaba algo mas, y comprendí que necesitaba una amistad conformada de tolerancia, respeto y mas importante aún, de confianza.

No estuve rodeado de chicos y chicas de mi misma edad, debido a que no estudié en una escuela, si no, en mi mansión; educándome en clases privadas con maestros exclusivos, y hasta que por fin llegué a la universidad… realmente estaba emocionaba en ir, para conocer gente. No resultó ser como esperaba que fuera; pensé que tendría salidas sin sentido con un grupo de colegas y me emborracharía con ellos cada fin de semana y tendría muchas chicas alrededor de mí. Realmente no fue así; no salía verdaderamente de mi cuarto compartido y mucho menos salí a emborracharme... Mi compañero de cuarto resultó ser más serio y aburrido que yo. Aunque, si estaba rodeado de muchas chicas, y a criterio de todos, eran las mas candentes de la universidad.

Yo también las consideraba bonitas, pero no pasaba de ahí. No me llamaban la atención; quizá era más serio y dedicado al estudio de lo que pensaba. Intenté salir con una que otra, y no fue aburrido del todo, después de todo, la compañía de una dama es de las mejores, pero… no había cierta química que buscaba para ser feliz en ninguna de ellas, como si no fueran para mi ninguna verdaderamente. Fue cuando me di cuenta que no buscaba chicas y descarté aquella opción. Suspiré de nuevo; ahora tengo hambre. Normalmente le pido a Tobi que traiga el desayuno, pues me encuentro casi siempre ocupado como para salir y comprarme algo, pero esta vez no estaba haciendo nada, y era Tobi quien si estaba trabajando. Sin pensarlo más, apagué el reproductor de música y salí de mi despacho. Cerré la puerta con seguro y me dirigí hasta la recepción con suma calma.

—Regreso, Tobi —anuncié mientras abría la puerta de entrada.

—Jefe, ¿a dónde va? —preguntó algo desconcertado Tobi, mientras me miraba atónito.

—A desayunar algo —contesté sin expresión alguna en mi rostro.

—Oh, si quiere voy yo jefe; no hay ningún problema —se ofreció Tobi muy atento ante mis necesidades.

—No, no te preocupes; tú sigue trabajando —dije casi como una orden, aun con mi tono frío.

En ese mismo momento, la puerta se abrió, con ella entró otro de mis empleados llamado Zetsu. Él es más alto que yo, y un poco más robusto y corpulento. Tiene el cabello de un color curiosamente verdoso y un par de ojos ámbar, muy profundos y misteriosos. Zetsu es un fotógrafo recién graduado, y según mi criterio, es muy bueno; tiene talento nato, por lo que suele ayudarme a tomar algunos retratos exclusivos, etc. Es una persona muy amable y tolerante, y lo admiro por su infinita paciencia, pero también suele tener cambios repentinos en su personalidad; puede llegar a ser muy cortante y casi grosero a la vez… He de suponer que es bipolar, o tiene otro tipo de problemas fuera de aquí. No lo sé.

—Oh, jefe, no lo vi, disculpe —se excusó Zetsu con suavidad, delineando una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Descuida; buenos días —contesté serio, con un gesto indiferente.

—Muy buenos días —respondió con sencillez, pero a la vez fue sincero.

—Pero, jefe… —trató de detenerme Tobi, pero yo aproveché que la puerta estuviera abierta y me retiré de aquella habitación sin más, dejando atónitos a los que se encontraban adentro.

**l l l l l l l l l l**

Era un hermoso día como para dar la vuelta; quizá tardaría un poco más en regresar al estudio fotográfico por puro capricho mío. Comencé a caminar por la vereda tranquilamente, entre la multitud. Gente a mí alrededor había, cuyos estaban sumidos en sus propios problemas; no era el único que los tenia obviamente. Cierta gente se tomaba la molestia de mirarme, como si fuera alguien importante, o como si nunca hubieran visto a alguien similar a mí. Quizá llamaba la atención de una forma extraña, la cual desconozco. Edificios tan altos conformaban la ciudad en si; autos iban y venían. No había tranquilidad; el ruido del tránsito era casi insoportable, causado debido a que la gente estaba desesperada a que avanzaran los demás, sin ser un poco comprensibles ni pacientes.

Algunas personas iban caminando mientras hablaban a través de su celular, otras discutiendo entre sí por cosas del trabajo. Tan rutinario era todo que dan ganas de desaparecer. Pronto encontré cerca un anuncio de un Café, por lo que me dirigí hacia allí. Tomaría algo fuerte para que me despertara, últimamente ando deprimido, sin ganas de hacer nada; esto para nada era bueno, pero no podía evitar sentirme así… hago el esfuerzo, aunque no parezca, por olvidar mi vacío. ¿Cómo me desharé de un vacío, si la única forma, es llenar aquel hueco?... Ni idea. Me encontraba perdido en mis pensamientos, y reaccioné cuando choqué con alguien.

—Oh, disculpa h'm —susurró aquella persona con la que había topado; al parecer venia muy apurado por la forma tan desesperada en que se disculpó.

—Descuide —dije sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada, con mi típica indiferencia.

Y de nuevo, a vagar por los rincones oscuros de mi mente; tan distante de la realidad, pero muy parecida a ella a la misma vez… Así de solitaria y confundida, sin poder saciar aquella sed que no me deja dormir ni respirar con tranquilidad. Pero, es curioso como ni sé que sed necesito saciar… Lo sé, estoy totalmente perdido. No tardé en llegar al Café que me había decidido en ir; sin más, abrí la puerta de entrada, con ello, sonando la típica campanita de entrada. Pasé mis zapatos por el tapete de bienvenida, para limpiar mis finos zapatos, y observé el lugar con una mirada indiferente; era bastante agradable aquel lugar además de acogedor. Me dirigí a la caja, para pedir mi orden.

—Disculpe, me da un café Express, por favor —pedí, con cierto aburrimiento por la misma rutina de siempre.

—En seguida —dijo aquel joven en lo que apretaba los botones de la caja—. Son quince, por favor —musitó.

—… —saqué mi billetera y empecé a buscar si tenía cambio. Por desgracia no; tenía billetes mas grades—. Tome… —susurré mientras le pasaba el billete.

—¿No tiene cambio? —preguntó un poco apenado el que atendía la caja.

—Disculpe, no… —contesté de una forma fría. ¿Por qué soy así con los de más?

—Bueno —susurró sin más remedio que darme casi todo su cambio—. Aquí tiene —el joven comenzó a entregármelo en la mano mientras lo contaba en voz alta.

—Gracias —susurré con indiferencia mientras guardaba todo aquel cambio en mi billetera y después me entregó mi café Express.

Me di media vuelta lentamente y me retiré de aquel Café con calma, hasta volver a las contaminadas y transitadas calles. Ahora vagaría por la ciudad, justo como otras personas. Tomé un pequeño sorbo de mi café, con cuidado de que no me llegara a quemar la lengua; era justo lo que necesitaba. No muy lejos de donde estaba, se asomaban unos frondosos árboles, entre los edificios; seguramente era un parque. Como no tenía por donde ir, me encamine hacia allí. Quizá fue un error ir, pues tan pronto como estaba en la entrada habían jóvenes enamorados dedicándose dulces frases con las cuales de una extraña manera los hacia sonrojar; esto me hacia sentir miserable, ya que ellos encontraron la felicidad en otra persona, y yo… Ni siquiera me llamaba la atención eso. Quizá mi felicidad no estaba en buscar otra persona, como es el caso de la mayoría. A lo mejor mi felicidad no se encontraba muy lejos, era cuestión de…

—Disculpe señor adulto —llamó una voz infantil, logrando interrumpir mis pensamientos.

—¿Ah? —me voltee para encontrarme con la persona que me había llamado; corrijo, con la personita. Se trataba de una pequeña niña con ropas un poco gastadas y sucias. Su rostro denotaba pureza, inocencia y sencillez; me llamó mucho la atención.

—¿Me compra una galleta de la fortuna? —preguntó con una voz angelical y con cierta timidez, con un gesto inocente. A la vez, me extendía una caja con galletas.

—… —yo no decía nada, me dio cierta tristeza ver en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba la pequeña—. Yo… claro —acepté con suavidad, tratando de hacer una sonrisa, pero lo pensé por un momento... Seguramente se asustaría la pobre con mi sonrisa maniaca, por lo que mejor no. Sólo me limitaría a sacar un billete de mi cartera y se lo di en su pequeña mano.

—Gracias señor adulto, tome —la pequeña sacó una galleta con envoltura y me la dio en la mano con cariño—. Recuerde, la galleta de la fortuna nunca se equivoca… ¡Que tenga suerte! —dijo seguido de ofrecerme una sonrisa angelical; me recordó por un momento a Konan, pero pensándolo mejor, la de aquella niñita era mucho más bonita… Que envidia; ojala tuviera una sonrisa así.

La niña se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, dando pequeños brincos de alegría. Me dio cautivó aquella pequeña; como quisiera ayudarla para que no pasara pobreza, pero algo me lo impedía… ¿Pero que estaba diciendo? Seguramente ella era mucho más feliz que yo, a pesar de no tener las tantas cosas que poseo. Además ella tiene algo que yo no… Y eso era la sencillez; es el encontrar la felicidad, no por medio de objetos y cosas de valor. De una extraña manera, me sentí mejor; aquella pequeña me había hecho entender cosas que dudaba… No faltaba mucho para encontrar la felicidad, sólo debía seguir por el buen camino, pero definitivamente era seguro. Suspiré y me di media vuelta, comenzando a caminar de nuevo por aquel parque. Encontré una banca y me acerqué, seguido de sentarme en ella, para tomar mi café con calma.

Mi mirada estaba fija en los árboles, observando como las hojas de las ramas se movían al compás del viento; era una sensación relajante. Deslicé mi mirada por un momento hacia la mano donde no tenía el café, si no, la galleta de la fortuna que me había vendido aquella pequeña. Observé por un momento, curioso, aquella galletita. Con tranquilidad, coloqué mí recipiente con el café a un lado de mí, en la banca, y comencé a abrir la envoltura de la galleta hasta por fin sacar lo que contenía. Miré con gracia la galleta; curioso estaba por saber que tipo de mensaje contendría en su interior… ¿Acaso tendría suerte? Aunque estuviera seguro de que esto se equivocaría, la curiosidad era inevitable. Sin mucha prisa, rompí delicadamente la galleta, sin desbaratarla, y saqué el delgado papel que contenía. Lo estiré, para ver el mensaje por completo, y comencé a leer… "_No falta mucho para que alguien se adueñe de tu corazón_".

—¿Ah? —miré perplejo aquella tirita, y arquee una ceja.

Me reía inevitablemente en mi interior; por favor, dudo en poder encontrar el amor en esta vida. Simplemente se me hace imposible. No me veo capaz de amar una persona… Creo que ni siquiera me amo a mi mismo, ¿cómo seria posible amar a otra? Sin más, me comí la galleta, pero algo me embargó; muy adentro de mí quería experimentar que era el amor en sí, ya que tan mencionado es por los demás. Poco a poco entorné mis ojos, dejándome llevar por mis pensamientos, dejándome dominar por mi cansancio… relajándome con la brisa que llegaba en aquel parque, cuya desordenaba mi rojiza cabellera. No estaba conciente de que me iba… Sólo pensaba e imaginaba… como seria.

—_No falta mucho… eso espero_ —susurré.

Horas pasaron rápidamente sin darme cuenta, aun sumergido en aquel pesado sueño que descaradamente permití saciar. Molestos ruidos provocados por el tránsito y el sonar del claxon, me hicieron volver a la realidad abruptamente, y comencé a abrir mis ojos lentamente, con somnolencia. Sin darme cuenta, ya había pasado un buen tiempo; aun seguía sentado en aquella banca. Al parecer me había quedado dormido sin percatarme de ello… Para cuando enfoqué mi mirada hacia mi reloj y vi la hora que era, ya eran las dos de la tarde; no lo podía creer, llevaba horas dormido en aquella banca. Me tallé los ojos, para quitarme la pesadez en los parpados.

—¡Tsk! —me quejé.

Sin más, me levanté de la banca y tiré mi café a la basura, seguido de limpiarme los restos. Tenia que ir directo al estudio fotográfico; lo mejor seria que preparara lo que necesitaba para tomar la foto familiar de la familia Hyūga… No querré llegar tarde, son personas muy exclusivas, y retrasos no son permitidos en su familia. Guardé la tirita de la galleta de la fortuna en el bolsillo de mí abrigo, para después, emprender mi camino y regresar al estudio fotográfico. El tiempo era justo, pero aun así no me fui corriendo hacia mi destino; siempre me he mostrado, y me mostraré sobrio y tranquilo. La prisa sólo hace que las cosas no me resulten como quiero, como bien decía mi abuela Chiyo. Suspiré; continuaría con la misma rutina de siempre, cuya me consume poco a poco. De nuevo me puse a pensar… ¿Cómo seria si llegara a ser feliz? Me mata la curiosidad.

**l l l l l l l l l l**

_En el reconocido estudio fotográfico, "Akasuna Studio", el caos se desataba en los empleados a causa de que su supervisor no se encontraba entre ellos. Mas y mas trabajo llegaba, y sin ser dirigido por el sueño de aquel lugar. El menor de ellos, recibía llamadas de más pedidos, por consecuente, los empleados buscaban impacientes a su jefe, ya que los clientes esperaban una respuesta desde el teléfono; unas llamadas fueron anotadas, pero otras inclusive fueron respondidas penosamente con un "Disculpe, llame más tarde, por favor". Los empleados estaban aguardando el regreso de su jefe en la recepción de aquel estudio. Al menos uno de ellos mantenía la calma._

—¿Dónde habrá ido el jefe? —preguntó Konan algo intrigada, desde la recepción, mientras sostenía unas carpetas.

—Ya se tardó —susurró el mas joven en un tono de reproche—. Me pregunto… —decía Tobi.

_Y en eso, Tobi fue interrumpido__ abruptamente debido a que la puerta de entrada fue abierta. Los tres que se encontraban en la recepción, rápidamente se voltearon para ver de quien se trataba, y era nada mas ni nada menos que su jefe, quien vino indiferente, sin expresión alguna en su rostro, por lo cual no había que preocuparse, siempre era así. De repente todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, queriendo tomar prestado un poco de la atención y paciencia de Sasori, avisándole lo ya hecho, y las llamadas más recientes. El pelirrojo se sorprendió ante la multitud de trabajo que se había acumulado en tan sólo unas horas._

—Ya tengo la mitad de los fotomontajes hechos, no se si gusta echarles una mirada —sugirió Konan mientras le extendía unas carpetas.

—Jefe, debe apurarse para ir a tomar la foto familiar de los Hyūga en su residencia en una hora —dijo rápidamente Tobi, en un tono ajetreado.

—Ya he hecho todas las tomas de la publicidad; han quedado fantásticas. Pero me requieren para otra toma —decía Zetsu mientras me pasaba una lista—. ¿Tengo su aprobación para hacerlas? —preguntó, mientras me extendía una pluma.

—… —suspiré; una vez que se callaron los demás, comenzaría a hablar. Terminé de leer el informe que me había dado Zetsu, por lo que le respondí—. Zetsu, tienes mi aprobación. Konan, después revisaré tu trabajo, por ahora estarás a cargo de la recepción —terminé de aclarar.

—… —asintieron el Zetsu y Konan, mientras uno se iba a una sala y la otra se instalaba en el escritorio.

—Tobi, prepárate para irnos a la residencia Hyūga —decía mientras me dirigía al escritorio de la recepción y revisaba unas carpetas—. Prepara la cámara con el lente adecuado; como estudiante debes saberlo… también empaca el equipo de iluminación —mencioné.

—Si, jefe —contestó Tobi con una gran sonrisa llena de emoción.

—Toma, aquí están las llaves de mi auto… coloca todo cuidadosamente ahí —aclaraba mientras le entregaba mis llaves, seguido de dirigirme a la puerta de mi despacho.

—Claro jefe, no se preocupe —asintió Tobi, poniéndose a deposición de sacar el equipo.

Abrí con llave la puerta de mi despacho, seguido de adentrarme a el; di un ligero suspiro y cerré la puerta. Mi rostro denotaba cansancio y algo de fastidio. Miraba perdidamente el suelo; hoy no quería hacer nada… después de todo, mi paseo no me sirvió para deshacerme de mi pesadez, quizá ahora me sentía con menos ganas. Aunque, me sirvió para reflexionar aquello que no me deja en paz. Hoy solamente tomaría la foto familiar de los Hyūga nada más, después cerraría mi despacho e iría a mi departamento a distraerme… Sólo espero que mañana no me encuentre del mismo humor ya que me han requerido para hacer unas tomas para unas modelos; no le podía dejar a cargo ese trabajo a Zetsu. Requería suma concentración, para no gastar tanto tiempo, como lo seria hoy también.

Recogí unas cosas de mi escritorio y las ordené, seguido de guardar unos cuantos papeles y carpetas en el casillero; traté de que mi despacho estuviera presentable para la próxima vez. No debería preocuparme si no estoy de ánimos para hacer mi trabajo, después de todo, soy bueno en lo que hago; soy un profesional, y lo hago con calidad... Sólo espero enfocar bien los rostros y sacar un buen ángulo. Sin más, terminé con mi despacho y me retiré, cerrando con seguro. Recorrí el pasillo que me conducía a la recepción, encontrándome allí, con Tobi sumamente entusiasmado; ojala tuviera su mismos ánimos para hacer las cosas. No le dije nada, sabia que ya lo tenía todo listo; siempre es muy rápido. Tenia el equipo ya empacado, para que al momento de hacer la toma, se pueda capturar una mejor imagen sin que el ambiente o la luz, no permita nuestro objetivo.

—Listo jefe, ya subí todo a su auto —informaba mi empleado mas joven mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Bien, entra al auto —respondí sin muchos ánimos, casi como si estuviera aburrido.

—Si, jefe —asintió Tobi—. ¡Nos vemos Konan! —se despedía moviendo la mano mientras se dirigía a la puerta de entrada.

—¡Adiós, Tobi! —le respondió Konan con una carismática sonrisa y pronto la tornó un poco más formal cuando se dirigió a mí—. Que tenga una buena tarde, jefe —agregó.

—Igualmente —respondí con cierta indiferencia.

**l l l l l l l l l l**

Salió primero Tobi del estudio fotográfico, seguido de mí. Nos dirigimos hasta donde se encontraba mi auto, y sin decir nada, abrimos las puertas y nos adentramos. Tobi se puso adelante, conmigo; no hablaba realmente, ya que sabe que así me gusta a mí, pero claramente podía notar aquella emoción que se apoderaba en él. Pocas veces lo llevo para casos así; generalmente llevo a Zetsu conmigo, pero como Tobi es un estudiante, debe aprender como se hacen las cosas. Para mi suerte, aprende rápido. Sin perder más tiempo, inserté la llave y prendí el auto, seguido de arrancar el auto y salir de mi casilla, donde estaba estacionado. Comencé a recorrer las transitadas calles, y como de costumbre, me uní al tráfico, aunque no precisamente había mucho; ha estado peor antes. Suspiré; sin saber como, noté que Tobi se encontraba un poco incomodo, y podría apostar que era debido al incómodo silencio, o al menos, lo era para él.

—¿Dónde esta la residencia Hyūga? —pregunté, aunque sabía más o menos por donde estaba, pero fue con la intención de que no se sintiese tan incómodo.

—¡Está por, por…! —Tobi se encontraba un poco nervioso ya que no completaba la frase—. ¡Aquí tengo la, la dirección, jefe! —dijo un poco avergonzado y me pasó un papelito donde contenía el nombre de las calles.

—Gracias —susurré sin despegar mi mirada del camino mientras agarraba el papel.

—Si —asintió Tobi.

Detuve el auto al ver la luz roja en el semáforo. Aproveché para leer el papel donde contenía la dirección para ubicar por donde estaba; no se encontraba muy lejos de donde estábamos, y parecía fácil de encontrar, ya que había muchas referencias. Estaba cerca de un edificio muy lujoso, al que casi me mudaba, y de ahí no se encontraba tampoco muy lejos el local de comida china al cual fui la vez pasada. Suerte que ya lo había ubicado; no tenía tiempo de estar buscando la residencia de aquella familia. El semáforo cambió de nuevo, ahora a verde. Guardé el papel y arranqué el auto de nuevo, esta vez girándolo hacia mi lado derecha. Seguía todavía aquel silencio incómodo para Tobi, pero a lo largo del camino, se relajó un poco más; se entretuvo con el panorama que le permitía observar la transparencia de la ventana del auto.

Por fin se calmó aquel chico tan energético. Pasaron unos minutos, y ya me ubicaba en otro lado de la ciudad; aquí era un poco mas tranquilo, pero ni tanto, sólo era el tráfico el cual ya era menos y los autos iban y venían sin problemas. Pasé por aquel lujoso edificio, seguido después de aquel local de comida china, y no muy lejos se encontraba una especie de mansión muy peculiar; rejas altas rodeaban aquella esquina y una gran cantidad de árboles ocultaban la mansión. Detuve el auto lo más cerca que podía de la residencia Hyūga para que Tobi no tuviera problemas al sacar el equipo. Me estacioné adecuadamente y abrí la puerta, seguido de salir del auto; Tobi había hecho lo mismo. Alcé mi vista para observar un poco mejor aquella residencia; era un poco extraña.

Parecía un poco antigua, y tenía bastantes árboles, pero eso no era lo extraño, si no, que estaba rodeada de edificios y locales; como si se hubiera preservado a través de los tiempos. Vi como el portón se abría lentamente y de allí, salía al parecer, una asiste de la familia a juzgar por como vestía. Hizo una ligera reverencia, y nos indicó que esperáramos Tobi y yo un momento… No se me hacia muy cortés de parte de la familia el hecho de que nos hicieran esperarlos afuera de su residencia, después de todo, supongo que han de saber quienes somos y que venimos a hacer nuestro trabajo. Sin muchas opciones esperamos afuera, en la solitaria vereda. Le indiqué a Tobi para que sacara el equipo con cuidado y de nuevo, me dediqué a ver si alguien se dignaba a recibirnos como tal.

Así pasaron unos minutos y sin señal de vida de la familia Hyūga; a juzgar por el hogar que tienen, han de tener una buena posición económica, y como tales, supongo que es casi por obligación tener más educación y formalidad… la cual no demostraban en este momento. Me impacienté un poco, sin demostrarlo precisamente, aunque quizá Tobi estaba conciente de ello sin notarlo verdaderamente. No sé como, pero me conoce; sabe que no tolero esperar. Soy muy paciente en casi todo, tiendo a tolerar y comprender, pero cuando se trata de puntualidad, no.

Tanto se tardan que hasta Tobi finalizo de sacar el equipo delicadamente, y hasta se había tomado su tiempo para hacerlo. Suspiré; por fin alguien se había dignado a recibirnos. Para el colmo se acercaba lentamente hacia donde estábamos Tobi y yo, como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo. Pronto salieron otras personas más, al parecer, el resto de lo que conformaba la familia; eran como unas veinte personas. No entendía a que se debía esto… ¿Nos hacían esperar afuera?... ¿Sale toda la familia de la residencia y se dirigía hacia donde estábamos?... ¿No se supone que se estarían preparando adentro para la toma? Más pérdida de tiempo.

—Buenas tardes —saludó un señor alto y de mediana edad, con largos y oscuros cabellos; vestía ropas tradicionales a la antigua. Podría decirse que él era el hombre de la casa.

—Buenas tardes —respondí con formalidad y con un gesto frío; después de todo aun seguía molesto por su acción tan descortés.

—Disculpe, ¿son dos ayudantes?... ¿Dónde esta el fotógrafo? —preguntó con cierta indiferencia y delicadeza.

—… —no lo podía creer; en verdad me molestó aquella pregunta. Me ha confundido con un ayudante cuando yo soy el profesional aquí—. No, yo soy el fotógrafo, y mi ayudante es Tobi, que es nada mas uno —respondí secamente.

—Disculpe, es que esta muy joven; pensé que era uno un poco más grande, pues con aquella calidad —se excusó.

—Si, descuide —lo interrumpí adecuadamente sin sonar muy grosero; estaba cansado como para escucharlo—. Bien, prosigamos, ¿dónde será la toma? —pregunté.

—Aquí mismo —aclaró mientras todos los integrantes de la familia se colocaba en sus lugares.

—¿Ah? —lo miré perplejo; sinceramente creí que seria dentro de su residencia, después de todo era un lugar muy bonito y la toma quedaría perfecta en un lugar así—. Creí… —decía.

—No se ofenda… —me interrumpió—. Pero no queremos que desconocidos entren a nuestra exclusiva residencia —respondió refinadamente, sin cambiar su tono de voz.

—De acuerdo —respondí con frialdad; comprendo ahora todo… Bueno, al menos se haría una buena toma aquí, el fondo realmente le daba un toque mas sofisticado—. Tobi, primero obstruye el paso a esta parte de la vereda y luego instala el equipo aquí —dije mientras buscaba el ángulo perfecto.

—En seguida, jefe —afirmó Tobi mientras se disponía a obstruir el paso a toda persona con algunos letreros.

—Bien, únanse todos, colóquense como gusten —dije mientras esperaba a que Tobi instalara el equipo. Todos comenzaron a unirse justo en el portón abierto, y se dispusieron a acomodarse ya hubiera sido por generaciones, edades, etc.

—Hinata, deja de jugar con tus dedos —ordenó el padre de aquella jovencita un poco desesperado.

—¿Ah? Lo siento —susurró la joven un poco avergonzada, y un sonrojo se formó en sus pálidas mejillas.

—Apúrense, tengo mejores cosas que hacer —dijo un joven de cabellera castaña y larga. Tenía un aire de superioridad.

—Neji, ya basta —regañó una de las mujeres de la familiar.

Vaya familia tan peculiar… Pero bueno, quien soy yo para juzgarlos. Tenía el ángulo perfecto; después de todo, quizá no me iría tan mal en esta toma. Tobi ya había instalado la iluminación, mi cámara etc. Ahora me encontraba buscando el ángulo que había elegido con mi cámara; realmente luciría bien esta foto familiar con el fondo que era la residencia… aunque, en cierta parte, arruinaba un poco la toma con un gesto de frustración de aquel joven, según la dama, llamado Neji.

—¿Ya están todos? —pregunté una vez que había encontrado el ángulo.

—Si —todos asintieron y pusieron sus mejores sonrisas algunos, y otros, un gesto serio.

—Bien, a la cuenta de tres… —dije con un tono aburrido; odio estar contando para que todos estuviesen preparado al momento de hacer la toma.

"_Uno, dos, y… tres_"

Apreté el botón lentamente para congelar el tiempo en mi cámara, para que así la imagen fuese eterna, como lo es el verdadero arte. Pero… no congeló la imagen de la familia Hyūga, si no, a otra persona… al parecer, se había atravesado apresuradamente en ese momento. Me quedé aun en la misma posición para hacer la toma, aun atónito de lo que había visto con el lente. Sorprendido y casi perdido, alcé mi mirada lentamente para ver quien era la persona que se había atravesado. Abrí inmensamente mis ojos al ver una persona a unos metros de donde estaba, un tanto sorprendida, notando que había interrumpido la toma de una fotografía familiar.

Su mirada estaba sobre la familia Hyūga, y rápidamente se giró hacia donde estaba yo, observándome fijamente a los ojos, muy apenado de lo que acababa de hacer, posando inocentemente unos dos dedos en sus rosados labios. En ese momento, mi corazón palpitaba a mil al ver aquel gesto tan inocente que hacia aquel joven. Sus largos cabellos dorados se mecían al compás del viento, y sus ojos azules tan cristalinos me miraban como si me trataran de decir "perdón"… Extrañamente sentí calor en mis mejillas, poco a poco enrojeciéndose. Me quedé mudo al ver aquella imagen; no sé por qué… No existía nada alrededor.

—Disculpe, es que tenia prisa y… no noté que hacían una toma h'm, yo… —hacia múltiples reverencias el rubio muy apenado por su acción.

—… —su angelical e inocente voz hacia eco en mi cabeza… y al igual que una cámara, congelaba su imagen en mi cabeza. No lo entendía… ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Nunca me había sentido así en mi vida.

—Jefe, ¿por qué no le responde? —susurró Tobi a mi oído.

—¿Ah? —reaccioné, volviendo desde un mundo que apenas había conocido. Sacudí mi cabeza y traté de asimilar que pasaba; voltee hacia donde estaba la familia Hyūga, quienes se veían molestos y me llamaban para continuar la toma, y luego voltee y vi aquel rubio que aun seguía lamentándose, haciendo todavía cortas y seguidas reverencias.

—Disculpe, en verdad h'm —susurró.

—No te preocupes… —dije mientras negaba con la cabeza; sentí como naturalmente mis labios se curveaban, y comenzaba a esbozar una sonrisa sin que me percatara de ello realmente.

—¡Disculpe h'm! —y se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia su destino, como lo estaba haciendo anteriormente, desapareciendo por el camino.

No, no entendía que me estaba pasando en ese momento; no dejaba de ver por donde se había ido aquel joven de dorada cabellera y ojos tan cristalinos. Tenia aun presente su imagen en mi cabeza, sin siquiera tener el valor de borrarla de allí. Su voz retumbaba en mi cabeza, y sus palabras seguían haciendo eco en mi mente; aun preservaba el recuerdo, asegurándome de que nunca se me olvidara. Me sentía diferente, olvidé todo a mí alrededor por un mísero momento. Por primera vez, sin saber realmente cómo ni por qué, al verlo me hizo sentir una extraña sensación por todo mi cuerpo. Ya no sentía tanto ese vacío ahora.

—¡Jefe! —gritó Tobi, haciéndome reaccionar de nuevo.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté en susurro, muy desconcertado, y dirigí mi mirada sobre mi ayudante.

—La toma, jefe… comienzan a exasperarse los Hyūga —susurró un poco nervioso mi ayudante.

—… —giré mi mirada hacia ellos y noté como claramente comenzaban a molestarse por como no reaccionaba y no proseguía con la toma; me sentí un poco incómodo—. Disculpen, prosigamos, ¿listos? —pregunté.

"_Uno, dos, y… tres_".

**

* * *

**

**Notas del autor.**

Pff, me ha quedado largo este capítulo...  
Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo (:  
_¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. ¿Coincidencia?

**Fortune Cookie**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

_**Deidara; ¿Coincidencia?**_

Sentí unos tersos labios besar mi cuello con ligeras mordidas entre pausadas, haciéndolos tentadores. Poco a poco comencé a abrir mis somnolientos ojos, con parsimonia; al principio, mi vista era borrosa, pero pronto todo se volvió mas claro. Estaba un tanto fastidiado de que me hayan despertado tan temprano… Me di cuenta de que tenia a Itachi encima de mí, con aquel par de ojos tan penetrantes mirándome fijamente, con detenimiento.

—¿Qué… qué pasa h'm? —susurré, parpadeando un par de veces, aun confundido.

—No me haz contado como te fue ayer —susurró el moreno, ronco, sin quitarse de encima de mi.

Cierto, ayer volví muy tarde al edificio, ya que estaba ocupado haciendo mis obras de arte y para mi alivio, Itachi se había quedado dormido en el sillón de cuero de la sala de estar. Simplemente me dediqué esa noche a llevarlo casi inconciente a la habitación, para que ambos conciliáramos sueño. Antes de contestarle, me rasqué el ojo izquierdo, un tanto cansado. No hice nada para quitármelo de encima aunque me resultara incómodo aquella posición, ya que seria en vano tal esfuerzo.

—Me fue bien… gracias h'm —susurré con los ojos entrecerrados, ¿para que explicar más si ni siquiera le interesa?

—¿Tuviste inspiración? —preguntó Itachi, demostrando interés.

—¿Ah? Si h'm —respondí indiferente. Aquella pregunta me hizo recordar algo, por lo que desvíe la mirada, pensativo.

—Que bien… —susurró Itachi, para luego quitarse al fin de mí, y disponiéndose a levantarse de la cama—. Haré el desayuno —dijo cortante, logrando sorprenderme; muy pocas veces cocina, comúnmente yo me encargo de hacer la comida. ¿Estaremos celebrando algo?

—Gracias h'm —susurré mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Tan pronto como Itachi se retiró de la habitación, me dispuse a seguir descansando.

Pero había algo que no me dejaba hacerlo tranquilamente. Aquella pregunta que me hizo, logró hacerme recordar un suceso del día anterior… algo que me motivó y de cierta forma me hizo sentir feliz. Gracias a aquel suceso, tuve los ánimos de expresar mi arte en los cuadros. Sonreí para mi mismo… gracias a mi apuro y distracción, me topé con alguien que me hizo el día, ayer. No sé como, ni por qué, pero quizá haya sido aquella sonrisa que me dedicó.

Fui tan torpe que me crucé en una vereda en donde tomaban una foto familiar; aquel espacio estaba obstruido, pero por mi apuro, la ignoré. No podía dejar de sentir culpa y pena. Miraba a la familia, la cual lucía molesta, y justo cuando me voltee para disculparme con el fotógrafo, me encontré con un par de ojos miel que me miraban… quizá un tanto indiferente lo hizo, pero había algo en su mirada que me llamó la atención. Y sin mencionar aquellos rojizos cabellos, desordenándose de una forma tan adorable debido a la brisa, me hizo sentir ternura.

Yo inmediatamente me disculpé, seguido de hacer cortas y seguidas reverencias; deslicé mi mirada hacia él, tratando de ver su expresión. Me hizo sentir mas culpable aún por la forma en la que me miraba, aunque en sí, el sujeto estaba inexpresivo. Noté que mis disculpas no bastaban, pues aquel pelirrojo no me decía nada; tal parecía que se encontraba molesto. Pero un chico de gafas anaranjadas se acercó a él y le susurró algo, e hizo que el fotógrafo quitara su mirada de mí, y se posara en la familia.

El fotógrafo no tardó en dirigir su mirada hacia mí de nuevo, y volví a disculparme apenado. El me dijo, "_No te preocupes_", y en ese momento, justo ahí, me dedicó una de las más hermosas sonrisas que he visto en toda mi vida. Tan sencilla, llena de paz… Era una sonrisa tan angelical que era casi imposible decir que era de parte de un humano. No pude evitarlo, me sentí nervioso, y lo único que llegué a decir fue otra disculpa más y salí corriendo de allí, muy apenado.

Realmente no sé a que se debió a toda esa oleada de emociones y pensamientos… o quizá no quería creerlo. No, no podía estar enamorado de aquel fotógrafo… ¡No! Es lo único que me sobra: enamorarme. Necesito estar en una mejor posición económica, más aparte tengo una relación seria con Itachi, por lo que no quiero arruinar mi relación con el, o podría lamentarlo. Nunca le he sido infiel a nadie… ni aunque quisiera podría. Es sólo que, nunca me había sentido así con tan sólo ver a alguien… ni siquiera con Itachi.

Es curioso como comienzo a hablar… Hablo como si fuera a ver aquel pelirrojo de nuevo, y como si él se llegara a fijar en mi; eso es casi imposible, lo mejor será olvidarme de todo aquel asunto. Con pereza me levanté, seguido de sentarme en la cama; hoy me tocaba trabajar en el local de comida china, y lo peor de todo era que, la mitad de lo poco que ganaba, se iría para pagar las costosas vajillas; no tenia ganas de trabajar para recibir poco, pero ni modo, o es eso, o nada. Me estiré, seguido de bostezar. La noche anterior pude dormir placidamente sin tener que complacer a Itachi.

Lo único bueno de hoy era que, hoy era viernes; mañana podría descansar, salir, y relajarme un poco… y todo eso por que Itachi tenía que ir a una junta de viaje desde muy temprano, la cual le tomaría todo el fin de semana, quedándome solo, y con libertad. Seguramente me dejaría dinero para salir o algo por el estilo, por lo que me la pasaría bien el sábado y domingo… Esperaba con ansias que ya fuera mañana; oh, anhelada libertad.

Ahorré todas mis energías para levantarme de aquella cómoda cama, y me dirigí casi arrastrando los pies, hasta el perchero de la habitación, donde estaba mi bata colgada; me la coloqué encima y abrí la puerta. He de aclarar que esta vez si tenia mi pijama puesta; casi nunca la uso, por obvias razones. Recorrí aquel extenso pasillo, dirigiéndome hasta la cocina, donde encontré a Itachi cocinando tranquilamente, con su habitual gesto de cansancio y a la vez de fastidio.

—Haré Hot-Cakes —dijo Itachi cortante, y con voz ronca.

—Me parece bien h'm —respondí sencillamente, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Daba ternura como Itachi cocinaba Hot-Cakes con un delantal y usara aquella autoritaria voz.

Me senté en una de las sillas de la barra de desayuno; agarré el control de la televisión que estaba en la barra, y prendí el aparato. Pronto cobró imagen la pantalla, y comenzó el noticiero; sin pensarlo dos veces le cambié de canal… Itachi odia ver y escuchar las noticias... no sé por qué. Iba cambiando de canal muy seguido, tratando de buscar que había… nada interesante. Mendigo aparato... nunca tiene algo bueno para ver.

—Pon un canal de cocina… —ordenó roncamente Itachi, sin despegar su mirada de la mezcla que revolvía en un tazón.

—Bien h'm —contesté aburrido.

De una extraña manera, a Itachi le entretiene ver los canales de cocina; ni se porqué, si él realmente no cocina. En cierta parte, es gracioso como pone toda su atención al televisor mientras ve uno de esos programas de cocina. Sin más, comencé a buscar aquel canal de cocina que Itachi tanto le interesaba ver, hasta que encontré uno de comida italiana. Itachi sólo se dedicó a escuchar como preparaban los alimentos mientras él colocaba la masa en el sartén caliente.

Me levanté de mi silla y me dirigí hacia unos cajones para sacar los manteles; coloqué dos en la barra, seguido de poner también los platos, vasos, servilletas, cubiertos etc.… A Itachi le gusta que todo esté completo en la mesa. Saqué de las alacenas todos los posibles acompañantes para nuestros Hot-Cakes; miel, mermelada, jarabes, etc. Los coloqué en la barra también y después me dirigí hasta el refrigerador. Abrí aquel frío contenedor; me puse a revisar si había algo apropiado para acompañar nuestros Hot-Cakes.

—¿Quieres jugo o leche h'm? —pregunté sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, pues estaba metido en el refrigerador, viendo que otras opciones habían.

—Leche —contestó Itachi.

—Bien… _Yo tomaré lo mismo h'm _—susurré, mientras agarraba una botella de leche fría.

Serví la leche fresca en ambos vasos, seguido Itachi colocó los primeros Hot-Cakes sobre nuestros platos y continuó preparando más. Yo me senté de nuevo en la barra, a esperar a que todos mis Hot-Cakes estuvieran listos y los de Itachi también. Agarré una revista que se encontraba sobre la barra, y comencé a leerla como si en verdad estuviera interesante… No soportaba el interminable e incómodo silencio de Itachi; prefería leer la vida de los famosos, aunque sus vidas fueran tan ordinarias.

—¿Qué tal te va en el local de comida china? —preguntó el moreno, sin despegar su mirada del sartén.

—¿Ah? —me giré sorprendido, para mirarlo detenidamente. Me extrañó; nunca me había preguntado acerca de cómo me iba en mi trabajo—. Bien h'm —respondí monótono, aun sorprendido.

—¿Aun necesitas apoyo económico o… tu puedes solo? —preguntó Itachi, muy insinuante.

—¿Ah? —me le quedé mirando atónito, ¿a que se debía aquella indirecta? Y mas extraño aún, el tono que utilizó; parecía estar un poco nervioso—. –Oh bueno, rompí una vajillas del local, y… mi jefe sólo me dará la mitad de mi salario, por lo que dudo poder pagar mis útiles con lo que gano, ¡pero! Sólo será por unos meses h'm —contesté en un tono natural y a la vez nervioso, tratando de no demostrar mi asombro ante su peculiar comportamiento del día de hoy.

—¿Qué? —Itachi quitó su mirada del sartén y me miró sorprendido—. ¿Y por que no me lo dijiste antes? —preguntó, con un tono de entre sorprendido y molesto.

—Bueno, eso pasó anteayer… Y planeaba decírtelo ese mismo día, pero no tuve tiempo h'm —respondí un tanto nervioso, pues como reaccionó Itachi, me extrañó mucho.

—Deidara, ¿por qué no simplemente me pides dinero para que pagues las vajillas? —pregunta entre sorprendido y extrañado, casi exigiendo con la mirada una buena excusa.

—Bueno, son algo costosas y… —traté de responderle, pero me interrumpió.

—Deidara, sabes que sin importar la cantidad, yo la pagaré —dijo Itachi, un tanto decepcionado por mi respuesta.

—Gracias, es sólo que… —de nuevo intenté excusarme, pero me interrumpió por segunda vez.

—Ya sé harto que quieres independizarte, pero no estas en el mejor momento para aquello, así que mejor agradece lo que uno te ofrece —terminó de decir un tanto molesto, y de nuevo volvió con sus Hot-Cakes.

—Si h'm… —me sentía como niño regañado de nuevo. Aquello que Itachi recién había dicho me sonó como si mi padre me lo estuviera diciendo.

—Listo —susurró Itachi, mientras colocaba los últimos Hot-Cakes sobre nuestros platos. Seguido, se quitó el mandil y se sentó en la barra, a un lado de mí.

—Gracias h'm —susurré un tanto incómodo. Estoy cansado de que Itachi me trate como a su mantenido; tal parece que disfruta en pagar todos mis gastos. Y como no, con tanto dinero que tiene, hasta le sobra.

—Espero que te gusten —dijo fríamente el moreno.

Comenzamos a comer, cada uno agregándole su jarabe favorito a su desayuno. Como de costumbre, hubo un incómodo silencio durante el desayuno. El ambiente estaba un poco tenso, y creo saber a que se debía… Quizá Itachi si se molestó, o se ofendió. Me siento culpable otra vez; parece ser que Itachi quiere cambiar un poco… primero, se ofrece en hacer el desayuno, segundo, le interesa saber de mí… ¿Qué vendrá después?

Es gracioso, apenas me doy cuenta de algo; estoy tan acostumbrado al trato indiferente de Itachi, que hasta me extraña y me asusta que me trate bien en este momento. Quizá al fin se puso a pensar del trato que me da, la cual es muy inhumana. Pero la pregunta es, ¿por qué quiere cambiar?... ¿Acaso piensa que me va a perder? Es curioso, Itachi tiene un sexto sentido; presiente cuando algo, que le va a perjudicar de alguna manera, va a suceder. Casi siempre evita tales situaciones por su don.

Cuando tiene que hacer decisiones difíciles, comúnmente se guía por aquel presentimiento. Esto a veces me asusta; esta cualidad nunca la había visto en ninguna persona. Pero lo que más me asusta, es que siempre acierta. Quizá su sexto sentido le dice que puede perderme; con razón me preguntó acerca de cómo me iba en el local de comida china, o sea, refiriéndose a que si gano lo suficiente… Teme que yo ya no lo necesite más, y me valla.

Quizá su presentimiento esté en lo cierto; una vez que tenga lo suficiente para mantenerme, me iré lejos de él, sin importar sus sentimientos, si es que los tiene... Ya dependerá cuando aclare mis sentimientos por él. Pero, no entiendo algo… quizá su presentimiento se le adelantó, pues aun me falta mucho como para independizarme; hasta he llegado a pensar que para que eso suceda, faltarían unos años más, o… ¿Llegará pronto el día en que prefiera la calle, que a él? Tanto pensar así, me causa dolor de cabeza. Lo mejor seria olvidarlo; yo no poseo ningún sexto sentido como Itachi, por lo que haré como el resto: esperar a que suceda.

—¿Quieres bañarte tu solo, ó…? —preguntó Itachi, en un tono tranquilo. De alguna forma, aquel ambiente de tensión desapareció en el momento en que él habló.

—¿Ah? —me giré sorprendido; era la primera vez que me preguntaba eso, comúnmente me lo ordena. Definitivamente su comportamiento se trata de algún mal presentimiento que tiene sobre mí—. No, hagámoslo juntos h'm —dije, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Quizá me agrada más éste nuevo Itachi.

—Bien; te espero —musitó el moreno, seguido de levantarse de su lugar y agarrar sus platos, ahora ya sólo con restos de jarabe.

—Si h'm —respondí un tanto atónito; Itachi ya había terminado de comer, y yo no me había percatado de ello, ¿me habré quedado muy pensativo?

Me dediqué a terminar mi desayuno un poco mas rápido, ya que Itachi había terminado de lavar sus platos y guardar los jarabes en las alacenas; ahora ya se encontraba camino al baño. En cierta parte, me agrada la idea de que Itachi decidiera cambiar un poco su actitud conmigo, aunque no estoy muy seguro de ello... Itachi es una persona muy ambiciosa; he de suponer que sólo esta cambiando por que tiene el presentimiento de que me va a perder, y no por que le importe como me siento.

Pero que mas da, debería estar contento, pues, si antes me trataba como a su muñeco, con suma indiferencia ante mis sentimientos y pensamientos, y me mantenía con todo y lujos, ahora con este cambio, supongo que me tratará como a un ser humano, y como a su amante, e igual me va a seguir manteniendo… ¿Qué más podría pedir? Aunque… debería dejar de conformarme con lo que tengo, y tratar de conseguir lo que realmente quiero.

Tan pronto como terminé de comer, rápidamente me levanté de mi silla y agarré los platos para llevarlos al fregadero. En seguida, comencé a limpiarlos y una vez que terminé, recogí todo lo que quedaba en la barra, hasta quedar todo en orden y limpio, como le gusta al moreno. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me dirigí hacia el baño, donde seguramente Itachi estaría esperándome un tanto molesto por mi demora.

Llegué hasta la puerta del baño, y coloqué mi mano sobre la perilla, girándola lentamente. Me asomé desde la puerta, y una gran nube de vapor salió desesperadamente desde lo poco que había abierto. Vi que Itachi ya se encontraba del otro lado del cancel; a juzgar de qué tenia mucha espuma, y a que también se tallaba la cabeza con ambas manos, se podría decir que se encontraba lavando su cabello.

Me adentré silenciosamente al baño, y cerré la puerta. Desamarré mi bata, y la dejé caer al piso; seguido, me quité mi camisón de dormir, y mi ropa interior, y las boté junto donde estaba mi bata. Quedé totalmente desnudo, y así, abrí el cancel, y me adentré a la regadera; para variar, el agua estaba hirviendo. Itachi terminaba de enjuagarse su cabello, y a quitarse la espuma que tenia en su cara.

Una vez que terminó, me dedicó una sonrisa; al parecer, no estaba molesto conmigo. Me abrazó, y me condujo hasta donde caía la caliente agua, para que comenzara a mojarme. Pronto sus labios encontraron los míos; empezó a lamerlos y a morderlos provocativamente. Yo le seguí gustoso, en cierta parte, había un ligero toque de diferencia en como lo hacia; esta vez había cariño. Rozó su mejilla con la mía, y dirigió su rostro hasta mi oído.

—Ya terminé; dejaré que te bañes con privacidad… —susurró Itachi, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Me sorprendió; se separó de mí con delicadeza, y abrió el cancel, seguido de colocarse una diminuta toalla alrededor de sus caderas. Sin más, se retiró del baño, y así, dándome privacidad. Yo me quedé mirando la puerta, un tanto sorprendido, pero no tardé en volver a lo mío, y comenzar a limpiar mi larga y dorada cabellera. De alguna extraña manera, me quedé con las ganas de seguir con aquellos dulces besos que Itachi me dio hace poco… Tal parece que el moreno también tiene su lado romántico.

**l l l l l l l l l l**

Al cabo de un largo tiempo, terminé de bañarme; me había tomado todo mi tiempo para hacerlo, justo como a mi me gusta. Cerré la llave de la regadera, y abrí el cancel. Agarré una toalla, y con ella, traté de sacudirme el cabello, pues estaba totalmente mojado; al terminar, la dejé sobre mis hombros. Seguido, me pasé otra toalla por todo el cuerpo, para deshacerme de las gotas que sobraban. Me la envolví alrededor de mi cadera, y me retiré del baño, pero no sin antes agarrar mis prendas sucias, que se encontraban en el suelo.

Ahora me dirigía hacia el cuarto de Itachi, o que diga, a nuestro cuarto; no entiendo como es que a pesar de estar viviendo tanto tiempo con él, aun no logro acostumbrarme que ahora es nuestro cuarto. Estaba apunto de tocar la puerta, pero algo me detuvo: a Itachi le molesta que haga eso, por lo que dirigí mi mano hasta la perilla, y la giré, aliviado… estuvo cerca, por poco arruino el día.

Itachi ya se encontraba casi listo; sólo se acomodaba su blanca camisa, para que quedara bien lisa, y se aseguraba de que ningún botón estuviera fuera de su lugar. Ya tenía el cabello seco, y bien peinado, o al menos como suele llevárselo; sujeto a una coleta no muy apretada. Me dirigí hasta el extenso armario, donde en el lado izquierdo se encontraban las prendas de Itachi, y del lado derecho, las mías.

No tenia que elegir mi vestimenta, pues hoy me tocaba ir al local de comida china, por lo que tendría que usar mi uniforme de diario. Lo agarré, y lo coloqué sobre la cama; me dirigí hasta la cajonera, donde saqué mi ropa interior, una camisa, y un par de calcetines. Me quité la toalla y rápidamente me puse mi ropa interior, a espaldas del moreno… Me incomoda cuando Itachi se me queda viendo mientras me visto.

Me senté en la cama, y me coloqué los calcetines, seguido de agarrar mi uniforme. No demoré en ponérmelo todo; no era nada complicado, ni tenia detalles… Se trataba de una camisa blanca con el nombre del restaurante grabado en el lado izquierdo de mi pecho. Después, mis pantalones de mezclilla oscura, sin ser precisamente negra. Por ultimo, mis tenis negros, que tenía franjas blancas a los lados.

—¿Quieres que te lleve al restaurante? —preguntó Itachi, desde el umbral de la puerta.

—¿No tienes prisa h'm? —pregunté, mientras me amarraba las agujetas. No quería retrasarlo si es que tenia prisa.

—No precisamente, estamos a tiempo… —contestó Itachi, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. El día de hoy lo había visto sonreír tantas veces, que es posible concluir que ese no era Itachi.

—Está bien; sólo déjame arreglarme el cabello y estaré listo h'm —respondí, con una sonrisa.

—Bien, te espero en la puerta —musitó el moreno, y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Me levanté de la cama, y me dirigí de nuevo a la cajonera, donde de ahí, saqué la secadora. La conecté en el enchufe más cercano; la prendí, y pronto comencé a secarme mi larga cabellera, aunque no lo hacia con tiempo precisamente, ya que estaba Itachi esperándome, por lo que lo hacia rápido. Para un rato, mi cabello ya se encontraba seco; me pasé el peine rápido, y até un poco de mi cabello a una coleta alta.

Desconecté la secadora, seguido de guardarla y apagar las luces de la habitación. Agarré mi mochila, donde tenía mi cambio de ropa, y me retiré de la habitación rápidamente. Me dirigí hasta la única entrada del departamento; encontré a Itachi parado a un lado de la puerta, tranquilo y sobrio, como de costumbre; he de suponer que Itachi ya había instalado la seguridad del departamento, en lo que yo terminaba de arreglarme.

—¿Listo? —preguntó el moreno, mientras revisaba la hora en su fino reloj de oro.

—Si h'm —respondí, mientras colocaba mi mochila en un hombro.

Ambos salimos, e Itachi cerró la puerta. Sin prisa alguna, nos dirigimos hasta el elevador, y nos adentramos a la cabina. Ahí mismo nos encontramos con un vecino, pero como nosotros no somos de los vecinos sociables… o más bien, no lo es Itachi; por eso no interactuamos con él, y estuvimos callados mientras la cabina bajaba. Llegamos hasta la planta baja, y sin más, nos dirigimos hasta el estacionamiento del lujoso edificio.

No tardamos en llegar hasta donde el brillante auto de Itachi se encontraba; era un auto sumamente lujoso, ultimo modelo… Así es, a Itachi le encanta los autos; cada año tiene el afán de comprarse uno nuevo. Nos adentramos, y arrancó el auto, seguido de salir del estacionamiento. Ahora nos encontrábamos en las transitadas y contaminadas calles de la ciudad. Yo me dedicaba a observar lo que nos rodeaba desde la ventana, sin hablarle a Itachi, ya que no le gusta hablar mientras el está manejando.

Como ya había dicho antes, el local de comida china donde trabajo, no se encontraba muy lejos de donde vivíamos, por lo que fue cuestión de minutos para llegar, aunque por el tráfico que este día presentaba, tardamos un poco mas de lo acostumbrado. Itachi se paró justo enfrente del restaurante, en un lugar donde no perturbara con la fluidez del tráfico. Agarré mis cosas, y quité el seguro de la puerta, sin abrirla aún.

—Gracias; que tengas un buen día h'm —dije, para luego acercármele y besar sus labios. Él me agarró de la barbilla delicadamente con dos de sus dedos, para que no me fuera tan pronto. Probaba mis labios como si se tratara de un caramelo; lo hacia suave y lentamente, hasta que lo cortó dolorosamente, de una forma sutil.

—Igualmente —susurró Itachi con voz seductora, y esbozó una sonrisa.

—… —me sonrojé; creo que éste cambio en Itachi hace que me vuelva a enamorar de él. Maldito sea.

Sin más, abrí la puerta y me bajé del auto. Cerré la puerta una vez estando afuera, y me asomé a la ventana, y me despedí con la mano, moviéndola de un lado para otro. Itachi correspondió, para después echar a andar el auto, y se alejó de donde yo estaba. Me dirigí hasta la entrada del restaurante, y abrí la puerta como si se tratara de mi segundo hogar: con total confianza. Al momento de entrar, sonó la típica campanita de entrada, haciéndoles saber a los que se encontraban ya adentro, que había llegado.

—¡Hola h'm! —saludé alegremente, notando que no había ningún cliente a esta hora.

—Hey, ¿qué hay, Deidara? —saludó Hidan sonriente, saliendo de la cocina.

—Pues ando de buen humor h'm —contesté mientras esbozaba una alegre sonrisa.

—Vaya, ¿y eso a que se debe? —preguntó pícaro, Hidan; tenia una perversa sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

—Nada de lo que tú piensas, pervertido h'm —contesté, con una picara sonrisa.

—¡Deidara! —saludó entusiasmado, casi gritando, una persona que recién salía de la cocina del restaurante.

—¿Kisame h'm? —me giré sorprendido, y vi un compañero de trabajo que se aproximaba hacia nosotros.

Kisame es el que ayuda Kakuzu en la cocina; él es un poco mayor que yo. Es muy alegre, tiene sentido del humor y es muy positivo. Hay que recalcar que, es más alto que yo, y tiene sus músculos mas formados… definitivamente, tanto como Kakuzu. Tiene el cabello de un color azul oscuro, y un par de ojos oscuros también. El tiene una profesión: es biólogo marino, es por eso que en vacaciones no suele estar en el local, ya que se encuentra viajando, investigando los océanos.

—Uff, gracias por cubrirme el otro día… De veras que te lo agradezco —decía Kisame muy apenado, mientras daba cortas y seguidas reverencias—. De verdad que me enfermé, y no era capaz ni de levantarme —mencionó avergonzado, el más alto.

—No, no te preocupes… Espero que te encuentres mejor h'm —dije con sinceridad, a lo que sonreía calidamente. Sabía que Kisame no mentía; se le puede ver en la cara.

—Gracias, lo estoy —contestó Kisame, rascándose la nuca torpemente.

—¡Ya paren con sus niñerías! Los clientes no tardan en llegar —gritó desde la cocina del restaurante, Kakuzu, muy irritado.

—Ya cállate, viejo —contestó Hidan harto de su malhumorado compañero—. Todavía es temprano, hombre, ¿quién se pasa a estas horas a comer comida china? —preguntó.

—Para empezar, ¡no estoy viejo! Sólo mas maduro, segundo... —decía Kakuzu, hasta que fue interrumpido.

—Ya, ya lo sabemos: el tiempo es oro —dijo Kisame casi en un suspiro, adivinando lo que diría su compañero de trabajo—. Ahí voy —se alejó de la entrada, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina con pesadez.

—A trabajar, flojos —mencionó Hidan de mala gana, mientras cogía la escoba para seguir barriendo el lugar, como lo estaba haciendo hace un rato.

—Si, claro h'm —contesté en son de burla, para luego adentrarme a la cocina. En el perchero, que se encontraba casi a un lado de la puerta, agarré mi mandil y me lo coloqué, para así, ayudar a Hidan a preparar el lugar.

**l l l l l l l l l l**

Pasaron las horas, clientes iban y venían; ese día, al parecer no llegó tanta clientela como en otros días, lo cual era una frustración para algunos de nosotros, ya que como el equipo estaba completo, listo para rendir mas, curiosamente toca menos clientela. Y a veces, cuando nuestro equipo esta incompleto, _y a uno que otro le toca cubrir_, el lugar esta llenísimo. En fin, unos nos dedicamos a holgazanear… otros no.

—¡Hidan! La orden cinco ya está —gritó Kakuzu, mientras colocaba los pedidos sobre la barra.

—Gracias, viejo… —contestó Hidan, mientras colocaba todos los platillos en su bandeja, y las llevaba a la mesa correspondiente.

-—Joder, deja de llamarme viejo —se quejó el mayor, un poco irritado.

Yo me encontraba dentro de la cocina; estaba sentado, comiendo un poco de arroz con salsa que Kisame me había ofrecido como compensación por haberlo cubierto cuando enfermó. Estaba holgazaneando un poco, y las dos mesas ocupadas en el local, estaban al cargo de Hidan sin problema alguno. Kisame no tardó en unirse a mi flojera, y se trajo también su plato de arroz con salsa a la mesa. Ambos nos encontrábamos comiendo nuestro arroz recién hecho tranquilamente, hasta que Kisame sacó algo de su bolsillo.

—Toma, una galleta de la fortuna —dijo Kisame mientras me pasaba una galleta con su envoltura.

—¿Ah? —me giré para prestarle atención a mi compañero—. ¡Ah! Gracias h'm —contesté alegre al ver lo que me había traído, ¡me encantan las galletas de la fortuna! Aunque es curioso, porque no tengo suerte realmente.

—A ver, el mío... —decía Kisame mientras le quitaba la envoltura a su galletita. No tardó en abrirla, y leer su contenido—. "_Prepárate; harás un largo viaje_" —leyó en voz alta el mayor, con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Que bien, ¿qué dice el tuyo? —preguntó, para después comerse la galletita de una sola pieza.

—A ver... —comencé a abrir la galleta, y saqué el delgado y fino papelito que contenía—. "_Pon atención; quizá el amor se encuentre mas cerca de lo que piensas_" —leí en voz alta. Me sorprendí un poco ante lo que me había salido. Nunca, en el tiempo que llevo trabajando aquí, me había salido algo similar.

—¡Vaya, Deidara! —dijo Kisame, sorprendido de 'mi suerte'—. ¿Le serás infiel a Itachi? —reía el mayor, en son de burla.

—Ni lo menciones h'm —susurré un poco asustado. Con el simple hecho de pensar que si Itachi llegara a enterarse, si algo así sucediera, no viviría para contarlo.

—Y hablando de Itachi, ¿cómo te va con él? —preguntó Kisame, un poco curioso.

—Digamos que un poco mejor h'm —contesté, mientras llevaba un poco de arroz a mi boca.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Kisame, sorprendido.

—Aún no lo sé precisamente h'm —respondí, y no pude contener las ganas de reír—. Itachi está lleno de sorpresas —susurré, con una picara sonrisa en mi rostro.

—¿Ah? —Kisame se me quedó mirando un tanto confundido, pero no tardó en reírse conmigo.

—Par de comadres, ¡pónganse a trabajar! —ordenó Kakuzu, mirándonos con cara de pocos amigos.

—Oigan, si… Deidara, ya llegó otro cliente, encárgate tú de él —dijo Hidan, mientras se sentaba a un lado de Kisame, exhausto.

—Está bien h'm —contesté un poco pesado, mientras me levantaba de mi lugar, y me volvía a colocar mi mandil.

Agarré menús del restaurante que se encontraba en la mesa, y salí de la cocina, listo para trabajar. Me quedé parado enfrente de la puerta de la cocina, para buscar con la mirada, la mesa recién ocupada. Noté dos mesas ya ocupadas, pero con sus órdenes ya sobre la mesa; seguí buscando, hasta encontrar, en una mesa que estaba alado de la ventana, una persona observando la ciudad a través de la transparencia del vidrio.

Era un alivio que se tratara de una sola persona, pues es seguro que pedirá poco. Dejé los manús que sobraban en la barra, enfrente de la cocina, sólo quedándome con uno en la mano. Esbocé una sonrisa; es importante mostrar disponibilidad ante el cliente… o al menos eso cree el jefe. Me encaminé hasta la mesa ocupada, y quedé justo a un lado del cliente, que al parecer, no se percataba de mi presencia.

—Buenas tardes, ¿qué desea h'm? —pregunté, mientras colocaba el menú sobre la mesa.

—Buenas tardes, ¿le importaría si me tomo mi tiempo para escoger? —preguntó el cliente con desánimo, sin siquiera dirigir su mirada a mi.

—Adelante h'm —respondí, para después retirarme.

Me di media vuelta, dispuesto para dirigirme a la cocina de nuevo, y así, darle privacidad al cliente. Empujé la puerta de la cocina, y me adentré; me recargué en la barra, donde había una ventanilla, sin vidrio, que permitía ver el exterior de la cocina, o sea, donde estaban los clientes. Así podría saber cuando el cliente estuviese listo para ordenar… Aunque, el cliente ni siquiera se dedicaba a revisar el menú; no, seguía observando a través de la ventana.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Kakuzu, molesto, seguramente pensando que nada mas estaba holgazaneando de nuevo.

—Dice el cliente que quiere tiempo para tomar su orden h'm —contesté en forma monótona, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a mi compañero.

—Joder… —susurró Kakuzu, y se alejó de mí.

Yo observaba todo el restaurante; realmente me gustaba su diseño. Este local, es uno de los mejores restaurantes de comida oriental de la ciudad, debido a su diseño original de la antigua china. También comencé a observar los clientes; en la primera mesa, parecía ser que eran jóvenes reunidos, pasando un buen momento entre amigos. En la segunda mesa, parecía ser que se trataba de una familia, conformada por padre, madre, hijo e hija; ver una familia reunida, lograba hacerme suspirar con melancolía siempre… tiene tiempo que no visito a mi familia.

Y por ultimo, el cliente que acababa de atender, que se encontraba cerca de la entrada… aun seguía observando a través de la ventana la ciudad, como hace un rato. Era un poco extraño aquel sujeto… creo haber escuchado su voz en algún otro lado, aunque no estoy muy seguro de ello. En ese momento, el cliente apartó su mirada de la ventana, y por fin se dignó a revisar el menú.

—_Esperen un momento h'm _—susurré.

Me reincorporé sorprendido, pues apenas me había percatado de algo; el cliente era pelirrojo… pero tenía un color rojo un tanto familiar. Forcé la vista, para observar su rostro, pero aun así no alcanzaba a ver nada desde donde estaba realmente. Relajé mi vista, y di un paso atrás; esperaría a que pidiera su orden para observarlo mejor. Hay algo muy extraño y familiar en él… quizá su indiferencia me recuerda a Itachi un poco.

Después de unos largos minutos de estar esperando, noté que cerró el menú, y de nuevo volvió con lo que hacia hace poco: observar la ciudad. Supuse que ya se había decidido, por lo que decidí volver con el cliente. Me alejé de la ventanilla, dispuesto a retirarme de la cocina a tomar su orden. Antes de salir, sentí una mirada pesada sobre mí; me giré extrañado, para ver de quien se trataba.

—Vuelve con la orden —susurró amenazante Kakuzu, mirándome irritado, con los brazos cruzados.

—Ya te dije que quería tomarse su tiempo h'm… No es mi culpa —contesté, mirándolo un poco extrañado. Kakuzu llega a ser muy raro a veces… y es se debe a que no es muy paciente con los demás.

—¿Qué estas esperando? El tiempo es oro —decía Kakuzu, dándose media vuelta, molesto.

—_Pero que molesto es h'm _—ensaba con el ceño fruncido, mientras empujaba la puerta.

Salí de la cocina, y mientras me dirigía hasta la mesa del cliente, sacaba mi libretita de órdenes y mi pluma. Como la vez anterior, me puse a un lado del cliente, y al parecer, de nuevo no se percataba de mi presencia. Era un poco exasperante esta situación… si esta vez no ordenaba, tenia a Kakuzu esperándome con su cuchillo de cocina; con sólo imaginármelo, sentía escalofríos.

—¿Listo para ordenar h'm? —pregunté con tranquilidad, para que el cliente no malinterpretara o pensara que lo estaba apurando o presionando.

—Nada mas quiero un té verde, por favor —dijo, aun volteado hacia la ventana. Aquel sujeto no se dignaba ni siquiera a dirigirme la mirada.

—De acuerdo, en un momento h'm —ontesté extrañado, ¿tanto se tardó para sólo pedir un té? Sin más, me retiré.

Seguro no lo vería a la cara, pero estaba casi seguro a que aquel presentimiento de haberlo visto en otro lado, fue algo pasajero… ¿Cómo estaba tan seguro? Bueno, por lo que vi apenas, lucía prendas de marca; créanme, yo se de esto… después de todo, vivo con alguien que usa marcas exclusivas. Y como yo no tengo conocidos que sean adinerados, más que Itachi, claro está, estoy seguro de no conocerlo.

—Un té verde para la mesa dos h'm —ordené, desde la barra. No había necesidad de entrar a la cocina, ya que el té se sirve en la barra.

—Aquí está —susurró Kakuzu después de unos minutos. Me entregó, desde la ventanilla, la fina taza con el té verde bien caliente.

—Gracias h'm —contesté, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Estaba casi seguro de que Kakuzu se había molestado, ya que él cliente había tardado en ordenar, sólo para pedir té.

De nuevo me dirigí hasta la mesa del cliente. Como ya lo había hecho anteriormente, me coloqué a un lado del cliente, con la taza de té en mis manos; estaba dispuesto a colocar la taza sobre la mesa, enfrente del cliente, sin decir nada precisamente… quizá el cliente quería tranquilidad, por lo que no lo interrumpiría en lo absoluto. Justo en ese momento, el cliente se digna a dar la cara; se gira indiferente, y me mira directo a los ojos con aquella cansada mirada.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo de una forma brusca; quedé estático al ver el rostro de aquel joven… El cliente se trataba del fotógrafo con el que me topé el día anterior. Instintivamente di un paso hacia atrás, pero como no calculé tal movimiento, mi pie izquierdo se tropezó con mi pie derecho, y con esto, perdiendo el equilibrio. Y como aun no colocaba el té sobre la mesa, éste salió disparado hacia otro lado, sin quemar a nadie... por suerte. Yo caí sin remedio, pero logré reaccionar y cachar la taza de té.

—_Uff… salvé la tacita h'm _—pensaba con alivio, pero fue efímero, pues pasó por mi cabeza aquella imagen de nuevo, de aquel joven.

—¡Disculpe! De verdad que lo lamento… —decía el pelirrojo, parándose de su asiento un poco asustado. Se inclinó a un lado de mí, para ayudarme a levantar.

—No; fue mi culpa h'm… No se preocupe —decía con una sonrisa nerviosa, tratando de levantarme sin tanta ayuda del pelirrojo.

—Lo lamento… —susurraba aquel pelirrojo, ya una vez parados.

Yo no podía dejar de sonreír nerviosamente; me sentía como un estúpido al haberme caído enfrente de él. Y es que aún no lo podía creer, de nuevo me sentía encandilado, justo como ayer. Su mirada tan peculiar, o al menos, la que me dedicaba, me ponía nervioso de cierta manera; era un tanto macabra, pero a la vez angelical. Hubo un momento en que nuestras miradas se conectaron, y nos miramos con intensidad. Esa sonrisa estúpida, y nerviosa que tenia, desapareció, sin saber precisamente en qué momento. No parpadeábamos ni siquiera un solo momento; sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba, hasta tener un ritmo desenfrenado. Era como la primera vez en que lo vi… ¿Qué tiene este sujeto, que me hace sentir así?

—Yo… Iré por su té h'm —decía entre pausadamente, sin ser capaz de quitar mi mirada sobre él.

—Gracias —asintió el pelirrojo, aun atónito.

Fui yo quien desvió la mirada primero, y me di media vuelta. Me dirigí lentamente hasta la cocina, casi caminando como una persona hipnotizada. Nunca pensé que me lo volvería a encontrar, o al menos, no creí que fuera tan pronto; justamente esta mañana decía tonterías acerca de él… Que curioso. Llegué hasta la puerta de la cocina, y empujé la puerta, sabiendo que me esperaría al entrar.

—¡Deidara! —gritó Kakuzu eufórico una vez que entré a la cocina.

—Lo sé, lo sé… ¡Lo siento h'm! —decía muy avergonzado; era la segunda vez en la semana que se me caía la orden.

—¡Lo pagas tú! Toma —dijo Kakuzu, mientras me arrebataba la taza vacía que llevaba en mi mano derecha, y me pasaba otra taza de té verde.

—Tranquilo viejo, fue sólo un accidente —dijo Hidan, despreocupado, desde su lugar en la mesa.

—¡Es la segunda vez que esto pasa! Imagínate como se habría puesto el jefe si la taza se hubiera roto —decía Kakuzu, casi a punto de estallar.

—Me asustas, viejo —susurró Kisame, mirando al mayor con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero no pasó, así que ya relájate —dijo Hidan, meciéndose en su silla, en pose de vago.

—¡Bueno, pues ve a limpiar el té regado! —ordenó Kakuzu, ya un poco menos exaltado.

—Ya voy, ya voy —decía Hidan de mala gana, levantándose de su lugar con pereza; se dirigió al cuarto de limpieza por el trapeador.

Me retiré de la cocina un tanto apenado… Tuve suerte de que el jefe no estuviera autorizando el lugar; seguramente me habría despedido en el momento en que me caí. Y estoy seguro de que ninguno de mis compañeros no dirá absolutamente nada, e inclusive estoy seguro de que Kakuzu no dirá nada, pues creo que no le importó verdaderamente el hecho de que se me haya caído el té; quizá esté un poco nervioso por algunas razones personales.

Me dispuse a entregarle el té al cliente, y mientras llegaba, trataba de esbozar mi mejor sonrisa, para dedicársela. Me encontraba un poco nervioso, pero a la vez, ansioso por verlo de nuevo. Es curioso como éste sujeto despierta en mi, tantas emociones y ansiedades en un solo momento. Me pregunto… ¿Cómo se llamará? Esperaba que de alguna forma, lograra saberlo.

A tan sólo de estar a dos metros de la mesa, noté que ya no había nadie. Mi sonrisa decayó; aquel sujeto ya se había ido, y no tuve ni siquiera la oportunidad de preguntar su nombre… Me acerqué hasta la mesa, ahora vacía; coloqué el té sobre la mesa un tanto decepcionado, y entonces vi una nota, con dinero sobre ella; al parecer, bastaba para pagar las dos tazas de té, y mi propina ahí. Agarré el papel, y lo leí.

—_"Disculpe mi desaparición, pero se me presentó una situación. Fui muy descortés, espero volverlo a ver, y disculparme personalmente… Atte. Akasuna no Sasori." _—susurré.

Al terminar de leer aquella nota, me emocioné; ahora sabía su nombre… _Sasori_. Le di vuelta a la nota, pues me extrañó su peculiar textura al reverso; era una fotografía, y me sonrojé al ver mi imagen en ella… Era la que me tomó por accidente ayer, cuando me atravesé justo cuando hacía una toma familiar. No pude evitar sonreír por la emoción… de nuevo mi corazón palpitaba a mil, y sentía mis mejillas calientes… ¡Si me recordó! Hasta inclusive, reveló la fotografía, y no la borró.

—_Sasori h'm _—suspiré, sonrojado. Volví a revisar el reverso de la fotografía, y noté que en una esquina decía la procedencia donde se había revelado la fotografía—. _"Akasuna Studio" _—supongo que es ahí donde trabaja, y a juzgar por el nombre que llevaba el estudio fotográfico, ha de ser de él.

-¿Qué pasa, Deidara?– Preguntó Hidan, quien apenas había llegado con el trapeador, para limpiar el té regado en el suelo.

—¿Ah? —me giré sorprendido, para ver a mi compañero—. ¡Ah! No, nada… Es sólo que ya se fue el cliente h'm —contesté mientras guardaba disimuladamente la foto en mi mandil.

—¡Al menos te salvó de tu muerte! —dijo Hidan, señalando el dinero—. Si no te hubiera pagado, seguro Kakuzu te habría matado de una forma psicópata con el cuchillo de cocina —decía en son de burla, mientras comenzaba a trapear.

—Si, seguro h'm —contesté, desviando la mirada, para disimular mi notorio sonrojo.

—Mmm… —Hidan dio una pausa a su limpieza, y me miró extrañado, sospechando algo—. Estás raro, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó desconcertado, asomándose hacia mí, para verme mejor la cara.

—No, no es nada h'm —respondí, volteándome para verlo, ya sin estar sonrojado—. Hidan, ¿sabes a que hora termina mi turno h'm? —pregunté, sonriéndole.

—Supongo que aproximadamente en una hora —contestó extrañado, Hidan—._ Él mejor que nadie debería saberlo..._

—Perfecto h'm —susurré, mientras esbozaba una picara sonrisa.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó el peligrisáceo en susurro, con una ceja arqueada.

—No nada h'm —contesté, casi riéndome. Creo que fui muy obvio, y mi compañero no tardó en notarlo.

Sin más, agarré el dinero que estaba sobre la mesa, y me retiré de ahí. Me dirigí hasta donde estaba la caja registradora, y guardé el dinero allí. Me recargué sobre la barra, sosteniendo mi cabeza con mi mano derecha, y me puse a pensar… ¿Por qué éste joven me interesa tanto? No, no creo que sea atracción, digo, serle infiel a Itachi seria lo último que haría sobre la faz de la tierra. Quizá es curiosidad… Sasori tiene algo que me llama la atención en cierto modo. Hay algo en su comportamiento, que hace que quiera saber más de él. Es tan… misterioso aquel sujeto.

—Oye Hidan, ¿sabes por donde está "Akasuna Studio" h'm? —pregunté, sonriéndole a mi compañero.

—No estoy seguro… Creo que esta cerca del parque "Akari", frente a la calle "Tetsu" —contestó Hidan, quien ya había terminado de trapear el piso.

—Gracias h'm —susurré, con una calida sonrisa en mi rostro, para luego dirigirme, a la cocina.

**l l l l l l l l l l**

Pasó una hora, y sinceramente se me hizo eterna; fue la hora mas larga de mi vida. No sé por qué, pero seguro algo tiene que ver en lo que estuve pensando durante ese tiempo… Y es que no puedo evitarlo, aquel pelirrojo se adueñó de mi mente. A cada orden que atendía, recordaba su rostro; tan pálido, tan lisa su piel, sus facciones tan perfectas. Ni siquiera puedo creer como estoy pensando; me doy miedo. Nunca había pensado de esa forma… Jamás me puse a describir el rostro de alguien.

Me quité el mandil, y lo coloqué en el perchero de la cocina. Me retiré de la cocina, para dirigirme al baño para empleados del restaurante, con mi mochila. Cerré la puerta con seguro, para que así, nadie entrara a perturbarme. Saqué mi ropa de la mochila, y comencé a desvestirme, para cambiarme de prendas. Me puse mis jeans algo desgastados, deslavados, y holgados, que me llegan hasta la pantorrilla. También me puse una playera blanca, con frases de colores, y por último, unas sandalias negras… Sin mencionar que llevo mis pulseras de colores en ambas muñecas. Lo sé, no me visto muy decente, ni mucho menos elegante, pero es muy cómodo, y eso es lo único que importa.

Guardé mi uniforme en la mochila tranquilamente, para después mirarme en el espejo. Traté de arreglarme un poco el cabello, como mi coleta, que ya se estaba cayendo. También me arreglé mi flequillo, y peiné mi larga cabellera con el cepillo que traía en mi mochila. Después guardé todo, y me retiré del baño, ya listo para salir del restaurante, pues mi turno del día de hoy, había acabado. Pero antes de salir, me despediría de mis compañeros de trabajo, por lo que entré a la cocina.

—¡Ya me voy, chicos h'm! —dije mientras me despedía con la mano.

—¡Que te valla bien, Deidara! —respondió Kisame, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Adiós, rubia —dijo Hidan, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—¡Hmm! —fruncí el ceño; era un fastidio que me llamaran así. Desvié mi mirada de Hidan, para dirigirla hacia Kakuzu—. Oye viejo, a cortesía de la casa, ¿me haces un té verde para llevar un? —pregunté, con una sonrisa nerviosa… estaba seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar Kakuzu.

—Ni lo pienses —espetó Kakuzu, desde la plancha, en un tono histérico.

—Te lo pido como favor h'm —dije, insistiéndole al viejo de Kakuzu con una sonrisa.

—Está bien, ¡pero me debes un favor! —respondió Kakuzu, resignado.

—Si, si, como quieras h'm —contesté, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Aquí tienes… —dijo Kakuzu de mala gana, mientras me extendía el recipiente con el té verde caliente.

—¡Gracias h'm! —contesté, agarrando el té verde—. ¡Nos vemos! —me despedí con la mano libre, a lo que mis compañeros correspondieron, y me retiré de la cocina.

Me dirigí hasta la salida del restaurante, con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Pronto me encontraba por las transitas calles de la ciudad, y comencé a caminar, rumbo a mi destino. Durante la ultima hora, estuve convenciéndome en ir a donde el pelirrojo seguramente se ha de encontrar… he de suponer que estaba trabajando en su estudio fotográfico; más o menos ya sabía su localización. Pero no hay que mal pensar; no, sólo le voy a entregar su té verde.

**l l l l l l l l l l**

Era un poco complicado caminar entre tanta gente, y tanto tráfico… De verdad que el día de hoy estaba muy transitada la ciudad. A menudo chocaba con la gente, y ésta ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de disculparse. Tal parecía que la vida de los demás, era un tanto rutinaria. No sé, pero yo pienso que a veces ayuda a la conciencia cuando expresamos lo que pensamos y sentimos mediante múltiples recursos, y así, estas manifestaciones llegan a ser llamadas "arte".

Hay a veces también en que es mejor compartirlo con alguien que te de confianza y apoyo… Todo depende de la situación y de la persona. Existen muchas maneras de expresar lo que pensamos y sentimos; lo importante es hacerlo. Uno no tiene porqué reprimir lo que siente… Por ejemplo, sentir amor, y no expresarlo, es como envolver un regarlo, y no entregarlo. Es por eso que la vida se vuelve a veces tan rutinaria; hay que darle tiempo a lo que sentimos y expresarlo, para desencadenarse del mundo exterior, que tanto nos atarea.

Llevaba unos minutos caminando; ahora me encontraba en una parte de la ciudad, menos transitada. Era un poco extraño como no se acumulaba la gente por aquí, todos fluían; se me hizo un cambio muy brusco al llegar a otra calle, y no tener casi nadie a mí alrededor, e incluso, los autos fluían con mayor rapidez. Alrededor de mi eran puestos, tiendas, y locales… he de suponer que la gente anda comprando por aquí, por lo que no se encuentra por las veredas caminando perdidamente.

Pronto me encontraba en la calle "Tetsu", por lo que alcé mi mirada, y encontré un letrero que decía, "Akasuna Studio" a lo lejos… En cierta parte, me emocioné, pero sentí unos terribles nervios. No estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, tal perecía que me dejaba llevar por algún sentimiento nunca antes experimentado. Me fui acercando, hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada, donde tenía un letrero de, "Abierto".

La puerta era transparente, y podía ver cierta parte del interior, el cual estaba casi vacío, más que una u otra persona sentada en la recepción. Estaba un poco indeciso en abrir la puerta, pero al fin de cuentas, terminé adentro de aquel lugar, sin saber que me impulsó a hacerlo. He de mencionar que el lugar estaba muy limpio, y bien decorado, propio de un artista… el ambiente no era muy pesado, hasta me sentí un poco mas relajado, y mis nervios cesaron. Me dirigí hasta la recepción, donde encontré a un joven de peculiares gafas anaranjadas, el cual había visto el otro día también, ayudando al pelirrojo.

—Buenas tardes h'm —susurré con un poco de nerviosismo… No estaba muy seguro de querer preguntar por el pelirrojo.

—Si, buenas tardes, ¿qué se le ofrece? —preguntó aquel joven con voz infantil, mientras me dedicaba una calida sonrisa.

—Yo… —las palabras no salían de mi boca; no sabia que preguntar exactamente—. ¿Se encuentra Akasuna no Sasori h'm? —pregunté, inseguro.

—Déjeme ver… —contestó el joven, para luego oprimir un botón del teléfono que tenia a un lado—. ¿Zetsu? —llamó, a través de la maquina.

—_Si, ¿qué pasa? _—respondió un joven de voz grave, desde la maquina.

—¿Está Sasori en el estudio? —preguntó el de cabellos azabache.

—_Terminó las tomas que fueron de último momento, y luego se fue sin decir nada precisamente _—concluyó el joven desde la maquina.

—Oh, gracias, esta bien… —respondió el joven, y luego colgó—. No, no se encuentra, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo? —preguntó amablemente, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—No, no realmente… Gracias de todas maneras h'm —contesté un poco desilusionado, casi a punto de decaer mi sonrisa.

—Claro, para servirle —respondió el joven de gafas anaranjadas desde su escritorio.

Bajé la mirada, y me dirigí hasta la entrada del estudio fotográfico; abrí la puerta, y salí de aquel lugar sin decir más. Estaba un poco desilusionado, pues esperaba poder encontrármelo y darle su té verde. Quizá era mejor no volverlo a ver… Realmente no sé ni como llegué a dar aquí. Era extraño como el simple hecho de proponerme ya no volverlo a ver, me apagaba interiormente… Mi ansiedad desapareció de un momento para otro.

Comencé de nuevo a caminar por las calles de la ciudad, sin rumbo fijo. Veía a mi alrededor un poco desanimado, contemplando todo con melancolía. Por unos momentos, cuando estaba ansioso por ver al tal Akasuna no Sasori, estaba sumamente emocionado; quizá era por el hecho de conocer a alguien nuevo para variar, y éste sujeto parecía ser diferente a los demás. Pensé que podríamos hasta llegar a una buena platica.

Pero no sé porqué busco gente nueva… ¿Qué acaso no soy feliz con lo que tengo?... No, realmente no tengo nada, sólo aparento. Pero, cuanto desearía aprender de alguien más, para no cometer tantos errores en mi única vida. Poder escuchar experiencias nuevas, de alguien que comparta mi perspectiva artística. Alguien que me comprenda, y sepa de qué hablo; con quien pueda argumentar sobre temas cautivantes, y descubrir nuevas formas de expresar mi arte… alguien con el que pueda sentirme cómodo, y seguro al hablar, sin miedo a ser oído.

Si, eso es lo que quiero… ¿Que daría por sentirme a gusto cuando estoy con alguien? Ojala encontrara a alguien con quien disfrutar tanto como una buena platica, como un silencio; pero no un silencio incómodo, como lo suelen ser con Itachi, si no, uno en el que me sienta en paz, y a gusto con sólo estar alado de esa persona sin decir ni una sola palabra. Alguien que tomara en serio mis sentimientos y opiniones… Alguien con quien esté por gusto, y no por interés.

Caminaba casi como un muerto viviente entre las personas… Decaí en una forma dramática con tan sólo recordar como es mi vida ahora… Tan escasa de atención, e interés hacia mi persona. Nadie ha conocido a través de mi apariencia, y mi amabilidad; quizá mis amigos del local de comida china un tanto me conocen, pero no del todo… Ni siquiera la mitad de lo que soy verdaderamente. Y ni decir de Itachi, que ni si quiera le importa conocerme… Vaya, que triste; a nadie le importa como me siento.

Me detuve al final de la calle, y alcé mi mirada; me encontraba con un semáforo rojo, por lo que crucé la calle con tranquilidad. Llegué al otro lado de la calle, y vi que no muy lejos había un parque… Debo suponer que es el tal parque "Akari". Como no tenia nada que hacer, decidí ir allá; parece ser un lugar tranquilo, así puedo pensar en mi situación con detenimiento. Crucé otra calle, y pronto me encontraba en la cuadra que supuestamente era el parque.

No tenia rejas, ni nada que lo dividiera; era un espacio abierto, conformado de altos y viejos árboles, no muy abundantes. Bancas acompañaban el lugar, y uno que otro puesto de helados había. En una parte de aquella cuadra había un área de juegos para infantes. Me detuve enfrente de aquella área, y comencé a observar con melancolía como los niños jugaban y reían; que envidia… No tienen problemas en los cuales pensar, y esbozar una sonrisa para ellos, es sencillo. Yo alguna vez fui así, lástima que no recuerdo con precisión como era la vida sin preocupaciones.

Me seguí adentrando más en aquel parque tan silencioso, y encontré una hermosa fuente decorando el centro de aquella zona. Había bancas en los alrededores, vacías; no había gente cruzándose por ahí. Lo único que se escuchaba era el agua fluir de la fuente, y las ventiscas que mecían las ramas de los árboles. Inhalé hondo, y exhalé con alivio; tan pronto como abrí mis ojos, noté una figura sentada en una de las bancas, observando la fuente; no la había notado… Al parecer no estaba solo después de todo. Seguí caminando; quería adentrarme a otra zona, donde la soledad abundara, y pudiera desahogarme...

—Tú… —susurró aquel joven, que estaba sentado en la banca.

—¿Ah? —me giré sorprendido, para ver de quien se trataba.

Me asombré al ver que se trataba de Sasori, el dueño de aquel par de ojos color miel… No podía ser; llevaba dos veces seguidas encontrándomelo "casualmente". Es insólito como de tantas personas que hay en esta enorme ciudad, justo a él me lo encuentro en esta solitaria zona del parque. Era extraño como nuestras miradas se conectaron; parecía ser que teníamos toda una vida atrás, y que azares del destino nos volvíamos a reencontrar después de tanto sin vernos… Pero para nada, pues jamás supe de su existencia, si no hasta hace poco. Toda aquella pesadumbre en mi, desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; recuperaba la ilusión de nuevo.

—… —bajé mi mirada, y vi el recipiente de té que tenia en mi mano derecha—. Su té h'm —dije sosegadamente, mientras le extendía el envase.

—… —el pelirrojo miró confuso el envase, y luego se levantó de la banca. Agarró el té, y después me miró fijo a los ojos, para luego esbozar una calida sonrisa—. Gracias —susurró.

—… —de nuevo comenzaba a sentir calor en mis mejillas, por lo que agaché la cabeza disimuladamente—. De nada h'm… —susurré.

—Permítame presentarme; soy Akasuna no Sasori —se presentó con sutileza aquel pelirrojo, aún con aquella sonrisa implantada en su fino rostro.

—… —alcé mi mirada un tanto sorprendido—. Un gusto; soy Iwa no Deidara h'm —contesté con tranquilidad, mientras curveaba mis delgados labios.

—Deidara, ¿no te parece peculiar que nos andemos encontrado a cada momento? —preguntó con gracia.

—_Heh_, si h'm… —contesté con una sonrisa en mi rostro, y no pude evitar sonrojarme; justamente pensaba en eso—. Por cierto, lamento todos mis descuidos en nuestros escasos encuentros h'm —dije un tanto avergonzado, reverenciándome levemente.

—No te preocupe… —respondió, observándome con gracia—. ¿Te parece si te invito un café, o algo? No me parece justo que me tome mi té enfrente de ti… —declaró sutilmente Sasori, con cierta elegancia y refinamiento al hablar.

—¿Ah? —me sorprendí ante lo que dijo, ¿acaso me estaba invitando a pasar el rato con él?—. Claro; gracias h'm —contesté sin pensar mucho realmente… Sólo esperaba no arrepentirme después.

—Bien, ¿te parece el café "Kyoko"? —preguntó amablemente el pelirrojo.

—Si, me parece bien h'm… —contesté animado ante la idea.

Recorrimos el parque tranquilamente, sin intercambiar ni una sola palabra durante toda la cuadra. Me encontraba un poco nervioso, pues, estaba con un desconocido; no sé como fue que acepté su invitación. Este sujeto tiene una pinta muy peculiar, pues, en la forma en la que se viste, tan elegantemente, y en su forma tan elocuente al hablar, llega a que lo encuentre interesante en cierto modo; se nota que es alguien con mayor experiencia a pesar de su edad, y tiene mucho que compartir. He de recalcar que no había conocido a alguien así, por lo que me sentía extraño alado de él; temo que en un momento dado lo eche a perder con mi ignorancia.

Llegamos hasta el otro lado de la cuadra, y nos detuvimos para esperar a que el semáforo estuviera en rojo, para poder continuar con la otra cuadra, donde no muy lejos, se encontraba el café que mencionó Sasori; es un gesto dulce el hecho de que me invitara a tomar algo, y hayase tomado como excusa una elocuencia. No tardó en cambiar la luz verde por una roja, por lo que cruzamos la calle con tranquilidad.

—Es un hermoso día, ¿no crees, Deidara? —comentó el pelirrojo, con su vista fija en el camino.

—… —yo asentí plácido; su voz tan suave me hacía sentir una extraña presión en mi estomago.

No tardamos en llegar hasta el Café; he de mencionar que era uno muy distinguido. Nunca había ido a este Café, y tan sólo al entrar, quedé pasmado con la decoración. Era uno muy moderno, y urbano, con detalles únicos, y columnas metálicas, además de que cuadros abstractos decoraban las paredes con sutileza. El lugar era bastante espacioso, y en su mayoría, era ventanal; no entiendo como es que nunca me enteré de este lugar, si es tan artístico. Seguramente este Café era uno de esos proyectos modernos y futuristas de la ciudad.

El pelirrojo me dejó ir delante de él, con educación, para que yo escogiera el lugar donde nos sentaríamos a pasar el rato. De tantos lugares que había, no me podía decidir cual; todos los rincones y espacios tenían su toque especial. A fin de cuentas, me decidí por uno que estaba alado del enorme ventanal, y me senté gustoso, seguido de Sasori, colocándose enfrente de mí; él sólo me dedicó una sonrisa. No pasó mucho tiempo para cuando el mesero llegara a nuestra mesa.

—¿Qué les puedo servir? —preguntó el joven mesero, mientras colocaba dos menús sobre la mesa.

—… —cogí el menú, y me dediqué a buscar algo que se me antojase; había casi de todo, y las imágenes representantes para cada especialidad eran un deleite—. Quiero un frappé capuchino, por favor h'm —ordené, con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Muy bien, ¿y usted? —preguntó el mesero, refiriéndose a Sasori, mientras escribía la orden.

—No gracias, estoy bien… —respondió Sasori, con sutileza.

—Bien; en un momento le traigo su orden —dijo el joven, mientras agarraba los menús y se guardaba su libreta de órdenes.

Tan pronto como el mesero se retiró, traté de hacerme el tonto, evadiendo la mirada de Sasori, la cual estaba fija en mí. Sabía que si volvía a corresponderle, me pondría nervioso, y entonces empezaría con mi acelerado pulso y mi sonrojo. Hubo silencio entre nosotros por un tiempo, y no era uno incómodo, si no, uno exasperante; quería que eso terminara, por lo que dirigí mi mirada hacia él, y lo encontré volteado a la ventana, con aquella gélida expresión en su rostro.

—Gracias por traerme aquí… Es un lugar muy artístico h'm —comenté para romper el hielo; se me hacia un poco grosero el hecho de quedarme callado en su invitación.

—No hay de qué, Deidara… Es mi Café favorito —contestó casi en susurro Sasori, fijando de nuevo su mirada en mi.

—Si, ya veo porque… Los cuadros de este lugar son una obra de arte h'm —comenté mientras observaba unos cuadros a lo lejos.

—Si; el toque surrealista de los cuadros te interna a la idea abstracta del artista, la cual es muy interesante y peculiar —opinó Sasori, con elocuencia.

—… —me giré hacia el pelirrojo, atónito; era justo lo que estaba pensando.

—Su frappé capuchino… —dijo el mesero, apenas llegando a la mesa; colocó el embase con delicadeza, enfrente de mi—. ¿Algo más? —preguntó el joven.

—No, es todo; gracias —contestó Sasori, y el mesero se retiró, no sin antes dar una corta reverencia.

—… —con el palillo de plástico moví un poco el contenido del envase, para después darle un sorbo con el popote.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó Sasori, para después él, tomar un sorbo de su té verde.

—Si; es el mejor frappé capuchino que he tomado… Gracias h'm —contesté, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Me alegra… —susurró Sasori, mirándome cautivado, cómo disfrutaba cada sorbo de mi bebida.

—Sabe, su opinión hace un rato, me fue interesante, ¿acaso es un apasionado por el arte h'm? —pregunté, sin vergüenza alguna.

—Si; es más que un pasatiempo para mi… es mi vida —contestó Sasori, firme con sus palabras.

—… —me sorprendió lo que dijo… Su respuesta tiene similitud con la mía ante esa pregunta.

—¿Y tu, Deidara?... ¿Eres un apasionado por el arte? —preguntó Sasori, con finura.

—Por supuesto —contesté, muy seguro—. ¿Cuál es su manifestación preferida h'm? —pregunté, con el fin de adentrarme más al tema.

—Bueno, me deleita todo tipo de manifestación… pero se puede decir que mi preferida son las fotografías —contestó Sasori, luego de tomar un sorbo de su té—. -¿Y la tuya, Deidara?... ¿Cuál es tu preferida? —preguntó

—La pintura h'm… —contesté, con una sonrisa en mi rostro—. Realmente disfruto tanto como admirar un cuadro, como hacer uno h'm —agregué.

—¿De verdad? Espero algún día poder observar una de tus obras, Deidara; haz de ser bueno —dijo el pelirrojo, para después dedicarme una cálida sonrisa.

—Gracias h'm; espero recibir criticas y consejos de parte de un experto —dije, para después tomar un sorbo de mi bebida.

—Me parece bien… —respondió Sasori, gustoso ante la idea.

Comenzamos a hablar de temas en los que nunca había compartido mi opinión con alguien. Fue sorprendente en la manera tan delicada, y elegante en la que Sasori se expresaba; cuidadoso al elegir sus palabras. No hablamos precisamente sobre nuestras vidas privadas, por así encontrarlo inadecuado a nuestra primera plática. Por primera vez me sentí libre al expresar mi opinión, sin el temor de ser ignorado o criticado.

Tenía razón ante mi primera impresión del pelirrojo; Sasori era una persona muy interesante. Él siempre tenía un tema del cual hablar, y su opinión realmente era muy sugestiva. Cuan maravillado quedaba a cada declaración que el pelirrojo me daba ante su punto de vista universal; tenia una forma tan profunda de ver las cosas a su alrededor, y siempre hablaba a fondo, sin ser cortante al hablar… siempre teniendo algo que comentar, para quedar satisfecho intelectualmente.

Definitivamente Sasori era alguien con cultura; nunca había oído tales pensamientos de parte de alguien, realmente el pelirrojo tenia una opinión acerca del mundo… Sasori parecía un cautivante libro, del cual nunca me cansaría de leer. A veces me quedaba callado, encantado con tan sólo escuchar lo que el pelirrojo decía… Su voz tan seductora, sus palabras tan profundas, sus gestos tan suaves, y sus facciones tan relajadas, me dejaban helado; simplemente encantador.

Las horas pasaron, y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de la hora que era. Ya habían pasado cinco horas mientras hablábamos, y el anochecer, estaba muy cercano. No podía creer cuanto tiempo estuvimos hablando, sin dar ni una sola pausa; nunca me cansé de escucharlo, y de ser escuchado. No pasó mucho tiempo para cuando Sasori se percatara de que el sol comenzaba a esconderse, y fue cuando dio una pausa a su plática.

—Veo que comienza a anochecer, Deidara… —dijo Sasori, mirando a través de la ventana.

—¿Ah? —me giré sorprendido; de verdad que habían pasado ya, cinco horas—. Es cierto h'm… —susurré, apenas recordando que se me había olvidado algo… Itachi—. Oh, disculpa, pero tengo que irme h'm… —dije un poco nervioso, comenzando a levantarme de mi lugar.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Sasori, sorprendido ante mi cambio de actitud.

—Perdón, pero olvidé algo h'm… —contesté con nerviosismo—. _O mas bien, a alguien _—pensé.

—Oh, esta bien —respondió Sasori, comprensivo—. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu destino, Deidara? —preguntó amablemente el pelirrojo, levantándose de su lugar también.

—¿Ah? No, estoy bien; gracias h'm —contesté, curveando mis labios.

—¿Seguro? Por mi no hay problema… Así llegarás a tu destino antes de que anochezca —propuso Sasori, tratando de insistir.

—Estaré bien… Muchas gracias por todo, Sasori h'm —contesté con una sonrisa, dispuesto a dirigirme a la entrada del Café—. De verdad que me la pase muy bien… —susurré, con honestidad en mis palabras.

—Seguro… —susurró Sasori, un poco desilusionado—. Deidara… —llamó el pelirrojo, antes de que me fuera.

—¿Si h'm? —voltee, para prestar toda mi atención al pelirrojo.

—¿Se podrá repetir este encuentro? —preguntó Sasori, un poco apenado.

—… —me quedé callado, mirándolo atónito, para después dedicarle una sonrisa—. Claro h'm —susurré y me despedí, para luego retirarme de aquel lugar con prisa.

—… —el pelirrojo simplemente curveó sus labios ligeramente, y me dejó ir.

Me sentía un poco mal, pues dejé a Sasori solo en el Café, sin decir nada más, dejándolo con la cuenta; cuanto hubiera preferido agradecerle mas por magnifica tarde. Tenía tiempo ya, desde la última vez en la que me la había pasado tan bien. Aunque, no estaba seguro del todo si volvería a verlo; durante ese rato que estuve con él, un nuevo sentimiento en mi, comenzaba a brotar… temo que este sentimiento se haga mas fuerte con el paso del tiempo, y peor aún seria, si Itachi se llegara a enterar de este sentimiento que nada mas surgió por Sasori.

Comenzaba a correr por la cuadra casi desolada de aquella calle, dándome prisa en llegar a la esquina, para subirme a un taxi lo más pronto posible. Ya eran casi las siete, y seguramente Itachi preguntará por mi ausencia durante toda la tarde… Sólo le diré que estuve haciendo mis obras artísticas, y que sin darme cuenta había pasado tanto tiempo ya. No tardó en llegar un taxi, y me subí en el, pidiéndole al conductor que me llevara al edificio donde vivo. Durante el camino, miraba a través de la ventana, viendo como poco a poco oscurecía, y las lámparas de la ciudad, comenzaban alumbrar. No pude evitar pensar en el pelirrojo, y en la magnifica tarde que pasé con él.

—S_asori h'm… _—suspiré.

* * *

**Notas del autor.**

Bueno, he aquí el tercer capitulo (:  
Y… quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejan reviews; me animan mucho a continuar.  
Como siempre... _Muchas gracias por leer._


	4. ¿Destino?

**Fortune Cookie **

* * *

**Capítulo 4  
**

**_Sasori; ¿Destino?_  
**

Miraba distante a través de la ventana, la ciudad. Era temprano, y a pesar de ser fin de semana, ya me había bañado; tenía mi ropa interior puesta, y una pequeña toalla sobre mis hombros. Ésta mañana, tan pacifica y fría, me daba la bienvenida a otro día mas de mi solitaria y mediocre vida. Pero esta mañana es distinta a las demás… hoy no me siento tan despreciable, ni con falta de ganas para vivir; hoy tengo un propósito, un motivo mas por el cual vivir… Y aunque deteste que se trate de un ser humano, me alegra que tan siquiera se trate de un ser hermoso. La primera vez que lo vi, creí de esa extraña pero agradable sensación, algo efímero, y que nunca volvería sentirlo así de fuerte jamás en mi vida.

Me dediqué a guardar su imagen, tanto como en mi cabeza como en mi cámara, pues es sorprendente como al tan solo mirarlo o recordarlo, me siento tan bien, que hasta inclusive puedo olvidar por un momento, lo tan miserable que soy. Y es que nunca imaginé que lo volvería a ver, después de todo, se trata de una enorme ciudad, con miles de habitantes; resultó ser no tan grande esta ciudad después de todo. Ni imaginar mi sorpresa al encontrármelo en aquel restaurante de comida china; y pensar que ir a ese lugar fue algo al azar. Ni siquiera tenía apetito, ni antojo… simplemente pasaba por ahí, y sin darme cuenta, ya me encontraba adentro.

Esa misma mañana, sólo pensaba en él, y lo cuan apagado que estaba al tan sólo darme cuenta de que jamás lo volvería a ver… Es curioso como el destino juega con nuestras vidas. Cuan afortunado soy por haber tenido una segunda oportunidad para reencontrármelo, y pasar una magnifica tarde con él. Me conmovía como él escuchaba atentamente a todo lo que decía; tan pocas veces han sido en las que a alguien le interesa de lo que hablo, y quisiera aprender a través de mi. Al principio trataba de no ser tan hablador, pues Deidara es quizá mínimo unos cinco años más joven que yo, y no pretendía aburrirlo con mi perspectiva en general; y no es que sea un viejo, por que aun sigo siendo joven físicamente, pero mi forma de pensar es quizá el de alguien con mucho más edad.

Y es que, Deidara preguntaba más, y mas, hambriento de conocimiento, por lo que no me pude resistir. Aquel brillo que tenía en sus dos cristalinos ojos mientras le platicaba sobre una anécdota mía, era como el de un niño escuchando una heroica historia, llena de valentía y coraje. Pero Deidara no se quedaba atrás, no, el también compartió tanto esa misma tarde, que me sorprendía sus preferencias en cuestión de arte, además de tener un amplio criterio. Seria interesante apreciar su arte alguna vez, ya que tanto mencionó; no dudo en que será interesante, a juzgar de como piensa y ve a su alrededor... Sólo espero poder tener esa oportunidad.

No creo poder seguir con el rumbo de mi vida después de haberlo conocido. Al menos sé donde trabaja, el problema es, que no quiero que me vea como un acosador, y se aleje de mí. Seguramente, si voy al local de comida china constantemente, se sentirá incomodo, y malinterpretara mis buenas intenciones… creerá algo que no es. He de admitir, que si me atrae físicamente, digo, no pude evitar notar su escultural cuerpo, y eso que no llevaba prendas muy ajustadas. Pero no pretendo llegar tan lejos con él... Bueno, ¿A quien engaño? Claro que me gustaría, pero lo que quiero decir, es que no quiero que sea tan apresuradamente… El tiempo diría.

Me levanté de mi cama, y comencé a sacudirme el cabello con la toalla que estaba sobre mis hombros, para después botarla en un cesto al cabo de terminar. Hoy no tenía que ir al estudio fotográfico precisamente, ya que todo estaba bajo control, gracias a mis empleados, pero aun así iría; realmente no tengo nada más que hacer. Este sábado presenta un peculiar clima; el cielo estaba nublado, la brisa era fría… Todo un ambiente lúgubre; tal parece que quiere llover. Adoro cuando el día está así; cuanto desearía compartir este día con alguien. Pero no tengo a nadie… Supongo que estoy solo por que nunca me interesaron verdaderamente mis relaciones con otras personas.

Realmente no soy yo quien se acerca a las personas, y no lo digo de una forma engreída, si no, que esa es la verdad; soy muy descuidado en ese aspecto. Esto podría a llegar a ser exasperante; querer acercársele a una persona, es muy complicado, y lo peor de todo es que soy un principiante. Supongo que tendré que aprender a acercármele a alguien por mi mismo; sólo espero no llegar a perder mi dignidad en el intento. Me dirigí hasta mi extenso ropero, y comencé a buscar prendas para este día; estaba un poco indeciso. La ropa mas casual, o conveniente para salir que tengo, estaba en la ropa sucia, y sólo tenia prendas formales; de nuevo tendré que parecer como un abogado. Con lentitud me coloqué mi ropa escogida, para no arrugarla, y así lucirla mejor. Me acomodé el cuello de la camisa, para después perfeccionar los detalles de ésta; me aseguraba de abotonar los lados de la manga, y de quitar los hilillos que sobraban de la camisa.

Con calma me coloqué mis bien pulidos zapatos, y los até con delicadeza y finura. Me dirigí hasta mi elegante tocador, para así darle forma a mi desordenado cabello. Fue cuestión de minutos para estar bien vestido, y bien peinado… o al menos tenía el cabello como me gusta. No tardé verdaderamente para estar presentable, por lo que me dirigí hasta mi cocina; revisaría el refrigerador para ver que había. Noté que estaba vacío el contenedor, apenas recordando que tenía mucho que no iba a comprar mi despensa… He estado muy distraído últimamente, es decir, se me ha olvidado hacer varios de mis deberes, además de no prestar mucha atención a mi trabajo.

Estoy un poco consternado respecto a mi falta de atención hacia el exterior… usualmente soy una persona con los pies sobre la tierra. Me la he pasado todo el tiempo pensando y reprimiéndome conmigo mismo, pero en cierta parte, creo que estaré mejor de ahora en adelante… La foto que tomé por accidente hace dos días, me ha motivado en cierta forma. Creo haber encontrado la inspiración que tanto me hacia falta… Y no solo en mi trabajo, si no, también para vivir. Tal vez mis palabras suenen muy precipitadas, pero creo que es a causa de estar muy emocionado, ya que hacia mucho que no veía algo tan hermoso.

He pensado que, en la forma en como me siento, tal vez sea exagerada, pero como puedo culparme si nunca en mi vida me había sentido así… he de admitir, que es muy gratificante y prometedor. Jamás pensé que por el hecho de estar con una persona, que en cierta parte es especial para uno, se sintiera tan reconfortante. Siempre he visto por todos lados a personas enamoradas demostrándose su infinito amor con gestos y finas caricias, sin mencionar el sin fin de detalles… Yo realmente nunca he podido comprender que tiene de especial algo tan simple. Sólo una cosa no me lo esperaba, y era el hecho de enamorarme de un hombre… Digo, no tengo nada en contra de los homosexuales, es sólo que nunca pensé que llegara a ser uno realmente; cuan curiosa llega a ser la vida.

Suena un poco incoherente como es que aseguro ser homosexual, si nunca me he enamorado de alguien, pero he leído libros acerca de las atracciones físicas, y según mi análisis, presento la mayoría de los síntomas que los libros y expertos mencionan. Pero saliendo de lo teórico, sin saber ni como ni por qué, lo puedo sentir y asegurar… es como un instinto, único en humanos. Sin más que hacer en mi solitario departamento, agarré mis cosas para ir a trabajar, además de mi paraguas por si llegaba a llover. Instalé la seguridad en mi hogar, para después retirarme; recorrí aquel pasillo que me conducía hasta las puertas del elevador. No tardé en adentrarme a la cabina, y oprimir el botón que decía "Planta Baja"; pacientemente esperaba a que la cabina donde estaba, llegara hasta mi destino… una suave melodía me acompañó en mi espera.

Tan pronto como las puertas de ésta se abrieron, salí y comencé a recorrer la extensa recepción. Al cabo de empujar la puerta del lujoso edificio, me encontraba ahora en una de las tantas calles más transitadas de la ciudad. Hoy me iría caminando al trabajo… después de todo, todavía era muy temprano, además de que no tengo urgencia en ir. Me sorprendió al ver que las calles estaban despejadas, y autos casi no circulaban por esta calle; sin darle tanta importancia, comencé a caminar con tranquilidad mientras me sumergía más al recuerdo de Deidara… y es que simplemente no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza. Realmente no sé nada de su vida privada, pero siento que lo conozco de toda la vida.

—_Por favor, ¿cómo es que puedo pensar así? _—me pregunté.

Creo que la vida me lo está pagando por haber juzgado aquellos seres desesperados. Suspiré ante tal ironía. Y en eso, me detuve en seco; quedé con la mirada clavada en el camino, y me pregunté, ¿y si él no siente lo mismo que yo? Sentí una punzada en mi estomago al pensar eso. Joder, es cierto. Existe la posibilidad de que me rechace; jamás me habían rechazado, y sinceramente no ansío la primera vez. Digo, no seria digno de mi. Vaya que angustia esto; ahora comprendo las preocupaciones de muchas personas. Peor aun seria, si tuviese pareja, o si… ¡Joder! Cada vez es peor. Creo me dejé llevar un poco por mis sentimientos, ¿cómo culparme, si esto es algo nuevo para mi?

—N_o lo puedo creer… Akasuna no Sasori, en tan sólo dos días está enamorado, desesperado, preocupado, y angustiado _—pensé con gracia, a lo que me fue inevitable reír con pesimismo—. _Éste chico definitivamente es especial _—volví a reincorporarme, y seguí con mi camino.

**l l l l l l l l l l**

Al tan solo estar a dos cuadras de mi destino, el clima ya había empeorado en un momento… ya no se trataba de una mañana gélida y tranquila, ahora fuertes ventiscas acompañaban el día. No tardó en escucharse un escaso trueno, y a lo lejos ver un relámpago en el cielo, por lo que abrí mi sombrilla y proseguí con mi camino. Me consternaba un poco si el clima llegara a empeorar aun más, ya que tenía planeado hacer algunos deberes, como comprar mi despensa, entre otros; con este clima no se me permitirá ni salir del estudio fotográfico.

Comenzó a lloviznar, por lo que suspiré; debí haber adivinado que el clima empeoraría y así me transportaría a cada uno de mis destinos en mi auto, sin la preocupación de que la lluvia me moje o me retrase. El frío se hizo mas abundante, pero ahora ya no me preocuparía, pues estaba a tan sólo de abrir la puerta del estudio fotográfico. Cerré mi sombrilla, y la sacudí, para así entrar al calido lugar; no había nadie precisamente, más que Tobi en la recepción… Al tan sólo notar mi presencia, Tobi llegó a mi lado, muy entusiasmado.

—¡Muy buenos días, jefe! —saludó alegremente mi empleado, con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro, con el fin de recibirme como se debía.

—Buenos días, Tobi —musité serio, para después colocar mi sombrilla en un cesto.

—Aquí está el informe, señor… —dijo el joven de gafas anaranjadas, mientras me extendía unos papeles.

—Bien, los revisaré en mi oficina, en un momento te los entrego, ¿algo más? —pregunté soberbio; al ver el informe, me desanime un poco, aunque no lo demostrara precisamente… Era bastante informe por leer.

—¡Si! Ayer preguntó un joven por usted —contestó despreocupado mi empleado, a lo que volvía a su escritorio.

—¿Quién? —pregunté un poco sorprendido, y mientras Tobi buscaba en su escritorio, comencé a quitarme mi abrigo con calma.

—Déjeme ver, creo que lo anoté por aquí —decía mi empleado más para él que para mí, mientras buscaba entre sus papeles, una nota. -¡Aquí esta! Dice… Deidara– Dijo Tobi, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—… —me le quedé mirando atónito; no puedo creer que el rubio se haya tomado la molestia de venir a buscarme… No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Vino a las dos de la tarde, más o menos —aclaró el más joven, y alzó su mirada—. ¿Jefe? —llamó un poco desconcertado por mi reacción.

—Si, gracias —contesté monótonamente, para después darme media vuelta.

Me dirigí hasta mi oficina, y abrí con llave la puerta; me adentré silenciosamente, con los papales en la mano. Coloqué el abrigo en el perchero de la habitación, y me senté en mi escritorio, depositando el informe de Tobi a un lado de mí; me coloqué mis lentes y agarré unas cuantas hojas para comenzar a leerlas. Comencé a leer unos párrafos, pero me resultaba difícil concentrarme en el reporte, debido a que estaba muy distraído; no puedo evitar cuestionarme, el por qué de _su_ visita. Deslicé mi mirada hacia mi cajón, y me quedé pensativo; me tomé unos minutos en decidirme en abrirlo.

En el cajón, comencé a buscar entre los papales y mis notas, algo… hasta que lo encontré después de mucho revolver y desordenar. Me dediqué por un momento a observarlo… se trataba de la fotografía de Deidara; me había asegurado de sacar varias copias de esta foto. De nuevo sonreí para mi mismo… Tal vez si sea un acosador después de todo. Siento que nunca me cansaría de ver esta fotografía… es simplemente perfecta. Tiene un ángulo preciso, la luz era perfecta, y el gesto del rubio era muy interesante; era cierto gesto como de sorpresa, pero… había algo más en su mirada que lo hacia peculiar.

La única palabra con la que podría describir esta fotografía era _perfecta_… y pensar que fue algo momentáneo. Se puede ver claramente como en ese momento, en que la foto fue tomada, él se había volteado de imprevisto. Lo cautivante en las fotografías es la naturalidad de lo que se enfoca con la cámara, y definitivamente la reacción de Deidara fue cosa de un segundo; mejor, no podría ser. Es gracioso como esta fotografía podría ser la mejor que he tomado en tanto tiempo… había comenzado a perder el espíritu artístico.

Agarré una tachuela de mi cajón, y pinché la fotografía en mi tablero de corcho que estaba a un lado de mí, pegado en la pared. Me dediqué a contemplar la fotografía una vez más, para así volver al reporte de Tobi. Apenas leí un párrafo, y ya me parecía tedioso tener que leer la exageración de informe que había en el reporte; no culpo a Tobi, después de todo, trata de ser un buen empleado, y sobre todo, quiere ser útil para todos. Aunque esté acostumbrado a recibir este tipo de informes, simplemente hoy no tengo la suficiente concentración como para leer esto.

—¿Jefe? —llamó Tobi desde el otro lado de la puerta, pidiéndome el paso a mi oficina.

—Pasa… —musité, sin despegar mi mirada del reporte.

—Gracias… —contestó el joven de gafas anaranjadas, una vez que abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté, a lo que me quité mis gafas para leer para ponerle atención a mi empleado.

—Zetsu ha llamado, informando que se le ha presentado un asunto muy importante por lo que no será capaz de venir hoy a trabajar —contestó Tobi con monotonía, sin dar pausa alguna.

—Hmph, esta bien… Gracias —susurré comprensivo; después de todo, hoy quizá no haya tanto trabajo, por lo que su ausencia no afectara.

—Me retiro, jefe —dijo Tobi con una sonrisa en su rostro, dispuesto a agarrar el picaporte.

—Tobi… —Lo llamé indiferente, a lo que buscaba unos utensilios de oficina en mi cajón.

—¿Si, jefe? —contestó el joven, un poco desconcertado.

—Sirve té, por favor; me gustaría que platicáramos un rato —respondí, mientras acomodaba unos papeles en mi escritorio para dejarlo despejado.

—Claro, jefe —contestó Tobi con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Supongo que cierro el estudio por un tiempo, ¿no? —preguntó muy entusiasmado.

—Si; no creo que tengamos clientela con el clima que presenta este día —contesté con indiferencia, aun con mi mirada fija en el informe.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Tobi se retiró de la habitación muy emocionado, dispuesto a preparar té. Él y yo solemos hacer esto cuando el clima esta muy mal y no hay clientela, o cuando simplemente no tenemos nada que hacer en nuestro tiempo libre… Nos sentamos en mi oficina, disfrutando de una taza de té caliente, y charlamos por un rato, sobre temas cotidianos, o sucesos de nuestras vidas. Con él es el único con quien comparto un poco de mi aburrida y solitaria vida, al igual que él me cuenta algunos de sus problemas, y le doy unos consejos.

Este día, que presenta un clima perfecto para pasar una tarde sentados, con una taza de té en la mano, tocaré un tema que nunca antes lo había hecho con otra persona, es por eso que me siento un poco incomodo, pero… creo que él es el indicado con quien deba compartirlo. Realmente es lo más cercano que tengo a un amigo; le tengo cierto cariño a este chico, aunque él no lo sepa precisamente. Es como un cachorro para mí; es fiel, y confiable… siempre queriendo alegrar el día a todos. Aunque si, es muy problemático y llega a acabar con mi paciencia algunas veces, por sus muy comunes errores.

—¡Listo, jefe! —dijo muy alegre Tobi, mientras llegaba con dos tazas de té muy caliente. No tardó en colocarlas en el escritorio y sentarse en una silla con total confianza.

—Gracias… —susurré, mientras con la cuchara revolvía el azúcar que recién había depositado en la taza.

No pasó mucho tiempo para cuando Tobi comenzara a platicar sobre temas al azar, a lo que me dedicaba a escuchar o dar mi opinión respecto al tema. Disfrutábamos de nuestras tazas de té durante la plática, y con el clima que hacia, era muy reconfortante. Durante todo ese tiempo, no fuimos interrumpidos ni una sola vez; al parecer, tenía razón al suponer que no vendría ningún cliente el día de hoy… Zetsu tuvo suerte en escoger este día para faltar al trabajo. Creo que pasaron como dos horas, y ya no había tema del cual hablar, por lo que el silencio reinó en toda la habitación por varios minutos… Ambos estábamos muy distantes, mirando puntos fijos de la habitación, mientras bebíamos la cuarta taza de té.

—Tobi, ¿alguna vez te haz enamorado? —pregunté distante, con mi mirada fija en una esquina.

—¿Ah? —se sorprendió Tobi ante la pregunta, pero no tardó en volver en sí y tomar un sorbo de su taza—. Pues claro que me he enamorado, digo, ¿quién no? —contestó con naturalidad.

—Si, supongo —respondí aún distante, mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a mi taza de té.

—¿Y que hay de usted? —preguntó curioso Tobi, con una picara sonrisa en su joven rostro.

—Hmph, no lo creo… —respondí frívolo, siendo esta respuesta una mentira. No sé por qué temo decir la verdad, o simplemente admitir que soy un ser humano, ¿tanto me avergüenza ser uno?

—Oh vamos, jefe, no me diga que jamás se ha enamorado, ¡eso es totalmente inhumano! —contestó entre risas el más joven, sin poder creer mi respuesta.

—Hmph… —lo miré serio, y después desvié la mirada para dar otro sorbo a mi té.

—Yo una vez me enamoré de una linda chica llamada Rin… —suspiró el joven con melancolía—. Recuerdo lo tan linda que era, y lo cuan adorable era su sonrisa; me daba cierta paz interior al tan sólo contemplar su gracia —comentó, con una melancólica sonrisa en su rostro.

—… —no pude evitar que la curiosidad se apoderara de mí; esto era un tanto extraño, pues los asuntos románticos me causan sueño, o de plano me aburren—. ¿Y qué paso? —pregunté, acercándomele sin poder ocultar mi curiosidad por saber como resultó su amorío.

—Bueno, pues… ella estaba enamorada de otro —contestó suavemente Tobi, a lo que sonrió tristemente—. Mi mejor amigo fue quien le robó su corazón —susurró, y dio otro sorbo a su taza de té.

—Hmph, ¿cómo lo puedes llamar tu 'mejor amigo'? —pregunté frívolo, mirándolo serio y orgulloso, ¿cómo es que Tobi llega a ser tan comprensivo y blando? Yo no lo habría soportado y seguro le daba su merecido al bastardo.

—Heh, no lo puedo culpar por ser mejor que yo en todo… —contestó Tobi con cierta gracia, y a la vez con un poco de tristeza—. Pero a pesar de todo, el era un gran amigo —musitó, dando otro sorbo a su taza.

—Supongo que se ha de sentir fatal… —susurré distante, fijando mi mirada en la ventana de mi oficina, viendo como se empañaba por la lluvia en el exterior.

—Pues claro que si, ¿nunca lo ha sentido? —preguntó incrédulo Tobi, con cierta gracia en sus palabras.

—No —contesté cortante—. Jamás me han rechazado por que nunca me he enamorado —dije con arrogancia y amargura, sin ser precisamente apropósito.

—¡Tobi no lo puede creer! —mencionó el joven con gracia. –Pero si es así… supongo que cuando se enamore por primera vez, se sentirá muy aferrado a ese amor —dijo muy atrevido, con el fin de molestarme para así reírse de mí.

—Hmph, por supuesto que no… Será el primero, pero no el último —contesté con un aire de superioridad, sonriendo cínicamente.

—Siempre teniendo algo bueno que decir a lo último, ¿cuándo le ganaré la palabra? —preguntó Tobi, con una sonrisa simplona en su rostro.

—Creo que aun falta mucho para cuando llegue ese día, Tobi… Por no decir que nunca —contesté soberbio, con un aire de superioridad.

En eso se escuchó un retumbante trueno que logró interrumpir nuestra plática, llegando a haber silencio en la habitación. Ambos fijamos nuestras miradas en la ventana, observando como la tormenta empeoraba cada vez más; ahora truenos y relámpagos acompañaban el día, y acantilados estaban por llegar. Me lo pensé por un momento; tal vez seria mejor si regresamos a nuestros hogares, quizá se trate de un huracán, del cual obviamente no me enteré en la noticias… con razón no estuvo tan transitada la ciudad.

—Tobi, será mejor que regreses a tu hogar… seguramente lloverá acantilados —dije en un tono soberbio, mientras me levantaba de mi asiento.

—¡Si, jefe! —contestó obediente, Tobi; no tardó en levantarse de su lugar, y coger las tazas.

—¿Tienes en donde irte? —pregunté consternado, mientras acomodaba unos papeles.

—No se preocupe, vivo muy cerca… llegaré rápido en un taxi —respondió el mas joven sin preocupación alguna, dirigiéndose a la puerta con ambas tazas en la mano.

—Bien, apúrate… —musité indiferente, depositando todos los papeles recopilados en un cajón.

El más joven se retiró de mi oficina, dispuesto a limpiar y depositar las tazas donde correspondían. Al estar solo en la habitación, me maldije a mi mismo por ser yo quien no tenia con qué irse. Supongo que tendré que irme en un taxi al igual que Tobi, aunque seria dentro de media hora o quizá una hora, pues aun tengo que terminar algunos pendientes aquí, en el estudio fotográfico… sólo espero poder encontrar un taxi para cuando termine mis cosas, si es que el clima no empeora. De nuevo no podré comprar mi despensa; supongo que me quedaré sin comer hoy.

Como es su deber, Tobi, antes de salir del estudio fotográfico comenzó a ordenar la recepción, colocando todos los informes, pendientes, y demás en el archivero. Como es una persona muy energética, no tardó en tener todo listo y en orden alfabético… llega a veces a ser muy exagerado. Yo me disponía a terminar unas ediciones en la computadora, tranquilamente, como si no tuviera prisa… Mas era mi falta de ganas para hacerlo. Como de costumbre, Tobi se presentó una vez más en mi oficina, para despedirse de mí, con toda educación.

—Me retiro, jefe —dijo el joven al tan solo entrar a mi oficina—. Todo esta archivado, y le dejo aquí unos pendientes…- Decía, mientras me extendía una carpeta.

—Gracias, Tobi; que tengas un buen día —musité, mientras comenzaba a revisar la carpeta con pesadez.

—Gracias por la tarde, jefe… De verdad que disfruto platicar con usted —agregó Tobi, con una sonrisa infantil en su joven rostro.

—Si, igualmente —susurré, apenas dirigiéndole la mirada, para después enfocarla en la carpeta.

—Hasta luego, con permiso —susurró Tobi, para después retirarse silenciosamente de mi oficina.

Se escuchó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, quedándome solo en el estudio, en completo silencio. Me quité los lentes, que recién me había colocado para leer los pendientes, y suspiré. No tenia tanto trabajo, pero aun así no tenia las ganas como para hacerlo; con este clima, mas se me antoja quedarme bien cobijado en mi cama. Con resignación, comencé a leer todo los papeles que tenía sobre mi escritorio, y poco a poco los fui colocando en una carpeta o en el archivero, según correspondía, con el fin de eliminar trabajo.

**l l l l l l l l l l**

No pasó mucho tiempo para cuando terminara todas las ediciones que tenia que hacer en mi computadora, y tener impreso todo mi trabajo; para ese entonces, sólo me faltaba ordenar todo en mi oficina, y por fin me iría. Me asomé a la única ventana de mi oficina, y noté que no había ni una sola persona cruzándose por ahí… ni siquiera un auto. Cheque mi reloj, y me percaté que ya había pasado una hora desde que Tobi se había ido. Aun así, el clima no estaba tan feo, como hace un momento; ya se había calmado un poco, pero aun así estaba amenazador el tiempo… después de todo, seguía lloviendo.

Comencé a acomodar todo en mi oficina, ordenando todos los pedidos, sobres y fotografías, según donde pertenecían. Fue cuestión de minutos para que todo quedara perfecto. Sin más, cerré mí oficina con llave, y me coloqué mi elegante abrigo negro encima; recorrí los pasillos del lugar con el fin de apagar las luces y asegurar que todo estuviese con llave. Llegué hasta la recepción, y agarré mi sombrilla; abrí la puerta de la entrada con cuidado, y una ráfaga helada golpeo mi cuerpo con crudeza. Traté de abrir mi sombrilla con dificultad, y salí del lugar, cerrando la puerta con llave.

Al tan sólo dar unos pasos en la banqueta mi cuerpo sintió un terrible frío, por lo que traté de taparme lo más que podía con mi abrigo, aunque resultara mismo. Me quedé parado en la cera, con la esperanza de que un taxi se llegara a cruzar por la calle donde estaba; notaba como uno o dos carros se cruzaban por ahí, pero ninguno era un taxi. Se me dificultaba tener la sombrilla firme, ya que el viento se la llevaba constantemente, por lo que empezaba a mojarme. Si seguía así, seguramente pescaría un terrible resfriado.

Esperé por un taxi unos minutos más, y con resignación me decidí por entrar al estudio fotográfico, a esperar a que la tormenta cesara. Apenas me moví en dirección a la entrada de mi estudio, y un instinto hizo que me volteara hacia atrás… Noté como una sombrilla venia hacia mi dirección, arrastrándose en el suelo, casi volando gracias a las fuertes ráfagas de la tormenta. Me extrañó por un momento, pero no dudé en agarrarla cuando estaba justo enfrente de mí... Seguramente se le voló a alguien; pero eso no era lo peculiar, si no, que había alguien más aparte de mí, afuera con esta tormenta.

—_¿Pero… qué? _—extrañé.

Me lo pensé por un momento, y al final me decidí por terminar de recorrer la cuadra, para ver si el dueño de la sombrilla se encontraba cerca. Realmente no podía ver bien, pues había un poco de neblina; llegué a notar un bulto a lo lejos, por lo que aceleré un poco el paso, y pude ver de que se trataba… Era una persona sosteniéndose de un poste, con las piernas débiles. Me consterné, por lo que me apuré en llegar hasta el poste; me quedé sin aliento al ver que se trataba del joven rubio, del quien no he parado de pensar en toda la mañana.

Sentí una presión en mi estomago al ver que estaba sumamente débil, con los ojos semiabiertos, y con las mejillas descaradamente enrojecidas. Llegué a su lado, y traté de encontrar su mirada, sin éxito alguno… Suponía que estaba a punto de caer en la inconciencia. Le dije que lo ayudaría, y que sostuviera ambas sombrillas; prácticamente las agarró inconcientemente, como muerto viviente… Creo que ni siquiera sabía quien era yo. Sin dudarlo me posicioné para cargarlo; me incliné un poco, y agarré sus piernas… Él instintivamente colocó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y reposó su cabeza en mi nuca. Lo levanté, llevándomelo sobre mi espalda, con ambas piernas a mis costados.

Era un poco complicado caminar entre la tempestad, ya que las ráfagas de viento no me permitían ver con claridad el camino, además de que el piso estaba muy mojado. Me apuraba en llegar a la entrada del estudio, pues comenzábamos a mojarnos; me preocupaba el estado de Deidara… No sé como dio hasta aquí, con esta tormenta. Llegué hasta la puerta del estudio, y con dificultad trataba de sacar las llaves de mi bolsillo; tuve que inclinarme aun más para que Deidara no cayera, ya que tenía una mano abriendo la puerta.

Entré al estudio, seguido de cerrar la puerta de un golpe con mi pie. Coloqué a Deidara, con cuidado, en una de las sillas de la recepción, y guardé las sombrillas en un cesto; me incliné frente a él, para ver si respondía. Noté como el rubio ya no aguantaba los parpados, y estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos por completo. Lo llamé un par de veces, pero sin respuesta alguna… Con el respaldo de mi mano rocé su mejilla, y sentí como ésta estaba ardiendo. Me angustié; había pescado un terrible resfriado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me dirigí a mi oficina, para ver que podía hacer.

Traté de buscar en algunos cajones, un suéter que haya dejado en la oficina; con éxito encontré uno muy holgado, blanco y de rayas azul marino. Regresé a la recepción, y vi como Deidara seguía en las mismas. Le quité la chamarra que traía puesta, pero al ver que su camisa estaba totalmente empapada, me sentí un poco incomodo al tener que quitársela. Sentí como mi corazón rogó por salir de mi cuerpo al ver el torso desnudo de Deidara; tenía tan buen físico que me era tentador acariciarlo. Con dificultad, escapé de mis pervertidos pensamientos, ya que lo ultimo que haría seria abusar de él mientras esta inconciente. Le coloqué el suéter sin su cooperación, con ambos brazos flojos… Creo que ya había caído en un profundo sueño.

—¿Deidara? —lo llamé con preocupación, sin saber que hacer.

Realmente no sé mucho sobre qué hacer en caso de resfriado fuerte… Después de todo, raras veces llego a enfermarme. Decidí cargarlo en brazos, hasta llevarlo a mi oficina; supongo que lo que necesitaba era reposo y calor. Lo acosté con delicadeza en el sillón café de la habitación, y despejé su cabello para que no mojara el suéter, y así no llegara a empeorar. Le quité los zapatos que traía puestos, y traté de acomodar los pocos cojines que tenia para que quedara cómodo. Fue entonces cuando me percaté que los pantalones estaban muy mojados, ya que se notaba que había caído de rodillas en el pavimento mojado anteriormente. Me veía obligado a quitárselos, ya que sólo mojarían el mueble, sin permitirle conseguir la calefacción que necesitaba.

Me sentía apenado al tener que hacer esto, pero con cuidado se los quité, evitando ver de más; rápidamente lo tapé con algunas cobijas que tenía guardadas en unas cajas. Sentía que me estaba tomando muchas molestias por este chico, digo, apenas lo conocí ayer… Y no es que no hubiera querido volver a verlo, pero… No pensé que al día siguiente de habernos conocido ya estaría acostado en mi sofá, con tan sólo su ropa interior y mi suéter. Pero a pesar de eso… ¿Cómo es que dio aquí, con esta tormenta, e inclusive, con este estado?

—_¿Será que el destino sea el culpable de todos nuestros encuentros? _—pensaba intrigado.

Entonces, escuché como Deidara respiraba con la boca, entrecortadamente. Me inquieté y noté como sus mejillas estaban mas enrojecidas… Me maldije al ver que no mejoraba. Salí de la oficina, y me dirigí hasta la recepción, donde a un lado del escritorio estaba una cafetera; la encendí, y comencé a preparar té. En lo que estuviese listo, me dirigí al cuarto de limpieza y busqué una cubeta entre las cosas; una vez que la encontré me fui directo al baño, y la llené con agua fría. La llevé hasta mi oficina, y la coloqué sobre una silla, poniéndola a un lado del mueble donde estaba Deidara.

Saqué de mi bolsillo un pañuelo, y lo remojé con el agua contenida en la cubeta. Lo exprimí lo justo, y lo coloqué sobre la ardiente frente de Deidara. Comenzaba a preocuparme mas por el estado grave de Deidara… Su agitado aliento era muy caliente, y ya ni siquiera abría sus ojos. Me senté a un lado de él, y lo miré con detenimiento. Por primera vez lo contemplé con tranquilidad, y no sé a que se debió, pero un extraño impulso hizo que me acercara a él lentamente, hasta estar muy cerca de su rostro. Entorné lo ojos, y sentí su calor… Nuestros cabellos se rozaban, y nuestras mejillas estaban a tan sólo escasos centímetros… Me era tan gratificante este momento; sentir su calor era muy complacedor.

—_Ita… chi… _—susurró débilmente Deidara inconciente, con la respiración agitada.

—… —me aparté un poco de él, y lo miré extrañado, ¿qué era lo que acababa de decir?—. _¿Hachi? _—me cuestioné, dudoso en que si eso fue verdaderamente lo que dijo.

Ignoré lo de hace un momento, por lo que me aparté completamente de él, quedando sólo sentado a su lado; ahora me preguntaba que haría. Si la tormenta llegara a cesar pronto… ¿Qué haría con Deidara? Viendo como está, seguramente tardará en recuperarse, y yo realmente tengo cosas que hacer. Además… ¿Cómo reaccionará para cuando despierte, dándose cuenta que sólo lleva puesto un suéter ajeno, y que está acotado en el sofá de alguien? Seguramente mal pensará. Suspiré; vaya que me tomo demasiadas molestias. Me levanté del sofá, dispuesto a traer el té. En eso, sentí como una débil mano me agarraba de la muñeca, por lo que me giré.

—No, no te vallas h'm… —decía débilmente Deidara, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados—. Perdóname, no… no lo puedo evitar h'm —susurraba entre suspiros agitados, negando con la cabeza desesperadamente.

—¿Ah? —me le quedé viendo extrañado, sin comprender ni una sola palabra de lo que decía el rubio.

A juzgar que aun seguía en un estado inconciente, seguramente se trataba de una pesadilla. Me acerqué un poco a su rostro, y llegué a sentir en mi cuello su calida respiración. Con una mano, suavemente le acaricié su ardiente mejilla, y luego le susurré al oído reconfortantes palabras, de una forma suave y delicada, con el fin de que se tranquilizara. Rocé mi mejilla con la suya, para que así compartiera un poco de ese calor que tanto lo carcomía… Dolorosamente me aparté de él lentamente; noté como aquel gesto de amargura y dolor pronto se tornó a uno mas relajado, hasta inclusive pude notar como sus labios comenzaban a curvearse ligeramente. Jamás creí llegar a pensar esto, pero… Deidara se ve tan hermoso inclusive cuando está durmiendo. Me levanté del sillón, y me dirigí hasta la recepción.

Al estar enfrente de la cafetera, comencé a servir dos tazas de té bien caliente… Coloqué las cucharadas de azúcar necesarias para que el té tuviera el sabor justo. Aunque no lo aparentara, estaba que no podía contener las ganas de besar los rosados y ardientes labios de Deidara… Pero no podía, no era correcto, de hecho… ¿Cómo me había atrevido a tocarlo? Ni siquiera estaba conciente de lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente me dejé llevar peligrosamente. Suspiré; supongo que por el bien de Deidara, me alejaré de él y me concentraré en trabajos pendientes… los cuales están llegando a agotarse. No quiero llegar a abusar de su estado de inconciencia por más que me cueste.

De nuevo me dirigí hasta la oficina, y deposité una taza justo a un lado de Deidara, en una pequeña mesa. Después me detuve enfrente de la ventana y noté como la tormenta cesaba… Ya no llovía precisamente, y las ráfagas de viento no eran tan fuertes. Bebí un sorbo de mi taza y me dirigí a mi escritorio, encendiendo la computadora para verificar que era lo que me hacia falta. Cheque la hora en mi reloj de mano y suspiré; no podía creer que estuviese trabajando en la tarde de un sábado, cuando se supone que debería estar descansando en mi hogar o haciendo algo mucho mejor.

—_Sa… sori… _—susurró débilmente Deidara, entre suspiros agitados.

Me sorprendí de sobremanera al escuchar lo que apenas había dicho Deidara… ¿Pronunció mi nombre en un estado inconciente?... En cierta manera, me hizo sentir calor, y una reconfortante sensación se apoderó de mis sentidos. Aquel susurro despertó en mí una esperanza. Tenía tantas ganas de estar a su lado y acariciarlo; su piel era tan tersa, y debido a la calentura que tenia, era tan calida y reconfortante. Me mordí el labio inferior con el fin de controlar mis deseos; me enfoqué de nuevo en el monitor, y comencé a verificar unos archivos. Fue en ese entonces cuando el dolor volvió en Deidara, y comenzaba a moverse y a negar con la cabeza desesperadamente; de nuevo su rostro mostraba un gesto de amargura y sufrimiento.

Comenzaba a consternarme, ya que realmente no sabia que hacer; no tenia medicamentos, y ni tenia conocimientos acerca de remedios caseros. Quizá lo mejor seria estar a su lado y atenderlo; por más que se escuche conveniente para mí, no era así… de verdad que no sabia que más hacer. Me levanté de mi escritorio y me senté en el sofá, a un lado de Deidara. Le retiré el pañuelo que tenia sobre la frente y lo volví a mojar, exprimiéndolo lo justo para después limpiarle el rostro… estaba sudando mucho; como desearía que su dolor cesara de una vez.

—_Sa-sori h'm… _—susurró Deidara, con los ojos semiabiertos.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, a lo que Deidara sonrió débilmente; me alegró el hecho de que pudiera abrir sus ojos, aunque no estaba seguro de que estuviera conciente de lo que veía. El rubio seguía susurrando algunas palabras, pero como las decía débilmente, no logré entender nada de lo que decía. Simplemente me dediqué a mirarlo, y hacerle compañía mientras seguía limpiando su rostro con el pañuelo húmedo. En ningún momento nuestras miradas dejaron de estar conectadas, a pesar del estado inconciente de Deidara… He de suponer que estaba soñando, y que no sabía que no estaba muy lejos de pisar la realidad.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ya no estaba sudando, y cayó en un profundo sueño, pero esta vez mas tranquilo; al parecer comenzaba a mejorar, por lo que lo dejaría dormir placidamente, ya que eso necesitaba. Yo por mi parte, decidí acomodarme en el sofá, por si el rubio llegara a necesitarme; como éste era lo suficientemente largo, logré acomodarme en la última parte, con el fin de que Deidara estuviese cómodo. Seguí bebiendo de mi taza de té por unos minutos más, pero el sueño no tardó en apoderarse de mí también. Reposé mi cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, y sin ejercer tanta fuerza de voluntad, me dejé caer en un profundo sueño; fue cuestión de unos minutos para que quedara totalmente dormido.

—_Sasori… h'm _—suspiró.

**l l l l l l l l l l**

Con parsimonia, comencé a abrir mis ojos; los parpados me pesaban, y aun no recordaba que había sucedido. Al ver que me encontraba aun en mi oficina, los últimos recuerdos llegaron de golpe a mi cabeza, y suspiré; cheque mi reloj y vi que ya eran las cinco de la tarde, por lo que me desconcerté… ya llevaba horas durmiendo. Me giré hacia mi lado derecho, para ver como se encontraba Deidara; para mi sorpresa, él ya no estaba allí, sólo había sabanas y cojines desacomodados en el sillón… Me extrañó al apenas percatarme que tenia una cobija encima de mí; no recordaba haberme tapado con una.

Me levanté lentamente del sofá, y traté de buscar en mi oficina si estaba Deidara… Al ver que en el perchero aun seguía su ropa colgada, supuse que aun seguía en el estudio fotográfico. Salí de mi oficina, y busqué en la recepción; al no encontrar rastro alguno, me dirigí con tranquilidad a los pasillos que conducían a los espacios de trabajo, donde suelo tener las sesiones fotográficas. Recorrí los blancos y lúgubres pasillos, y noté que una puerta estaba abierta, por lo que me dirigí hasta allí; me extrañaba que estuviera abierta, ya que me había asegurado de que todas las puertas estuviesen cerradas con llave antes de salir.

Entré a la habitación, y encontré a Deidara en medio de la habitación, muy desorientado. El rubio se giró sorprendido, y me miró directo a los ojos. Me sonrojé al ver que aun seguía con aquel suéter que le había puesto, dejando al descubierto sus largas y bien contorneadas piernas. Deidara se quedó mudo, y posó su dedo índice en su labio inferior; ha juzgar de que ese gesto lo ha hecho anteriormente, he de suponer que estaba apenado o avergonzado. Sonreí para mi mismo, y me adentré mas a la habitación, estando a sólo dos metros de Deidara.

—Disculpa h'm… Yo sólo buscaba el baño —decía el joven rubio un poco avergonzado, con una nerviosa sonrisa delatándolo.

—Hmph, no te preocupes, ¿te encuentras mejor, Deidara? —pregunté calmado, mientras colocaba mis manos en ambos bolsillos de mi pantalón.

—… —el joven rubio sólo asintió, mirándome aun desconcertado.

—Veraz, lo que pasó… —traté de explicar como es que dio hasta aquí, pensando en que quizá lo haya mal interpretado, pero justo cuando comenzaba, él me interrumpió.

—Descuida… Sé lo que pasó h'm —dijo Deidara muy tranquilo—. Disculpa por todas las molestias que te he causado h'm —agregó, dando una ligera reverencia, con una tímida sonrisa.

—¿Ah? —lo miré sorprendido; no me esperaba ese tipo de reacción—. No te preocupes… no fue ninguna molestia; me alegro de que estés mejor —respondí, a lo que curvé mis labios ligeramente.

—Gracias h'm —susurró el rubio, denotando en su rostro un gesto mas aliviado.

—Ven, te mostraré donde está el baño… —dije, a lo que me di media vuelta, dirigiéndome a la salida de la habitación.

Comencé a recorrer el pasillo, por lo que Deidara se dispuso a seguirme con confianza; él me seguía a dos metros detrás de mí. Durante ese tiempo no intercambiamos ni una sola palabra, e inclusive, ni una sola mirada; en todo el lugar, sólo se escuchaba la suela de mi zapato pisar el suelo. Trataba de ignorar los deseos y susurros que mi mente creaba conforme la tensión en mi incrementaba… La tentación se apoderaba de mí sin piedad alguna. Llegamos hasta la puerta del baño, por lo que la abrí, ya que estaba cerrada con llave.

—Bien, traeré tu ropa, Deidara… —decía mientras empujaba la puerta del baño—. ¿Necesitas algo mas? —pregunté amablemente.

—No, está bien; con la ropa es suficiente h'm… —contestó el joven rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro, muy despreocupado.

Me extrañé ante aquel gesto; que ironía, creo ser yo quien se siente mas incomodo en esta situación… y pensar que él es quien lleva menos ropa. Sin mas, me dirigí a mi oficina, y del perchero descolgué su ropa, que ahora ya estaba seca, al igual que agarré sus zapatos. Encontré a Deidara aun parado enfrente del baño, y sin tantear, le di su ropa para que por fin se vistiera, para así tranquilizar mis inquietudes y tentaciones. El joven rubio agarró sus prendas, y simplemente me sonrió, a lo que entró al baño, cerrando la puerta consigo.

Suspiré; tenía tiempo que no sentía esa extraña presión en mis entrañas. Tranquilamente me dirigí a mi oficina para guardar todo de una vez, ya que por fin descansaría de tantos aturdíos. Aun no puedo creer lo que he hecho por este crío… No es muy común en mí este tipo de generosidad; me extraña que sienta alivio por que haya recuperado la salud. Es curioso como alguna vez en mi juventud, abundante de ignorancia, llegué a pensar que no seria capaz de preocuparme por alguien que no fuera yo, o mis abuelos… Jamás me imaginé poder formar un gesto de angustia en mi inexpresivo rostro, ni que alguna vez llegara a cobrar color y calor en mis pálidas y frías mejillas.

Comencé a ordenar y a guardar las cobijas que estaban botadas en el sofá principal, y las guardé en sus respectivas cajas. Mientras acomodaba mis trabajos recientes, mi vista se topó con la ventana, por lo que no pude evitar mirar a través de ella; ahora el clima estaba mas tranquilo… No precisamente el sol radiaba, ni los pájaros cantaban, pero bueno, también tenía que ver la hora que ya era; aun no podía creer que cinco horas se habían pasado así de rápido... Hace tiempo que no dormía tan profunda y placidamente.

—¿Sasori h'm? —llamó el rubio ya vestido, asomándose desde el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Si, Deidara? —me giré de imprevisto, para mirarlo con serenidad.

—Yo… —comenzó Deidara, entrando a la oficina lentamente—. Quiero agradecerte por las atenciones que me haz dado… Sé que fue difícil, ya que aun soy un extraño para ti h'm —mencionó un poco apenado.

—De verdad, descuida… No fue nada —contesté tranquilamente, mientras me dirigía hacia donde estaba parado el rubio—. Vete tranquilo —agregué, con las manos en mis bolsillos, apenas curveando mis labios.

—Por favor, quiero agradecértelo, Sasori… Permíteme invitarte a una galería urbana h'm —sugirió el joven rubio, con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Un amigo abrirá su galería, y créeme que su arte es muy interesante y original h'm… Me gustaría presentártelo —terminó, con un brillo infantil en su mirar.

—Yo… —lo miré un poco aturdido; su radiante sonrisa me cegaba—. Me encantaría —contesté pacidamente, sin alterar mis rasgos faciales.

—¡Excelente h'm! —exclamó Deidara muy entusiasmado—. ¿Mañana a las dos, en la avenida "Tokaido" frente la calle "Kazuo" h'm? —preguntó, para quedar de acuerdo.

—Claro, ahí me encontraras —contesté tranquilamente.

—¡Perfecto h'm! —exclamó Deidara, con una picara sonrisa en su rostro—. Bueno, será mejor que me valla… Comienza a oscurecer h'm —mencionó el rubio.

—Por supuesto —contesté comprensivo, a lo que le permitía la salida de mi oficina—. Perdona, te llevaría a tu hogar, pero no traje mi auto… Disculpa —decía un poco apenado, mientras nos dirigíamos a la recepción.

—No, descuida, así esta bien h'm —contestó el rubio muy despreocupado.

Llegamos hasta la puerta del estudio, por lo que Deidara se giró hacia mí y me miró, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Hubo silencio mientras nos mirábamos… Yo por mi parte, sentía como mi corazón recobraba un pulso desenfrenado; lo podía sentir en mi garganta, sin duda alguna de poder vomitarlo en cualquier momento. Sin poder contener aquella tensión, desvié la mirada cobardemente, y le abrí la puerta. Noté como Deidara sonrió aun más, y apenas dando unos pasos fuera del estudio fotográfico, se giró una vez más.

—De nuevo, gracias h'm —susurró el rubio suavemente mientras paraba un taxi con su brazo alzado—. Nos vemos mañana h'm —mencionó, a lo que se sonrojó levemente.

Yo sólo asentí, con mis labios ligeramente curveados. Deidara por su parte, se adentró al taxi que recién había llamado, y no tardó en arrancar de nuevo. Miré el taxi alejarse desde el umbral de la puerta, hasta que desapareció en una esquina, por lo que me adentré al estudio de nuevo, para tan sólo cerrar todo, e irme de una vez. Me sentía muy cansado, ansioso de volver a aquel profundo sueño… Aunque no estaba seguro de que si consiliaria sueño, ya que me encuentro impaciente por el encuentro de mañana.

—Acaso, ¿s_erán recompensadas mis acciones? _—me preguntaba con ironía, sonriendo con satisfacción.

* * *

**Notas del autor.**

Cuarto caítulo, UP!  
A partir del quinto empezará lo emocionante ;)  
Por cierto, ¡muchas gracias por sus reviews!

**_Aclaraciones;_**

- Lo sé, Tobi no es Obito... pero es que, me apegué mucho a esa idea. Es por eso que le agregué a Tobi, ciertos detalles de Obito. Espero que no moleste.

- He tratado de que Sasori no esté tan OoC (Out of Character – Fuera de personaje) y a veces se me complica avanzar con la historia ya que nuestro querido pelirrojo es tan… cerrado, sobrio, y frívolo (pero por eso lo amamos **K3**). De hecho, he distorsionado un poco su personalidad, y sus posibles reacciones. Díganme si llega a molestar el OoC en mi historia.

_¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! _


	5. Mentiras

**Fortune Cookie**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

_**Sasori; **__**Retrasos.**_

Gris era la tarde que me acompañaba en mi espera, cuya acababa con mi paciencia inevitablemente. A pesar del desafortunado retraso que me agobiaba, aun seguía en aquella banca a lado del poste de la parada de autobús… Sinceramente, no soy del tipo de persona que tolera retrasos; podré ser muy paciente en casi todo, pero cuando se trata de puntualidad, es ahí donde no tengo ni la mas mínima tolerancia, y eso es algo que me implanté desde muy pequeño. Pero ahí estaba yo, inmóvil en aquella banca, como si fuera una estatua… como si fuera mi obligación estar allí. No creo haberme equivocado de lugar, puesto que Deidara dejó claras las direcciones, además de la hora… La cual parece que olvidó inocentemente.

Desde hace cuarenta minutos, he estado observando todo lo que ha sucedido en aquella misma calle. Normalmente, durante el transcurso de la semana, suele estar muy congestionado, tanto como de personas como de autos… Inclusive, suelo quedar atrapado en el tráfico que llega a presentarse por estas calles, mas sin embargo, estaba bastante tranquilo el día de hoy. Unas cuantas personas se paseaban por la vereda y uno que otro auto fluía con rapidez. Alcé mi mirada y noté que el sol era tapado por algunas cuantas nubes grises. Se sentía la brisa un poco fría… Tal parecía que iba a llover otra vez. Quizá se trate de alguna tormenta o huracán, los cuales son muy comunes ahora, en esta ciudad; seguramente abarcará algunos días.

Llevaba puesto mi abrigo, para prevenir cualquier inconveniente. Aunque si, otra vez me decidí por venir caminando, en vez de usar mi auto… Realmente no tengo ni idea de dónde iremos, si es que llega Deidara, por supuesto. Por mientras, disfrutaba de la tranquilidad que tenia ahora; la brisa se sentía muy relajante, y como desordenaba mi cabellera, la misma acariciaba mi rostro suavemente, a lo que entorné los ojos y suspiré. Pude escuchar el reír de unas jóvenes, quienes seguramente iban cruzando la desolada calle, como también escuchaba el llanto de un niño, cuyo por qué era desconocido para mí. De nuevo abrí mis ojos lentamente, y comencé a observar el otro lado de la calle, la cual no he dejado de ver durante este rato. Deslicé mi mirada hacia mi reloj, notando que cinco minutos más habían transcurrido, por lo que volví a suspirar con resignación.

Me extrañaría si el plan de Deidara fuese el dejarme plantado; sería muy cruel de su parte. Deseaba saber de él, y qué tanto lo retrasaba. Pero no, no lo llamaré, puesto que se me hace incomodo hacerlo… Parecerá que lo estoy apurando; quizá se le presentó un problema, y aun tenga las esperanzas de venir aquí, y encontrarme. Hasta apenas me doy cuenta de lo tan comprensivo que soy… Quizá nunca lo fui tanto hasta ahora. Comienzo a pensar en irme de una vez, puesto a que la hora se aproxima ya; quizá, si Deidara quiera, podríamos posponer este encuentro para otro día. Le dejaría un recado, avisándole de mi decisión. Justo me paré, y bajé la mirada, para comenzar a escribir el mensaje de texto en mi celular, cuando de repente escuché a alguien decir mi nombre a lo lejos.

—¡Sasori h'm! —gritó desde lo lejos un joven, cuya voz se escuchó un tanto agitada.

Al oírlo una vez mas, y más claro, inmediatamente alcé la mirada de improviso, puesto que reconocí la voz, y como no, si era la que tanto esperaba escuchar en el día. Vi como Deidara se apresuraba en cruzar la calle que nos separaba, con aquel gesto de pena y arrepentimiento en su jovial rostro. No pude evitar curvear ligeramente mis labios ante el descuido del rubio y por lo tan arrepentido que estaba; después de todo, no me dejó plantado, como hace un momento pensé mientras la desesperación y la inquietud se apoderaba de mí. Tan pronto como Deidara estuviese a un metro de mí, se tomó unos segundos para recuperar su aliento, por lo que lo observé detenidamente.

—Lamento la tardanza —se disculpó el rubio entre jadeos, muy avergonzado—. No hay excusa que valga lo que te hice esperar h'm —agachó la cabeza y suspiró.

—Descuida —contesté tranquilamente—. También he llegado un poco tarde —mentí, para hacer un poco mas leve la situación. Cada vez que lo veo, se disculpa por algo que ha cometido, aunque, me resultan ser encantadoras esas situaciones, siendo para él, vergonzosas—. Y, ¿cómo te sientes? —pregunté.

—Mejor, gracias h'm —respondió Deidara con una torpe sonrisa en su rostro—. Bueno, será mejor irnos ya, o se nos irá el metro —dibujó una simplona sonrisa.

—¿El metro? —pregunté desorientado.

—Si; nos iremos en metro h'm —contestó el rubio un poco extrañado—. ¿Algún problema con ello? —preguntó. Noté como Deidara comenzaba a ponerse nervioso… Ha de pensar que me molesta la idea.

—No, en lo absoluto —respondí tranquilamente, para reponer—. Tú eres quien me guía este día, Deidara —agregué, mientras le dedicaba una leve sonrisa.

—Que bien h'm —musitó el rubio, sonriendo libremente.

El rubio me indicó por dónde iríamos, y yo con confianza, asentí sin ningún problema de por medio. Me es curioso como puedo confiar en alguien que apenas conozco, siendo que no soy así precisamente. Quizá es porque veo en su mirar, inocencia, cuya me embriaga. Y no es _esa_ inocencia a la que me refiero, aunque no sé nada realmente, pero sus intenciones son como las de un infante… No hay malicia en su tratar, ni parece que quiera obtener algo de mi. Parece que sólo quiere conocerme, quizá le parezca alguien interesante. Aquel fin o propósito me extraña; realmente no he conocido a alguien que no quiera obtener algo a cambio de mí, lo cual es superficial y a la vez triste, aunque me he acostumbrado sin inconformidad.

Caminábamos tranquilamente, en silencio… Parecía que prestábamos mas atención al entorno, observando los altos rascacielos, que a nosotros mismos. Pero no había otra cosa mas en mi mente, que no fuese aquel rubio; cada vez que desviaba la mirada disimuladamente de los altos edificios, miraba al rubio y notaba la frágil sonrisa que éste dibujaba en su rostro de porcelana. Se podía ver lo a gusto que estaba con mi compañía, y no había cosa mas grata para mi, que eso. Cuan admirado estaba del rubio, a pesar de solo tratarse de apariencias… Pero ni hablar, puesto que conozco de falsedades. Y a pesar del silencio sepulcral que había en ese momento, no se sentía incomodidad alguna.

—Sasori, ¿qué te parece si después de la galería, vamos a comer algo? —sugirió el rubio, aun sonriente.

—Me parece bien —contesté sosegadamente.

El rubio simplemente me sonrió una vez más, cuyo momento contemplé discretamente, para después enfocar mi mirada en los altos edificios una vez más. Noté como el sol aun seguía siendo tapado por las grises nubes… Ya llevaba así por horas; me preguntaba si en algún momento seria despejado, puesto que si empeora, la situación se complicará. Enfoqué mi mirada enfrente, donde a tan sólo a unos metros se encontraban unas escaleras subterráneas, las cuales conducían al metro. Para ser sincero, jamás había usado el metro como medio de transporte. Precisamente he escuchado varios rumores sobre aquel medio. He escuchado de asaltos, acosos e inclusive trágicos accidentes… aunque unos me han comentado que no se tratan de accidentes verdaderamente.

Ni hablar, ahora experimentaré un viaje en metro. Ambos íbamos bajando las escaleras en dirección hacia abajo; me parecía extraño que no estuviese tan congestionado, puesto que supongo que es el medio de transporte más usado en la ciudad. Al llegar a la planta subterránea, pude admirar el tétrico ambiente que me rodeaba. No era precisamente un lugar limpio, pero podría estar peor, supongo. En mi opinión, estaba tan contaminado como en la superficie; periódicos y latas tiradas por doquier, las paredes tenían pinturas, que en mi opinión, eran vulgares, hechos con aerosoles, he de suponer… Popularmente conocidos como graffiti. Las luces apenas alumbraban la zona, puesto que algunas ya no funcionaban, dándole un toque macabro al lugar.

Observaba a la gente que se encontraba sentada en las bancas leyendo alguna revista, mientras seguía a Deidara, quien se dirigía a la taquilla. Todas esas personas me daban mala espina… No me sorprendería si uno ellos estuviese esperando una oportunidad para asaltar. Oí que alguien me llamaba a un costado, con voz ronca, aunque no precisamente me llamó por mi nombre, si no por mi característico, '_Hey, pelirrojo_'. Me giré un tanto indiferente, encontrándome con un vagabundo, quien sólo daba pena, sentado sobre unos cuantos periódicos y más basura. Indiferente, regresé mi mirada sobre el rubio, e ignoré tal llamado que me pareció vergonzoso. A decir verdad, me sentía un poco intranquilo estando en este lugar. Al ver que Deidara llegó a la taquilla, me coloqué a un lado del rubio, y comencé a sacar mi billetera.

—¿Cuánto es, Deidara? —pregunté tranquilamente, mientras sacaba unos billetes.

—Descuida, Sasori —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, mientras pagaba los boletos. —Yo lo pago h'm —inmediatamente recibió los dos boletos.

—¿Seguro? —pregunté un poco dudoso, a lo que recibí un asentimiento del rubio—. Gracias —susurré, agarrando mi boleto.

Guardé mi dinero, y me dispuse a seguir a Deidara, puesto que desconozco cómo funciona este medio de transporte. Pasamos por unas casillas, donde insertamos nuestros boletos en donde lo indicaban, permitiéndonos el paso. En aquella zona, la gente se encontraba esperando la llagada del metro, mientras observaban impacientes sus relojes de muñeca. Gente iba y venia; unas caminaban apresuradamente, mientras otras tranquilamente. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el metro llegara velozmente, llegando a volar un poco la basura que yacía en su camino. Inmediatamente las puertas se abrieron automáticamente, y en seguida algunas personas se adentraron al medio. El rubio me indicó que ese era, por lo que nos adentramos también.

Dentro de la cabina era más luminosa, al igual que solitaria; una que otra persona se encontraba sentada en los asientos, mientras otras estaban paradas, leyendo el periódico. Deidara se sentó a un lado de la puerta, por lo que me senté a un lado de él. No pasó mucho para cuando el metro avanzara nuevamente, y recorriera los oscuros túneles. Durante unos minutos estuvimos totalmente callados, aunque precisamente no era un silencio incomodo; es mas, no quería ni siquiera hablar en ese momento, puesto que nuestra conversación posiblemente seria oída en aquel silencio que había en la cabina, ya que chismosos habían allí. Notaba como una que otra persona deslizaba su mirada, no tan disimulada he de decir, hacia nosotros.

—_Que poca educación_ —pensé, mientras dirigía gélidas miradas hacia aquellas personas que nos observaban.

_**Deidara;**__** Incomodidades.**_

Suspiré. Llevábamos más de media hora de viaje, y aun podía sentir las miradas inquisidoras de los demás; como detesto que la gente esté de chismosa. Deslicé disimuladamente mi mirada hacia el pelirrojo, quien seguía inmutable; podía notar lo ligeramente incomodo que estaba con esta situación. Seguramente no está acostumbrado a transportarse por medio del metro urbano… ¿Cómo se me ocurre? Sabía que debí haber sugerido irnos en otro medio de transporte en el momento en que Sasori preguntó en que si nos iríamos en metro. Todavía si el metro urbano fuese algo más decente, pero hasta vagabundos vinieron hoy a mendigar. ¿Qué impresión se debió haber llevado Sasori?

Al menos lo demás resultará bien; estoy seguro de que mi amigo, quien tiene su galería hoy, se lucirá. Seguramente quedará impresionado Sasori. Aunque sí, casi apuesto a qué impresión se llevará al ver a mí amigo, y el pequeño detalle que tienen sus obras. De igual forma, espero que lo disfrute, puesto que le di muchos problemas el día anterior; aun no pudo creer todas las molestias que se tomó. Para empezar, ¿cómo se me ocurre salir, notando que una tormenta se aproximaba? La verdad, es que simplemente quería despejar mi mente al salir del departamento… Me siento un poco confundido con respecto a Itachi. Al conocer a Sasori, Itachi se queda corto; me pregunto cómo he podido pasar tanto tiempo con Itachi en silencio.

Nunca he platicado con Itachi, como lo hice un solo día con Sasori. Veo más valores en el pelirrojo, que en Itachi… O al menos, Sasori tiene valores que aprecio más. Son tan parecidos, pero tan distintos a la vez. Ambos son tan distantes, serios, y calculadores… Pero Sasori se acopla más a mi forma de ser, a pesar de tener puntos de vista diferentes. Quizá simplemente esté un poco agobiado a la forma de ser de Itachi, y a su forma de vivir. Tal vez necesite distanciarme de él, y conocer a más gente… quizá lo aprecie más. Pero, ¿y si no? De igual forma, Itachi no estaría de acuerdo con esa decisión, y se opondría rotundamente, aprisionándome en sus brazos.

Abruptamente fui interrumpido de mis pensamientos al detenerse inmediatamente el metro. Dirigí mi mirada hacia las puertas automáticas, viendo cómo se abrían; algunas personas que estaban con nosotros, salieron, con ello, entrando otras. No presté más atención, y dirigí mi mirada hacia Sasori, quien casi me preguntó con la mirada que si aquí era, a lo que simplemente negué con la cabeza, sin poder evitar sonreír abiertamente. Tras unos instantes, las puertas se cerraron nuevamente, volviendo a avanzar el metro. Noté como había mas gente ahora, pero no precisamente estaba congestionado. Ciertas personas no dejaban de mirarnos, a lo que desvié la mirada indiferente.

Recorría con mi mirada todas aquellas cabezas, muy distante, hasta que una me extrañó; el color, y forma de cabellera de ésta cabeza se me hizo familiar, por lo que enfoqué mi mirada sobre aquella persona, quien estaba en una esquina de la cabina, en el fondo. Abrí de par en par mis ojos al reconocer aquella persona; me quedé atónito, mirando como aquel sujeto leía su periódico en manos, tranquilamente. Definitivamente aquella vestimenta y aquel semblante arrogante y superior me era familiar, y como no, si vivo con alguien parecido. Se trataba del hermano menor de Itachi; Sasuke Uchiha. Inmediatamente quité mi mirada sobre él, puesto que seguramente sentiría mi inquisidora mirada sobre él, y lo que menos quiero ahora es que me vea.

Sasuke es un joven cuyo trabajo tarde o temprano lo consumirá, si no es que ya. Es alguien muy dedicado a su trabajo, por no decir que obsesionado, y no es precisamente por que ame lo que hace, si no, lo hace para superar a su hermano mayor. De lo que sé, Itachi siempre ha sido superior que su hermano menor, ya que tiene talento nato. Y como es de imaginarse, Sasuke también quiso destacar en leyes, por lo que igual es abogado, aunque he de mencionar que no es tan exitoso como Itachi, pero igual es bastante bueno… Aunque quizá tiene esperanzas de algún día superar a su hermano. A veces me pregunto que pasará después de que Sasuke supere a Itachi, ya que su única meta en la vida ha sido siempre el de superar a su hermano.

Me extraña que esté aquí, ya que no vive en esta ciudad, si no, en la vecina. Aunque no me sorprendería si no avisara a Itachi de que vendría, puesto que no es algo común en él… Casi nunca lo hace, suele simplemente ir al departamento de Itachi, a sólo molestar y crear situaciones incomodas, en donde sus sonrisas arrogantes y las gélidas miradas de Itachi son protagonistas. Podría decirse que sí lo conozco, a pesar de las pocas visitas que hemos recibido de él, además de lo que me ha mencionado Itachi por supuesto. No lo odio, pero tampoco me agrada, simplemente lo respeto como 'el hermano menor de Itachi', y nada más. Creo que Sasuke me toma como si fuera un prostituto, o como un ser repugnante que nada mas busca el dinero de Itachi.

Me es estúpido que esté precisamente en la misma cabina en la que estoy en este momento; no me agrada ver su cara y su semblante arrogante… Además de ser otro Uchiha que no aprecia mi arte. Me inquieta que en algún momento él me vea interactuar con Sasori, y seguramente mal interpretará. No creo que sea capaz de decirle algo a Itachi, ya que Sasuke no es precisamente alguien que se meta en los asuntos de los demás… pero me consterna que en alguna conversación con Itachi, en desesperación por la suprema arrogancia de su hermano mayor, se le salga el comentario de que me vio con otro… Claro, si es que lo ve en esta visita.

Deslizo mi mirada sigilosamente hacia Sasuke, y mi corazón comenzó a adquirir un pulso desenfrenado al ver que él me observaba, con aquella fría e indiferente mirada. Rápidamente me voltee. Me arrepentí de aquel acto, puesto que me vi muy obvio... Sasuke es muy observador, además de calculador. Me tensé un poco; sentía la penetrante mirada de Sasuke sobre mí… "_Hmph, el prostituto de mi hermano mayor_" ha de pensar. Me maldije a mi mismo. Sólo rogaba por que Sasori no interactuara conmigo, ya que Sasuke se daría cuenta de que tengo algo que ver con él y quiero evitar posible chantaje en sus arranques desesperados.

—Deidara, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó Sasori desconcertado por mi extraño comportamiento.

Joder. Aun puedo sentir la inquisidora mirada de Sasuke sobre mí, y lo peor es que está viendo que el pelirrojo me habla, por consecuente sabe ahora que tengo algo que ver con él. Simplemente me limité a contestarle tranquilamente a Sasori con un "_No, en lo absoluto h'm_" para después volver como si nada. Noté como Sasuke quitó su mirada de mí, y volvió con su periódico. Suspiré; ahora rogaba por que no visitara a Itachi para debatir. Y eso me recordó algo, ¿a qué hora llegará Itachi? Por cruel que sonora, esperaba a que llegara tarde, puesto que no quiero andar a las prisas, teniendo a Sasori como acompañante… Sospechará. Espera un momento, ¿sospechará?

—_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ —me pregunté mentalmente—. _Acaso, ¿estoy escondiéndole a Sasori mi relación con Itachi h'm?... ¿Por qué?_ —no pude evitar formar un gesto de consternación. No podía siquiera creer lo que estaba haciendo inconcientemente.

_**Sasori; **__**Impresiones.**_

Notaba lo poco tensado que estaba Deidara; me extrañó aquel comportamiento… Quizá se sentía incomodo por el silencio que había en ese momento, por eso, anteriormente le hablé con el fin de tranquilizar el ambiente. Aunque ahora lo siento mas tenso; parece que se esconde de alguien, por lo que no pude evitar examinar todo el lugar, en busca de alguien que posiblemente lo esté acosando. No, por primera vez, nadie nos estaba observando. No entendía el extraño comportamiento de Deidara, pero suponía que tenía algo que ver con el metro, y no lo culpo… Es demasiado tétrico este lugar, además de que causa inseguridad y desconfianza, tanto el lugar como las personas.

En ese momento, sentí una leve sacudida de nuevo, aviso de que la cabina se ha detenido, seguido de abrirse las puertas automáticamente. Miré a Deidara, para verificar si era aquí nuestra parada, y efectivamente, el rubio me sonrió, diciéndome que ya habíamos llegado. Ambos nos levantamos de nuestros asientos, y esperábamos a que la puerta estuviese despejada, ya que la mayoría de las personas se amontonaba. Pronto salimos de aquella cabina, y estábamos en una zona parecida a cuando recién nos habíamos subido al metro. Quizá estaba menos sucio aquí, y no había vago alguno. Ambos comenzamos a subir por las escaleras, hasta por fin ver la luz de la superficie. Me sentía mas aliviado ahora; cualquier lugar era mejor que el mundo subterráneo.

Al observar mi entorno, noté que en esta zona había más edificios con anuncios coloridos de propagandas y demás. Había varios rascacielos, además de un sin fin de tiendas departamentales a nuestro alrededor. Creo conocer esta zona; he de suponer que estábamos en la zona metropolitana de la ciudad… Es curioso cuan diferente es de donde estoy acostumbrado, del otro lado. No suelo venir mucho para acá, y la razón no es por que no me agrade esta zona, si no porque no conozco a nadie que viva aquí realmente. Me era extraño que no estuviese tan congestionado, ya que lo suele estar, y mucho… Quizá era por la posible tormenta que se avecinaba. De igual forma, gente iba y venia a paso conciso; unas cruzando las extensas calles, y otras entrando a las tiendas.

—Bien, tomaremos un taxi para llegar a la galería h'm —avisó el rubio mientras se asomaba a la calle—. No queda muy lejos de donde estamos —mencionó sonriente.

—De acuerdo —musité, mientras lo ayudaba a buscar un taxi disponible.

—Por cierto, Sasori, disculpa por la situación incomoda en el metro h'm —dijo el rubio un poco apenado.

—No, descuida… Suele suceder —decía, con una leve sonrisa en mi rostro—. Fue algo nuevo para mí viajar en metro; gracias —inquirí sinceramente.

El rubio me sonrió simplonamente, para después continuar con su búsqueda por un taxi disponible. Embelezado por el gesto que me dedicó el rubio, me giré hacia la esquina, para leer las calles que tenía escritas en el alto poste. Pude apenas ubicar una, pero aun no estaba bien orientado; lo mejor seria dejarme guiar por el rubio, quien parece conocer la zona. Al igual que Deidara, me percataba de que no había taxi disponible… ninguno estaba vacante. Forcé un poco la vista, para ver si los que se aproximaban estaban disponibles… Después de unos segundos, para nuestra suerte, sólo uno de aquel montón iba vacío, por lo que ambos no tardamos en alzar nuestro brazo inmediatamente para detenerlo. Esperanzados de que el taxi se detuviera frente a nosotros, éste se nos fue de largo, dejándonos incógnitos.

—¡H'm! —el joven rubio, ante la descortesía del taxista, gruñó muy molesto. Me contuve la sonrisa que me provocó el gesto de Deidara, y éste no tardó en percatase de ello—. ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia, Sasori h'm? —preguntó, con una picara sonrisa.

—Disculpa —musité, aun conteniéndome la sonrisa, con dos de mis dedos sellando mis labios. Como respuesta del rubio, suspiró sonriente.

—Será mejor que caminemos hasta encontrarnos con una calle despejada h'm —sugirió Deidara, comenzando a caminar por la estrecha vereda… No tardé en seguirle el paso.

Entre lo congestionado, caminamos con dificultad, evadiendo las inconcientes personas quienes ni la mas minima molestia de abrir paso tenían… Todos caminando en su propio mundo, ignorando todo aquel que estuviese en su paso. Cómo odio este tipo de personas tan desconsideradas. A veces perdía el rastro del rubio, y si no fuese por su única belleza, lo habría perdido en el montón hace mucho. Lo seguí hasta una esquina, y ahí lo perdi… Me apresuré, evitando empujar a la gente que estuviese en mi camino. Al llegar hasta aquella esquina, me percaté que conducía a un callejón, cuyo estaba vacío y poco estrecho. Y ahí estaba Deidara, esperándome con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sonreí curioso ante su idea… Quizá se trataba de un atajo.

—Al final de este callejón tomaremos un taxi, ¿de acuerdo h'm? —inquirió el rubio, a lo que simplemente asentí tranquilamente. El silencio reinaba mientras caminábamos, y no pude evitar preguntar…

—Deidara, por pura curiosidad… ¿qué hacías en plena tormenta fuera de tu hogar el día de ayer? —pregunté cuidadosamente, posando mis manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo.

—Heh, realmente no tengo excusa valida que justifique mi idiotez h'm —contestó el rubio sonriendo irónicamente—. Digamos que quise tomar un poco de aire… Me hacia falta reflexionar fuera de mi hogar —inquirió, mientras seguía caminando, con su vista en el camino.

—Es comprensible —musité, con la vista fija en el cielo, el cual aparentaba bastante triste.

—¿Y tú, Sasori? —preguntó Deidara, quien me miraba de reojo—. ¿Cómo es que decidiste resguardarme en tu estudio fotográfico h'm? —preguntó muy curioso.

—Pues… —me pensé un poco mi respuesta, ya que nunca lo había pensado; simplemente me nació hacerlo, sin perjuicio de por medio—. No me veía capaz de dejarte allí, en el estado en que estabas, Deidara —contesté sencillamente.

—H'm… —es lo único que recibí del rubio. A pesar de tener mi mirada fija en el camino, podía sentir su inquisidora mirada sobre mí, insatisfecho con mi sencilla respuesta.

—Lo sé, viniendo de parte de un desconocido te ha de ser extraño, además de perturbador —inquirí sobriamente, tratando de adivinar lo que el rubio pensaba.

—Tú no eres un desconocido, Sasori —musitó el rubio, deteniéndose de repente en medio del camino. Apenas dí unos pasos más que Deidara, y me detuve, girándome hacia el rubio un tanto desconcertado; lo miré fijamente—. Eres un misterio para mí h'm —inquirió, con una simplona sonrisa en su rostro.

—… —callé de repente, sin motivo alguno aparentemente; lo observaba, sin expresión alguna en mi rostro. Aquella declaración me desconcertó aún más por un momento. Sonreí con arrogancia, y volví con nuestro camino. Deslicé mi mirada cuidadosamente, y noté como Deidara, quien estaba a medio metro detrás de mi, reía por lo bajo, muy divertido.

Al final del callejón, nos encontramos con una desolada calle, con pocos autos fluyendo por la carretera… además de pocas personas pasando por las veredas. Parecía un vecindario, muy tétrico a mí parecer; quizá estaba abandonado. Se veía un poco triste y apagado, pero supongo que era debido más que nada por el ambiente que creaba la ausencia del brillante sol, y de la gélida brisa que se sentía. Noté como el rubio dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro, y era debido a que un taxi vacante se aproximaba hacia nosotros. Deidara no dudó ni un segundo en alzar su brazo, para llamarlo. Al poco tiempo, el taxi ya estaba frente a nosotros, y no tardamos en subirnos al automóvil.

—¿A dónde los llevo? —preguntó el taxista, viéndonos a través del retrovisor.

—Al edificio "Unmei", por favor —contestó Deidara mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

Al escuchar el nombre del edificio, me orienté un poco más. Conozco aquel edificio; solía, y al parecer, es todavía un centro cultural donde hay todo tipo de exposiciones y convenciones, generalmente sobre arte y cultura. Comúnmente los artistas más talentosos de la ciudad, o de otras ciudades, suelen tener la oportunidad de hacer su propia galería en ese edificio, en un espacio determinado. Solía hacer exposiciones fotográficas en aquel lugar, con algunos colegas de la universidad… Como éramos los más estacados en nuestra generación, frecuentemente nos daban la oportunidad de hacer nuestra galería allí. Pero aquellos tiempos terminaron cuando comencé a trabajar, y precisamente cuando éste mismo me consumió.

No sé en qué momento olvidé lo tan grato que era fotografiar lo que yo consideraba hermoso, siendo la imagen inmutable, por consecuente, eterna. Ahora sólo me dedico a fotografiar modelos, aparatos, y un sin fin de objetos sin importancia en la vida… Además de editar la naturaleza de la fotografía con estereotipos; sin imperfecciones. Es triste como lo común se hizo parte de mi vida. Suspiré y entorné los ojos; quizá sea bueno ir a una galeria… tenía tiempo que no iba a una. Hace mucho que no aprecio diferentes tipos de visiones o de perspectivas que tienen otros artistas de la vida. Me pregunto que tipo de arte veré en esta galería. Me asomé a la ventana del taxi, y vi como poco a poco nos acercábamos al edificio "Unmei".

—Hemos llegado —informó el taxista, deteniéndose justo enfrente del alto edificio.

—Aquí tiene; gracias h'm —dijo el rubio, mientras le pagaba al taxista por el viaje. Salió del taxi, al igual que yo; nos detuvimos enfrente del edificio, y el rubio sonrió—. Aquí es, Sasori —musitó.

Alcé mi mirada, para así contemplar el alto edificio que tenía enfrente de mí. Seguía igual desde la última vez que vine, o al menos exteriormente lucia igual; reluciente y en perfectas condiciones. El rubio caminó hasta la entrada, y las puertas automáticamente se abrieron; no tardé en adentrarme al edificio también. Al estar en la recepción, me percaté de que seguía igual que hace cinco años. Seguía siendo moderno, con acabados metálicos y azulejos blancos. Era iluminado por la poca luz que el cielo proporcionaba a través de los enormes ventanales. La recepción, amueblada con forrados de cuero y esculturas abstractas acompañaban la sala de estar.

Vi como Deidara se dirigía hacia un personal, seguramente para preguntarle en qué piso estaba la galería. No pude evitar recordar los viejos tiempos, en los cuales era aun más joven y fresco, lleno de ideas nuevas; muchas de ellas las exploté al máximo, pero otras simplemente no tuvieron su oportunidad... Ni creo que la tengan algún día. Suspiré y entorné los ojos; será mejor relegar aquellos recuerdos, sueños y metas del pasado en algún rincón de mi mente. No hace falta recordar aquellas memorias, que sólo nostalgia me traen. Me giré ligeramente, para ver si Deidara había terminado de consultar. Efectivamente, acababa de terminar de hablar con un personal, y se dirigió hacia mí, con una amplia sonrisa.

—Sé dónde es, Sasori… Acompáñame h'm —exclamó el rubio, a lo que se dio media vuelta, y se dirigió al elevador. Llamó a la cabina y esperamos—. Espero que mi amigo no esté tan ocupado atendiendo a los espectadores… Quisiera presentártelo h'm —inquirió.

—Será interesante… Dime, ¿qué tipo de técnica usa? —pregunté curioso. En ese momento, la cabina llegó hasta la planta baja, con ello, abriéndose las puertas automáticamente; ambos entramos y Deidara oprimió el botón correspondiente.

—Ya lo verás h'm —contestó el rubio, sonriente, aguardando hasta llegar al piso deseado.

—Hmph… —esperaba que el lugar fuese bastante amplio, después de todo, ¿qué se esperaba de un edificio tan grande como éste? Pasamos unos segundos en silencio, hasta que las puertas de la cabina se abrieron.

Al entrar, lo primero que noté fue toda esa gente que estaba contemplando maravillada los cuadros. Sin lugar duda, el artista era reconocido en la ciudad, por lo que mi interés aumentó. Deidara sonreía al ver la cantidad de gente que admiraba el arte de su compañero. Recorríamos el lugar, mientras observábamos algunos cuadros, aunque no los examinábamos como debía de ser, puesto que la gente no nos lo permitía… Supongo que después de que se despeje el área, nos detendremos a observar con cuidado los cuadros. De lo poco que podía observar de los cuadros, me eran llamativas las bestias con pinta oriental dibujadas con tinta negra… Aunque noté algo peculiar en los cuadros, justo como Deidara me había comentado.

—Deidara —llamó alguien a lo lejos, entre la multitud.

Vi cómo Deidara se giraba hacia dónde había provenido aquella voz. Noté como el rubio dibujaba lentamente una sonrisa en cuanto vio el rostro de aquella persona. Me giré hacia la dirección en la que el rubio miraba… Fruncí el ceño al ver aquel sujeto. He de suponer que era el amigo de Deidara, por consecuente, el dueño de esta galería. Mientras el amigo de Deidara se aproximaba hacia nosotros, lo observé curioso y detenidamente. Tenía un aspecto peculiar… Su piel era exageradamente blanquecina, y sus orbes profundamente negras; su cabellera oscura, era lacia y corta. De complexión delgada suponía que era, puesto que sus prendas con pinta oriental no lo permitían asegurar, ya que eran ligeramente holgadas. Portaba un semblante tranquilo, y aquella sonrisa… Aquella sonrisa mas falsa no podría ser.

—¡Sai! —exclamó el rubio con emoción tan pronto como aquel joven se encontraba ya con nosotros.

—Deidara, me alegra que vinieras —dijo aquel joven con aquella cínica sonrisa. Apenas me notó, se giró hacia mí—. Veo que trajiste un amigo tuyo —espetó.

—Así es; Sai, él es Akasuna no Sasori —me presentó el rubio, muy sonriente—. Sasori, él es Sai… Es él de quien te hablaba h'm —inquirió.

—Mucho gusto, Sasori. Soy el artista y dueño de esta galería —dijo aquel joven. La sonrisa que me dedicaba, era aun mas falsa que a la que le dedicaba al rubio… Me molestaba en cierta parte que sonriera así.

—Al contrario, el gusto es mío —contesté, siendo mi acción un poco hipócrita—. Tienes una galería interesante, Sai —inquirí, cortésmente.

—Oh, ¿ya vieron todo? —preguntó Sai un poco sorprendido, pero aun manteniendo aquel semblante de tranquilidad… Y a la vez de frialdad y falsedad.

—Heh, no, recién hemos llegado —respondió el rubio suspirando—. Está bastante lleno… ¿Acaso los conoces a todos h'm? —preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.

—A la mayoría no —contestó apacible, sin borrar aquella molesta sonrisa que a nadie engañaba.

No pude evitar cuestionarme, ¿será que en realidad no le daba gusto de ver al rubio? Más importante aun, ¿Deidara se habrá percatado de eso? No creo que sea tan ingenuo como para no notarlo. Al pasar varios minutos indagando en mi mente, además de estar examinando aquel joven llamado Sai, perdí el hilo de la conversación; me di cuenta de que ahora hablaban de la última vez en que se vieron. Al hacerme la idea de que quedé excluido de la conversación completamente, deslicé mi mirada hacia otro punto, y miré un cuadro… Otro cuadro con aquella peculiaridad que noté al entrar. _Ninguno tiene titulo_. He de suponer que a eso se refería Deidara con "notar algo extraño" en la galería. Me pregunto por qué será así.

—Y díganme, ¿cómo es que se conocieron? —preguntó el joven de blanquecina piel; era mi oportunidad para integrarme a la conversación.

—Pues verás, fue pura coincidencia, ¿no es así, Sasori h'm? —contestó el rubio, con una picara sonrisa en su rostro; yo simplemente me limité a asentir apacible—. Después de toparnos varias veces, tomamos un café para al fin conocernos —inquirió.

—Ya veo —musitó Sai, mirando curioso al rubio… Creo que sospecha algo—. Dime Sasori, ¿a qué te dedicas? —preguntó indagante, aun conservando su cínica sonrisa.

—Soy fotógrafo, dueño de "Akasuna Studio" —contesté altivo, dedicándole una gélida mirada… tal parece que la ignoró, puesto que seguía sonriendo con descaro.

—Oh, con razón tu nombre lo había escuchado ya en otra parte… Excelente estudio el que tienes, Sasori —comentó sonriente, Sai. Al notar mi frialdad ante su "halago", simplemente volvió a enfocar su mirada en el rubio y lo miró con sigilo—. Deidara, ¿y cómo está It… —en ese momento fue interrumpido abruptamente por alguien más.

—¡Sai! —exclamó simplonamente un joven rubio muy sonriente, a lo lejos entre la multitud. Se podía ver que traía unos amigos consigo; una joven de cabellos curiosamente rosados, y un hombre con peculiares ojos oscuros.

—Naruto… —susurró el aludido al asomarse entre la multitud. Dirigió su mirada hacia nosotros y nos dedicó una falsa sonrisa, como siempre—. Si me disculpan, voy a saludar a unos amigos… En unos minutos regreso con ustedes, disfruten de la galería —inquirió, dándose media vuelta.

—Claro h'm —musitó Deidara sonríete, y suspiró una vez que el de piel blanquecina ya no estuviese con nosotros—. Y bien, ¿qué te pareció? —preguntó con una picara sonrisa.

—Es… único —contesté un poco inseguro; trataba de ser amable, pero con aquel sujeto simplemente no se podía… No toleraba tanta falsedad y cinismo en una sola persona.

—Si, por suerte —inquirió el rubio muy divertido; aquella respuesta me desconcertó de sobremanera—. Créeme, es mejor así… No querrás sinceridad por parte de él —aseguró.

—No comprendo, pensé que era tu amigo… —mencioné un poco extrañado ante la situación. Simplemente recibí una risita de parte del rubio.

—Si, lo es… Lo que pasa es que no tiene mucho tacto con las personas, por así decirlo h'm —contestó Deidara mientras caminaba—. Puede llegar a ser crudamente honesto —inquirió, muy divertido.

—Ya veo… —musité un poco confundido. Entonces, recordé algo—. Perdona, pero, ¿cómo es que ninguno de los cuadros tiene titulo? —pregunté.

—H'm, lo notaste —susurró.

El rubio suspiró, y con una sonrisa comenzó a explicarme el porqué de la ausencia total de los títulos en las obras, además de contarme más acerca de Sai. Deidara nunca dejó de sonreírme con aquella gracia durante ese rato. Cómo envidiaba su simpleza. Sólo podía ver en él pureza e inocencia. Desearía que aquello nunca le fuese arrebatado, mas sin embargo, no creo que eso sea algo posible. Su sonrisa nada que ver con la del tal Sai, y su pésima actuación. Y eso es algo que me cautiva de Deidara… Su honestidad. Puede una que otra vez escapársele algún insulto, pero agradezco que ya me tome con confianza en este corto periodo que llevamos de conocernos.

Al terminar de contarme más acerca del tal Sai, quedé un poco desconcertado. Si dudaba del susodicho, ahora tengo mis motivos para desconfiar de él totalmente. Deidara, al ver mi reacción ante cada relato acerca de Sai, notaba que cada vez más mi coraje hacia aquel joven aumentaba. Por más que el rubio intentara sacarle algo bueno de él para hacerme cambiar de opinión, simplemente lo empeoraba. Supongo que Deidara no quiso dejar en mal a su compañero, mas sin embargo, fácilmente me llegan a fastidiar las personas; no soy muy tolerante ante la ausencia de modales. No pude evitar fruncir el ceño durante todo ese rato. EL rubio suspiró con una sonrisa ante mi comportamiento.

―Lamento que no haya sido de tu agrado, Sasori ―dijo el rubio con una simplona sonrisa en su rostro.

―Dejemoslo como, "es único" ―dije, a lo que sonreí levemente para suavizar la situación. El rubio correspondió.

―Pero haciendo a un lado la persona de Sai, sus obras son muy interesantes ―agregó el rubio―. Ven, acompáñame… Vi una que me llamó mucho la atención h'm ―dijo, mientras se dirigía hacia un cuadro.

Ambos observamos el cuadro, curiosos, analizando la estructura de la obra en silencio. Con sigilo, deslicé mi mirada hacia el rubio para observarlo… Simplemente no puedo dejar de hacerlo. Fue entonces cuando el rubio también deslizó su mirada hacia mí, y se sorprendió al encontrar mi mirada. Noté como el rubio se sonrojó notablemente, y seguramente yo no me quedé atrás, puesto que sentí calidas mis mejillas. Ambos apartamos bruscamente nuestras miradas sobre nosotros. Volví a mirar al rubio, quien ahora reía divertido por lo bajo. Suspiré, y curvé mis labios suavemente… _'Qué poco cuidadoso soy'_, pensé con gracia, mientras volvía a enfocar mi mirada sobre cuadro que tenia enfrente.

Seguimos viendo más pinturas, y comentábamos lo que pensábamos abiertamente. Mientras criticaba a fondo unos cuadros, una que otra risa de Deidara llegaba a interrumpirme, por consecuente me desconcertaba. Tal parecía que le causaba gracia mi crueldad hacia algunos cuadros. Para ser un cretino Sai, es bastante bueno, ya que me gustaron varios… Y para llamar mi atención, no es cosa fácil. Definitivamente estaba pasando un buen momento con Deidara; su gracia es la que me hace menos serio, monótono, y quizá un poco más abierto. Se podría decir que me agradaba la compañía del rubio. Sin darnos cuenta, la gente en la galería iba disminuyendo, y poco a poco éramos pocos los que seguíamos en la sala. Deslicé mi mirada hacia mi reloj, y vi que ya eran las seis… ¿Tanto llevábamos ya? Creo que platicábamos más que apreciar los cuadros.

—Deidara, Sasori… —llamó una voz familiar a nuestras espaldas, y he de mencionar que no era una voz que ansiaba escuchar.

—Sai, ¿haz terminado h'm? —preguntó el rubio, quien se giraba hacia donde estaba el joven de blanca piel.

—Si, lamento que haya tardado… Mira que hora es —suspiró Sai, mientras se dirigía hasta nosotros.

—Descuida, lo hemos disfrutado h'm —mencionó el rubio muy sonriente—. ¿No es así, Sasori? —preguntó, para asegurar su afirmación.

—En efecto, fue impresionante tu galería, Sai —dije con seriedad, mientras lo miraba indiferente, como acostumbro tratar a las personas.

—Viniendo de parte de ti, Sasori, lo tomaré como un halago —dijo Sai, aun sosteniendo aquella sonrisa llena de falsedad. Suspiré; aun no puedo acostumbrarme a aquella sonrisa.

—Bueno Sai, será mejor irnos… Queremos comer algo h'm —espetó el rubio sonriente. Ante tal comentario, no pude evitar desviar la mirada un poco avergonzado… Qué directo es Deidara.

—Oh, por supuesto… —dijo Sai—. Pero antes, Deidara, quiero mostrarte algo… Pasa a mi oficina, por favor —señaló la puerta de la habitación que estaba hasta el fondo.

—Vamos, Sasori h'm —exclamó el rubio, quien estaba por seguir a su compañero.

—Adelántate tú, Deidara —contesté serio—. Iré al sanitario para caballeros —recibí un asentimiento por parte del rubio, y nos separamos para dirigimos hasta nuestros destinos.

_**Deidara; Mentiras.**_

Seguía a Sai, un metro detrás de él; me preguntaba qué era lo que me iba a mostrar. Al recorrer la galería una vez mas, para dirigirnos hasta su oficina, no pude evitar sonreír al recordar ciertos comentarios que Sasori hacia; eran muy crueles, mas sin embargo, extrañamente me hacían reír. Al llegar a la entrada de su oficina, Sai me dedicó una de sus tan famosas sonrisas, y abrió la puerta con llave. Se adentró, seguido yo, cerrando la puerta; pude admirar la agradable oficina que tenia… Qué suerte tiene. No me senté ni nada por el estilo, simplemente esperé a que me mostrará lo que supuestamente me iba a enseñar, mas sin embargo, Sai simplemente se recargó en su escritorio, y me miró inquisidoramente, sin dejar de analizarme con una sonrisa en su rostro. Me desconcerté.

—¿Qué sucede h'm? —pregunté extrañado ante la situación. Algo me hacia suponer que no vine hasta aquí para ver algo. Conozco ese gesto; algo ha de tener en la cabeza.

—Veo que no pierdes tu tiempo, Deidara —dijo muy sonriente Sai, cruzándose de brazos, aun recargado en su escritorio. Aquel comentario me confundió.

—¿A qué te refieres h'm? —le pregunté, sin haber comprendido en lo absoluto. Recibí una cínica y corta risa.

—Digo, tan pronto como Itachi sale de viaje, tú ya estás con otro… No pensé que fueses así, Deidara —contestó naturalmente Sai, mirándome acusadoramente.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunté, apenas captando lo que tramaba—. Sasori es sólo un amigo h'm —agregué. Cómo odiaba que fuera tan asechador e imprudente.

—Yo también soy tu amigo, Deidara —dijo el muy cínico—. Más sin embargo, tú no me miras como lo miras a él… Es obvio que no sólo es 'un amigo' para ti —agregó.

—¿A qué se debe todo esto h'm? —pregunté, tratando de controlar mi sorpresa y mi nerviosismo.

—Dime, ¿ya te haz acostado con él? —preguntó Sai naturalmente, con descaro, sin borrar aquella cínica sonrisa. Lo miré muy sorprendido, con el coraje desatándose en mi interior.

—¿Disculpa? —pregunté con calma. No quería que esta vez mis impulsos me dominaran; no es lo mejor cuando trato con Sai, ya que es muy sigiloso y sólo perderé.

—Perdona, pero la curiosidad me embargó —contestó, mientras negaba con la cabeza muy sonriente—. Es obvio que ya —musitó, mientras se daba media vuelta.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Por supuesto que no, ¡h'm! —espeté, siendo ligeramente dominado por mis impulsos. Simplemente aquel comentario derramó la gota.

—Me pregunto, ¿cuál será la reacción de Itachi cuando se entere de esto? —preguntó Sai naturalmente, cómo si de un chisme de niñas se tratase.

—No serías capaz de hacerlo h'm… —musité, mirándolo con detenimiento. Realmente no me importaba lo que Sai pensara, pero me consterna que Itachi sepa tan siquiera que he salido con otro hombre que él no conozca.

—Oh, por supuesto que no, Deidara —dijo Sai, mientras se sentaba en su silla—. Como dices, no sería capaz —susurró, con cinismo—. Después de todo, somos amigos, ¿no? —agregó.

—Escucha Sai, Sasori y yo no tenemos nada, más que respeto, ¿de acuerdo?… —decía, mientras lo miraba con detenimiento—. No andes inventando cosas, ni mucho menos le digas a Itachi tus cuentos h'm —le advertí.

—Yo sólo digo lo que veo, Deidara —contestó, con una despreocupada sonrisa—. Pero no, no le diré nada a Itachi… Me iría mal si le contase eso, y no me creyera —agregó muy sonriente.

—… —suspiré; Sai era todo un enigma. No comprendía a qué se debía todo esto, pero algo es seguro… No dejaré de observar de cerca a Sai—. Si tienes otra galería, avísame h'm —susurré, dándome media vuelta.

—Definitivamente, Deidara… —musitó, mientras me seguía con la mirada— Cuenta con ello —susurró.

Abrí la puerta un tanto molesto, y la cerré tan pronto como me encontraba del otro lado. Me recargué en la puerta y entorné los ojos; podrá ser un descarado Sai, pero en algo tiene razón. Creo que no soy lo suficientemente cuidadoso con mis miradas… '_Tú no me miras como lo miras a él… Es obvio que no sólo es un amigo para ti'. _Suspiré; ¿qué es lo que siento verdaderamente por Sasori? No es sólo respeto, ni lo veo como un amigo o compañero. Posé mi mano sobre el cuello de mi camisa, y lo arrugué; me consternaba el tan sólo pensar en que quizás esté enamorado del pelirrojo. ¿Cómo lidiaría con Itachi el día en que él lo sepa? Ni imaginar lo que pueda suceder. Lo mejor seria alejarme de Sasori, mas sin embargo, eso es algo imposible hasta ahora. Debe haber otra solución.

—¿Deidara? —preguntó el pelirrojo, quien acababa de llegar del sanitario—. ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó. Notó lo ligeramente preocupado que me encontraba en estos momentos.

—No, nada h'm —contesté, tratando de sonreír naturalmente, olvidando lo que recientemente pasó con Sai.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el pelirrojo, mirándome inquisidoramente, por lo que me extrañé—. ¿Qué fue lo que te enseñó? —preguntó, a lo que suspiré aliviado.

—Ah… Nada, sólo un par de fotos de cuando éramos más jóvenes h'm —mentí. No puedo creer, que en el tan poco tiempo que llevo conociendo a Sasori ya le haya mentido. No lo había hecho hasta ahora; que triste.

—Oh, ya veo —contestó Sasori naturalmente—. Bueno… ¿A dónde quieres ir a comer? —preguntó. Lo miré un poco sorprendido y sonreí con sinceridad.

—Comamos comida japonesa h'm —respondí muy animado ante la idea… Realmente moría de hambre.

—Me parece bien —musitó Sasori, curveando ligeramente sus labios.

**l l l l l l l l l l**

Nos encontrábamos en un sutil y encantador restaurante japonés. Realmente quedo admirado cuando los restaurantes internacionales tratan de ser lo más apegados a las tradiciones de dicha cultura, tanto como en la comida, como el decorativo. Por eso me gusta trabajar en el restaurante de comida China… Mi jefe, Pein, sí que se preocupa por el decorativo, puesto que impecable y tradicional es; es por eso que es muy popular en la ciudad. Pero éste restaurante de comida japonesa, simplemente me fascinó; hasta música de fondo oriental, ambientaba el lugar. Sasori y yo nos encontrábamos sentados tradicionalmente en sutiles cojines muy coloridos y llamativos. Inclusive, ni zapatos traíamos; estábamos en calcetines.

Disfrutábamos de la comida a lo más estilo oriental, con tazones redondos y profundos hechos de cerámica, justo como en el restaurante chino en el que trabajo. La comida, ni hablar, simplemente exquisita; todo un arte culinario. Mi paladar quedaba deleitado con tan sublime comida. Los condimentos eran justos y bien balanceados; este chef quizá deba concursar con Kakuzu en uno de esos programas que ve Itachi, de seguro estaría reñido. Tal parecía que Sasori también disfrutaba del momento, con la música de fondo tan relájate y suave. Platicábamos tranquilamente sobre nuestros gustos en particular, sólo para conocernos un poco mejor, ya que daño no nos hacia.

—Yo prefiero el tiramisú, es sencillamente exquisito h'm —comenté, mientras me imaginaba el delicioso postre; se me derretía la boca con tan sólo imaginármelo.

—¿De veras? Solía comerlo cada fin de semana cuando era pequeño, a compañía de mis abuelos —dijo Sasori, dando otro bocado de su platillo.

—¡Que envidia h'm! —exclamé—. Tiene tiempo que no lo como —mencioné, suspirando al final.

—Quizá al terminar aquí vayamos a una repostería —dijo Sasori, con su semblante serio—. Yo invito —agregó, a lo que sonrió levemente.

—¡Qué bien h'm! —exclamé muy contento.

Y así continuamos por un largo rato, inclusive algunos platos vacíos ya estaban, y otros restos tenían. Sólo platicábamos entonces, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que había y de la frescura de la noche, que había llegado ya; miré mi reloj, y me percaté de la hora que era ya… Cuarto para las ocho. Definitivamente me la pasaba muy bien a compañía de Sasori, es por eso que no volver a verlo, me es casi imposible. Mas sin embargo, algo tengo que hacer… No puedo seguir mintiéndole a Sasori. Entonces, mi plática con el pelirrojo se vio interrumpida por el sonar de mi celular; a juzgar por el tono que tenía, podía asegurar que se trataba de un mensaje de texto.

—Oh, permíteme h'm —dije, mientras sacaba mi celular; efectivamente, se trataba de un mensaje. Al abrirlo, me sorprendí al ver el nombre de quien me lo había enviado; Itachi. Decía, "_Llegaré aproximadamente dentro de una hora, ahora estoy por llegar al aeropuerto. Te ama, Itachi._" Joder, no pude evitar formar una expresión nerviosa.

—¿Sucede algo malo, Deidara? —preguntó el pelirrojo un tanto desconcertado ante mi reacción al ver el mensaje.

—Disculpa, pero se me ha presentado una situación —contesté un poco desanimado—. Creo que hoy no tendremos tiramisú —musité.

—Oh… descuida —contestó Sasori un poco desilusionado—. Ya será en otra ocasión —agregó.

—De verdad que lo lamento —dije, seguido de llamar al mesero—. Me trae otra orden para llevar de eso, por favor, junto con la cuenta —le dije.

—¿Aun tienes hambre? —preguntó Sasori desconcertado.

—Oh, no… Es para mañana —mentí nuevamente. En realidad, la comida era para Itachi.

—Ya veo… Realmente te gustó la comida —dijo Sasori, curveando ligeramente sus labios.

Algo en esa sonrisa, que sutilmente Sasori me dedicaba, me hizo sentir despreciable. Y es que él me cree. ¿Por qué no decirle que estoy con alguien, y que esa persona me espera en mi hogar? Suspiré. ¿Acaso espero que el pelirrojo me salve como en un cuento de hadas, y cabalguemos juntos hasta su castillo? Miré a Sasori, y me pregunté, ¿acaso sentirá lo mismo que yo? Y es que sencillamente eres diferente, Akasuna no Sasori… Diferente. Entonces llegó el mesero con mi orden y con la cuenta; ambos pagamos cada quien lo suyo. El tiempo para irnos a nuestros hogares, había llegado ya. Nos levantamos de los cojines, agarré la bolsa con mi orden, y nos miramos; apenas palpé una leve sonrisa en Sasori… Él espera volvernos a ver.

—Deidara, te agradezco mucho por esta tarde —dijo el pelirrojo—. Tenia tiempo ya desde la última vez en que había disfrutado tanto de una salida —agregó.

—Si, yo también —contesté—. Espero… —entonces me percaté de lo que estaba a punto de decir. Lo miré con detenimiento, y lo pensé por unos segundos. Formé una amplia y sincera sonrisa, y continué—. Espero volvernos a ver, Sasori h'm —él me sonrió, y sin tanta pesadez, nos dirigimos a la salida del restaurante japonés.

Como anteriormente habíamos tomado el metro de regreso, sólo hacia falta hacer un viaje más para regresar a nuestros hogares, por lo que cada quien tomó su respectivo taxi, no sin antes de despedirnos una vez mas, con esperanzas de que nuestra próxima salida fuese pronto. Al subirme al automóvil y al dar las direcciones al taxista, me asomé a la ventana, muy pensativo. Me puse a recordar todo lo sucedido hoy; para empezar, mi retraso. No podía siquiera creer que hoy me había despertado a las dos de la tarde… Realmente estaba muy cansado. Aquel sutil gesto por parte de Sasori, al haberme esperado casi una hora sentado sin hacer nada, me hizo apreciarlo más. Cualquiera se habría ido. Más sin embargo Sasori, esperó todo ese tiempo, sólo por mí. Recordé que anteriormente él me había mencionado lo tanto que le molestaba esperar y ser esperado por la gente…

—_Tsk, que idiota soy h'm_ —pensé, proporcionándome una palmada en mi rostro.

Después, en el metro… Me encontré con el hermano menor de Itachi, Sasuke Uchiha. Cuan desagradable sorpresa. Suspiré; sólo espero que no nos visite y asunto olvidado. No pude evitar recordar lo dicho por Sai, "_Tan pronto como Itachi sale de viaje, tú ya estás con otro_". Puede o no ser verdad, pero así se ve para una tercera persona, como lo es Sai… Y como lo podría ser Itachi. Miré mi reloj, y media hora había transcurrido ya; Itachi ya estaba por llegar, pero me despreocupé al ver que el taxi ya estaba enfrente del edificio en el que vivo. Le pagué al taxista, y me bajé del auto. Miré hacia ambos lados de la calle, en busca de algún auto en el que posiblemente se encontrara Itachi, pero ninguno había. Sin más, me dirigí a la entrada del edificio y abrí las puertas.

Me adentré al elevador, y me asomé en la bolsa que traía para oler si la comida seguía fresca… Efectivamente, si lo estaba. Al llegar al penúltimo piso, con parsimonia me dirigí hasta la entrada del departamento, y lo abrí, botando las llaves en la mesa de entrada, apenas notando unas cuantas maletas debajo de aquella mesita. Sin siquiera haber relacionado lo visto, puesto que estaba muy distraído, me percaté de algo recientemente; las luces de la sala estaban prendidas, por lo que me giré asustado. Ahí se encontraba él, sentado en el sofá de cuero, observándome silenciosamente. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo, pero pronto me calmé, puesto que todo lo tenia calculado… Me encaminé hasta la sala tranquilamente.

—Veo que llegaste más temprano h'm —dije, a lo que le dedicaba una sonrisa.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Itachi inquisidoramente, ignorando lo que acababa de decir.

—Fui por la cena… Te traje comida japonesa h'm —contesté, alzando la bolsa que traía, y la miró un poco sorprendido.

—Gracias por el detalle, Deidara —dijo Itachi, levantándose del sillón con una media sonrisa.

—Espero que tengas hambre, porque está deliciosa esta comida h'm… Iré a servírtela —dije con una amplia sonrisa.

Me dirigía hasta la cocina tranquilamente, dispuesto a servir la cena para ambos, pero no llegué hasta allí, puesto que Itachi me detuvo con un suave agarre en mi brazo. Me giré un tanto desconcertado ante lo hecho y lo miré directo a los ojos; pude ver lo ligeramente agotado que estaba por su trabajo. Susurré su nombre, y poco a poco fui entornando los ojos conforme él acercaba su rostro al mío. Me fue agarrando de la cadera mientras me daba cortos y castos besos en los labios, y soltó el agarre de mi brazo para tener ambas manos sobre mi cadera. Solté la bolsa que iba cargando para así posar mis manos en su rostro, y entonces se apartó levemente y me miró.

—Te extrañé, Deidara —me susurró.

Me miró con ternura y acarició mi rostro sutilmente; pude ver en sus ojos lo tanto que me quería, y lo mucho que me extrañó estos días que no estuvo conmigo… Me desconcerté por completo. Comenzó a besarme con mucho cariño y acarició deseoso mi cuerpo bajo mis prendas; no pude evitar formar un gesto de tristeza al tan sólo recordar a Sasori, y de la magnifica tarde que compartimos juntos. Me sentía fatal. Durante esta semana sólo ansiaba con que llegara sábado y domingo, en donde estaría solo. Entonces, al conocer a Sasori, solamente rogaba por que Itachi regresara tarde para así poder pasar más tiempo con el pelirrojo. La decepción a mi mismo me embargó.

—_Me doy asco_…

**

* * *

**

Notas del autor.

¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews!  
De veras que agradezco su apoyo (:  
_¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!_


	6. Aciago

**Fortune Cookie**

* * *

_Nota: E__l capítulo comienza tras dos semanas después del último._

_******

* * *

**_

_******Capítulo 6**_

_**Deidara; **__**Aciago.**_

**Departamento Uchiha – 8:****47 a.m.**

Hay cosas que nunca cambian. Una de ellas es el _cordial_ silencio por las mañanas al desayunar con Itachi… Y estas delicadezas a menudo ponen a prueba mi paciencia. Hoy no era distinto, por supuesto… Pero quizás ahora comenzaba a exasperarme aquél constante _tic_ del reloj de pared.

La tensión entre nosotros no es ningún tema nuevo, pero quizás el _estrés _sí. Desde que regresó de su viaje de trabajo, nunca lo había notado tan estresado. Gestos amargos constantemente se asoman a su rostro, y me pregunto, ¿dónde quedó la inexpresividad?… Supongo que es de esperarse tanto agobio por tratarse de uno de los abogados más prestigiados; pero mi falta de compresión contribuía a nuestro distanciamiento…

Su tardanza al anochecer es la razón de mi angustia antes de dormir. Por más distanciados que estemos, aun sigue aquél sentimiento culpable al caer la noche… y puede que su regresar sea estresante, pero ya no más anhelado. Su presencia se había vuelto obsoleta, tan irónicamente ausente a la vez… hace que la inconsolable soledad en el departamento se quede corta comparada con su obtusa compañía.

_—_…_H'm._

Me es agobiante con tan sólo compartir la habitación con él. Nunca odié tanto los silencios por las mañanas, y las muecas comenzaban ya a gestarse en mi rostro… Pero lo que me era aun más desesperante era _él_, pues como siempre se mostraba impasible, consumiendo en paz su desayuno. Clara era mi envidia por la forma en que lograba disimular perfectamente _su aflicción_.

Pronto dejé de escuchar el _tic_ del segundero… pues otro ruido logró opacarlo. Con el ceño fruncido, alcé cuidadosamente mi mirada, y encontré a Itachi picando su desayuno. _Otro_ _tic_. Por su sencillez, cualquiera diría que estaba aburrido… pero _no_, había más detrás de esa fachada, yo lo sabía. Seguramente estaba ideando una solución a este problema, ó…

—Deidara… —dijo al fin, con la mirada baja—, Sasuke está en la ciudad. Me habló diciéndome que vendría dentro de tres días a visitarnos…

…Con razón tanto oscileo.

Aparté mi mirada del plato, y la enfoqué perdidamente en el centro de la mesa… Estaba quieto, nada salía de mi boca. Quizás era demasiado obvio: no quería recibir al impertinente hermano de Itachi. Pero con toda firmeza, le dirigí la mirada por primera vez, y así transcurrieron los segundos largamente…

—_Ah…_ —fue lo primero que emití—. _¿Qui-_… ¿quieres que haga planes para una cena? —en un vano intento traté de sonreír para ocultar el desagrado, pero la noticia no me lo permitía, ni siquiera esbozar una falsa.

—No te molestes… —me dijo tranquilamente, posando los codos sobre la mesa—, no tienes por qué quedarte a recibirlo. Disfruta la tarde a tu gusto…

Lo miré ausente, casi anonado. No pude evitar sentirme un poco egoísta… Traté de sonreírle, después de todo, eso se merecía por mínimo ante su detalle. Pero ése gesto no llegó ni siquiera a formarse, pues recordé al instante que fui visto a compañía de Sasori_… Maldición._

—No nos visita muy seguido h'm… —dije entre dientes—. Descuida, me quedaré a recibirlo… Quizás la pasamos bien charlando juntos h'm.

Hasta él mismo quedó desconcertado ante mi respuesta… sería cómico de no estar presente la incomodidad. Y volví a cometer un _tan común error_… Lo miré a los ojos.

—Gracias, Deidara… —emanó, sinceramente confortado ante mi disposición… después de todo, aquello era algo que no veía en mí desde hacía tiempo—, espero que esta vez Sasuke, por _su bien_ —enfatizó lo último— se comporte…

—Me encargaré de la cena h'm… ¿algo en especial para tu hermano? —le pregunto falsamente tranquilo, disimulando bien.

—Lo que quieras estará bien, no importa mucho…

Y de nuevo el silencio se apoderó del comedor. Las últimas palabras se esfumaron, dando paso a aquel incomodo ambiente que nos consumía de en poco en poco. Ante el sosiego, bajé la mirada tenuemente para, vagamente pensar en mis planes… Hoy, Sasori me ayudaría a arreglar mi estudio, y fue voluntariamente… No, era más: el mismo Akasuna no Sasori insistió en hacerlo.

—Deidara.

_Pero el llamado me interrumpió nuevamente_…

Alcé inmediatamente la mirada, y lo miré un poco inquieto, casi queriendo adivinar qué más me esperaba. Con el débil deseo de alentarme, pensé… '_ya nada puede compararse con la visita de Sasuke'_.

El Uchiha dio un largo suspiro, y con una ausente sonrisa, dijo:

—¿Tienes planes para la próxima semana? —casi con delicadeza se expresó, con el debido cuidado, pues creo que tan sólo se trataba de una entrada de lo que seguramente tramaba…

—No creo… ¿por? —le pregunto, con la obvia falta de interés. Ni siquiera me molesté en relacionar las palabras… casi apropósito me ponía en aquella actitud.

—Si mi memoria no falla, la próxima semana cumplimos dos años juntos —me recuerda melancólicamente, en un tono tranquilo y suave a la vez—. Es la primera vez que duro tanto en una relación, y me gustaría que fuese algo especial…

A pesar de que los problemas borraran día a día los lindos recuerdos, yo también tenía presente aquella fecha. Me era inverosímil que ambos lo recordáramos a pesar de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, casi a derrumbarse todo…

—_¿Especial h'm?… _—repetí calladamente, como en un trance de incredulidad.

—Cenaríamos en un elegante restaurante, degustando del más exquisito menú de la ciudad, y… por supuesto, con el mejor de los vinos acompañándonos.

Lo dijo de tal manera que me dejó ligeramente cohibido. Aquel tono tan sensual _aun_ me dejaba deleitado… podía quedar más que a su merced. Formé una media sonrisa, con intención de corresponder. No tardé en morderme el labio inferior y bajar la mirada con pena. No sabía ni qué pensar, pero la conciencia me conllevó a asentir…

—Me encantaría h'm… —alcé la mirada, y le sonreí tristemente. No sabía si conmoverme o sentir lástima por nuestra relación… ¿cuándo fue que las cosas se tornaron tan penosas?

—…Me encargaré de la reservación en el restaurante —musitó cansado. Pareció ser que mi gentil respuesta la dio por falsa e hipócrita… Esto suele hacerlo muy a menudo, y no siempre se equivoca.

El ambiente dejó de ser asfixiante, más no desapareció por completo la incomodidad. Itachi se levantó de su asiento cuando terminó con su desayuno, y se dirigió paulatinamente al lavaplatos…

Por mi parte, mi plato aún seguía repleto de tostadas; tan sólo le había dado una mordida a la primera cuando comencé a vacilar en mi asiento.

Tenía la mirada perdida en la pared, oyendo sin atención el segundero. Cerré mis ojos por unos momentos, y suspiré cansado. Al saber que él ya no se encontraba más en la cocina, volví a abrirlos, y me pregunté en silencio…

_—¿Qué voy a hacer h'm?_

**l l l l l l l l l l**

**Departamento de Abogados – 10:32 a.m.**_**  
**__  
—Buenos días, señor Uchiha…_

Aquel formal saludo pareció haberle sido indiferente, sin relevancia para su día. Caminaba elegantemente por el pasillo alfombrado, siendo resaltada su sofisticada figura por los rayos del sol colándose a través de las largas y transparentes ventanas. Abría paso a su cotidiano camino hacia su despacho, con la mirada gélida. No cabía duda de que su presencia intimidaba a los demás trabajadores de aquel edificio, quienes silenciaban sólo cuando él llegaba. Todos estaban expectantes… pero él casi los ignoraba por accidente; se hallaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

No por nada era tan respetado y temido en el edificio… aquel porte de inexpresividad y frialdad era una de las tantas razones. Y su reputación le ayudaba aún más…

—¿Se-señor Uchiha?

El tímido susurro por parte de un aprendiz hizo que se detuviera en medio de su camino. Giró su cabeza suavemente, prestándole mínima atención. El joven novato, al tener la penetrante mirada del Uchiha sobre su persona, comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Tartamudeó un par de palabras incoherentes por lo bajo, y desvió la mirada. Sostuvo unos papeles en lo alto, y musitó…

—Aquí tiene, señor…

El moreno arqueó una delgada ceja, y miró los papeles; se giró por completo, y los agarró suavemente. Fue entonces cuando se percató del abundante silencio en el piso; desvió la vista hacia los demás, quienes se encontraban en sus cubículos.

De repente, las furtivas miradas de los demás regresaron a sus ordenadores, muy nerviosos y avergonzados… Cómo odiaba las miradas chismosas. Se aseguró de que ahí se quedaran en lo que se dirigía a su despacho…

Al abrir la puerta, se quitó el pesado saco y lo colocó en el respaldo de su elegante silla de cuero. Se sentó cómoda y silenciosamente… pero al notar las pilas de trabajo frente a él, la frustración casi le apodera inmediatamente. Dio un largo suspiro, y aventó al escritorio los papeles que recién le habían entregado. Se echó para atrás con la silla, y observó la vista que le permitía la transparencia del enorme ventanal detrás de su escritorio. Se le notaba cansado…

—¿Señor Uchiha?

Suspiró desganado al escuchar la voz de una mujer detrás de él… _Más trabajo seguramente_, adivinó él. La mujer de mediana edad miraba extrañada el desorden en el escritorio, después de todo, no era algo muy común en el Uchiha. El abogado se reincorporó en su lugar, y cerrando los parpados, le pregunta notablemente impaciente:

—¿Qué sucede?

—Su hermano, Uchiha Sasuke, está en la línea, y…

—Pásemelo —le interrumpe inmediatamente.

—En seguida…

En el momento en que la mujer salió del despacho, el abogado recargó sus codos sobre su escritorio, y observó largamente el picaporte… Se preguntaba qué querría su hermano, o qué estaría pasando. Debía tratarse de algo muy importante o de último momento, pues simplemente no le hallaba mucho sentido el hecho de que le llamara a esas horas, teniendo en la agenda una visita suya dentro de tres días. Nunca hablaban fuera de lo necesario…

—_¿Qué sucede ahora, Sasuke?__ —_habló, con el teléfono pegado a su oreja…

**l l l l l l l l l l**

**Akatsuki**** (Restaurante Chino) – 1:56 p.m.**

La tarde parecía apenas germinar… faltaban horas para el anhelado anochecer, pero aun así la luz del día se atenuaba inevitablemente, como si advirtiera temprana oscuridad. El joven rubio notaba aquél cambio desde la ventana del local, con un semblante cansado y hastiado. _Comenzaba a odiar los días lluviosos…_

Pudo darse cuenta de que, desde hacía poco que se le daba por odiar cada cambio. Decepcionado, bajó la mirada, con el vago deseo de que todo fuese como antes. Quería desaparecer todo a su alrededor; ya no quería tomar más decisiones importantes, ya no quería asumir más responsabilidades. Era inmune al bienestar…

En cierto modo, el atareado ambiente le era tranquilo… al menos lograba despejarlo de sus problemas. Ese día nunca necesitó tanto de aquello. Comenzaba a contaminarse del mismo estrés y agobio del que padecía cierta persona con la que vivía. No había mejor para él que un arduo trabajo, _aunque éste no lo aparentara_. Iba y venía con bandejas llenas y vacías de una forma frenética y acelerada. Él era el responsable del confort de la clientela…

—¡Deidara! Maldición, ¡ven para acá!…

Pero los gritos emanados por el jefe de cocina comenzaban a irritarle en cierto modo. No había podido hacer ni una sola pausa en toda la tarde; orden tras orden… y lo peor era que ni siquiera eran dirigidos con amabilidad; todo lo contrario. Parecía que lo quería hacer enojar casi apropósito.

Al último grito resopló molesto, y resignado, se dispuso a regresarse a la cocina con el rostro ceñudo; estaba harto de recibir órdenes de esclavo. Se asomó por la ventanilla de la cocina, y exclamó muy molesto:

—¡¿Qué quieres, joder h'm?!

Kakuzu, quien estaba del otro lado, se llevó la mano al rostro, y bajó la mirada… A su lado, Kisame, ladeaba con la cabeza, casi advirtiendo lo que les esperaba. Ante el silencio, el rubio _casi_ se lo tenía previsto… Tragó saliva pronunciadamente, y se giró con lentitud hacia su derecha. La sorpresa fue nula al encontrarse a su jefe con los brazos cruzados, observándolo de forma mortífera.

¿Por qué se lo supuso?… Ya se había vuelto costumbre: a cada error, su jefe por casualidad pasa siempre a su lado. _¿Acaso estaba programado para aparecérsele a cada metida de pata?,_ pensó molesto el rubio…

—Todos a la cocina… _ahora_ —ordenó Pein, señalándoles la puerta a sus empleados.

—_Demonios… _—susurró entre dientes Hidan.

Él y Deidara se lanzaron miradas irritadas y resignadas, casi suspirando ante el insignificante descuido… Apenas reunidos en la cocina, todos agacharon la cabeza. El joven dueño del local los observó, aparentemente tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para hacerles entender el mensaje, o quizás buscando la paciencia necesaria para tratarlos.

Pero el silencio y la espera formaron la impaciencia en uno de los empleados, y a punto de estropearlo nuevamente, el mismo Pein se le adelantó…

—No hables, Hidan… no quieras empeorarlo más —le dijo severamente, cerrando los parpados con prudencia.

—_¿Quieres que nos despidan, ¡Idiota!? _—le susurró mordazmente Kakuzu con discreción. Su irritación, causada por su compañero, comenzaba a denotársele en su rostro…

—Silencio —calló los susurros ajenos—. ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho, que se guarden su inapropiado lenguaje? —ante lo último, frunció el ceño con fuerza—, ¿qué no ven que es un lugar público? Primeramente, ustedes son el servicio, ¿cómo se les ocurre?

—No volverá a suceder, señor —musitó el mayor de todos, con la cabeza agachada.

—En éste restaurante se pretende brindar un servicio al puro estilo oriental… Digo, ¿dónde ha quedado la educación y el respeto hacia el cliente? —exclamó.

—_Pe-¡pero_…_!_

—Hidan… te lo advierto: no vuelvas a contestarme, ¿comprendes? —lo miró rigurosamente, con las manos cruzadas hacia atrás. Ante el silencio, repitió…—. He dicho, ¿comprendes?

—Si, jefe… —dijo entre dientes, cabizbajo.

—Y Deidara… —se dirigió al rubio, cosa que hizo que apretara sus facciones—, que sea la última vez que cometas una falta, llevas demasiadas como para darte el lujo de una más…

—Si, jefe h'm —contestó inmediatamente, haciendo una leve reverencia en disculpa.

—Bien, que quede claro —les dijo el dueño, casi a punto de salir por la puerta—. Deidara, ya puedes retirarte, tu turno ha terminado… —informó, saliendo de la cocina.

Al saber que su jefe estaba lo suficientemente alejado de la puerta, dieron un largo suspiro, como si hubieran retenido el aliento todo ese tiempo. Dos se recargaron en la mesa central de la cocina, aliviados de haberse tratado sólo de una llamada de atención… y una común amenaza a Hidan. El mayor se masajeó la sien, incrédulo ante el comportamiento tan irreverente de su compañero, Hidan… _¿Acaso no pensaba en los demás?,_ se preguntó.

—No estuvo tan mal… ha sido peor en otras ocasiones —comentó uno muy divertido, casi riéndose descaradamente.

—Cállate, Kisame —le dijo mordazmente Hidan.

Deidara observó a los demás con la mirada cansada; siempre era lo mismo. Desapercibido, salió de la cocina mientras se quitaba el delantal… lo colgó en un perchero, y se despojó de su libreta de ordenes, más la pluma que traía consigo. Revisó la caja una vez más… todo según a la rutina.

Pero, en ese momento, se percató de una presencia. Alzó su mirada inmediatamente, extrañado ante la ligera sensación que le causaba aquella figura… No se trataba de un cliente más. Sus azulados ojos se enfocaron en la sofisticada figura de aquel extraño pelirrojo, quien lo observaba modestamente impasible…

—Sasori… —susurra con aire soñador. Se vio en la necesidad de pestañar varias veces para creérselo—, ¿qué haces aquí h'm? Pensé que nos veríamos en el edificio dentro de media hora…

Y con finura, el pelirrojo sonrió para responderle…

—Verás… —dice pausadamente—, terminé mis pendientes antes de lo pensado, y vi oportuna la hora; pensé que podríamos partir desde aquí…

De forma automática, los pálidos labios del rubio se curvearon en una amplia sonrisa. Desde su lugar, pudo sentir las inquisidoras miradas de sus compañeros de trabajo, quienes estaban asomados por la ventanilla. En la mente de cada uno comenzaba a surgir la tan frecuentada pregunta: ¿quién era aquel sujeto de elegante porte que había venido por Deidara?…, pero él, sin hacer caso a los demás, le respondió al pelirrojo:

—Dame unos minutos y regreso ¡h'm! —animado, salió casi corriendo a cambiarse…

Uno de aquel trío frunció el ceño ante el peculiar comportamiento del rubio. Dirigió su mirada al pelirrojo, quien aguardaba paciente frente a la barra… _Ya lo he visto por aquí_, se dijo, con deje desconfiado. Simplemente aquel dúo no aparentaban nada casual…

—Nos vemos ¡h'm! —y el rubio se despidió radiante; definitivamente aquel aura deprimente que lo había embargado antes, había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

—¡Deidara! Joder, ¡olvidas tu--!

Pero aquel grito pareció no haber llegado a los oídos sordos del rubio. Él ya iba en dirección a la salida, junto a su acompañante, ignorando todo aquello que ya quedaba a sus espaldas…

Al salir, pudo aspirar aquel impuro y contaminado aire que en cierto modo le hacia sentir libre y fugaz…

—¿Nos vamos? —inquirió el pelirrojo...

Entonces, gestó un sutil ademán, indicándole que se transportarían en su auto, _en su lujoso auto_. Le abrió amablemente, para así emprender a su destino hacia el estudio del menor. Al partir, Deidara abrió su ventana, y le permitió al aire revolver su larga cabellera de forma majestuosa… como único espectador, Sasori. Ninguno habló… el momento era demasiado tranquilo como para estropearlo con comentarios irrelevantes e insignificantes.

El risueño rostro del menor casi le hacia burla a lo turbio que el cielo estaba… El aire era tenuemente frío, y le daba de lleno en el rostro con suavidad, haciéndole olvidar con sencillez sus aflicciones. Una vez más, relegó a Itachi de sus pensamientos… y sólo en escasas ocasiones podía hacerlo: Olvidar lo tan aprisionado que estaba a él…

Por más que estuviese en contra de su moral, no podía evitar algo tan agradable a sus sentidos…

Casi veía al Akasuna inevitablemente… Claro, sus encuentros no pasaban de una tarde en un modesto restaurante o, una simple charla en un café… Pero algo tan obvio, comenzaba a ser palpable para ambos. Aquello sólo de un escape se trataba, y nadie más tenia porqué saberlo…_ ni siquiera el mismo Sasori. _

Al asomarse por la ventana, notó que faltaban sólo cuadras para llegar. Suspiró pesado; aquella tranquilidad no había durado ni cinco segundos, según él. Una larga jornada les esperaba en aquel desordenado lugar… Nunca se tomó su tiempo para arreglar su taller, durante esas semanas casi maniobraba encima del desastre…

—Aquí es, ¿no es así? —anunció el pelirrojo, deteniendo el vehículo mientras se asomaba por la ventana.

—Si, aquí es h'm —asintió, bajándose del automóvil—, ¿qué te parece?

—Me gusta la ubicación… es más tranquilo por aquí —al bajarse, pudo apreciar la enorme y vieja construcción; ésta no aparentaba malas condiciones… _sólo le falta mantenimiento_, pensó—, no cabe duda de que es inspirador…

—Lo es, a veces h'm…

Al habérselas ingeniado para abrir una vez más el viejo picaporte, Sasori observó la esbelta construcción… el viento que se colaba por las ventanas, daba cierta tranquilidad, permitiéndole así escuchar con claridad el eco chocar contra las paredes tapizadas. Subieron las torcidas escaleras hasta el penúltimo piso, en silencio…

Con tan sólo entrar a la habitación, le encantó el lugar. Enfocó su vista en los ventanales, y admiró la tranquila vista que el cuarto poseía_…_

—Puedes cambiarte aquí… mientras, iré por las herramientas h'm —le ofreció Deidara, saliendo por la puerta de madera.

—De acuerdo…

Pero antes de siquiera quitarse una prenda, se dedicó a observar algunos cuadros recargados en la pared. Fue la primera vez que apreció el arte del rubio, pero nunca se imaginó que fuese así… sus cuadros reflejaban a otra persona. La obra que más destacaba de las demás, poseía una curiosa simbología…

_Un canario dentro de una hermosa jaula de oro_… Curioso era que, dentro de la misma, aparentaba hallarse la llave para abrir el candado que lo aprisionaba.

Se despojó de sus elegantes ropas, para usar unas más sencillas; de sólo unos gastados pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa deslavada se trataban… El Akasuna olvidaba tenerlos, más buscando en su armario cautelosamente, los encontró por casualidad el día anterior.

Esperando paciente al rubio, delineó el fino caballete que se situaba en medio de la habitación… el cuadro incompleto, sólo causaba tristeza por sus fríos colores y su carencia de sentido. No comprendía cómo podía dejar una obra así por días… pero un vistazo a su alrededor, con tan sólo presenciar el caótico desorden, se contestó inmediatamente su pregunta.

—Bien, aquí tenemos todo lo necesario para arreglar este lugar ¡h'm! —exclama emocionado Deidara, entrando con todas las herramientas en las manos.

—Pues comencemos…

—¿Llevarías los cuadros al pasillo, por favor?… Colocaré las tiras de periódico para empezar a pintar las paredes h'm.

—Claro —contestó ante la primera instrucción del día…

**l l l l l l l l l l**

**Akasuna's Studio – Abierto (3:39 p.m.)**

La exagerada tranquilidad en aquella recepción era tan absorbente como el silencio… se escuchaba con desquicio el cambiar de página de una revista metropolitana, y el frío fabricado por el aire acondicionado enfriaba un solo cuerpo en toda la habitación. Las luces eran tenues, dispuestas a recibir a nadie… Aquél día no aparentaba haber clientes, y era de esperarse. Todo el trabajo estaba acumulado en los ficheros… Más por cautela, se hacia presencia en el local; quizá el fichero podría llegar al tope.

El joven aprendiz aparentaba cuidar el lugar… aún le faltaba meses para trabajar como un profesional y unírsele a sus compañeros en el estrés. Se mecía en su silla como un vago, con un envase de refresco humedeciendo el escritorio. Daba insignificantes reojos al reloj de pared, sólo aguardando paciente a que su turno terminara… todavía si faltaban cuatro horas por delante. Suspiró en su asiento, aun leyendo con poca atención el _interesantísimo_ artículo de la página en la que se encontraba. _Que más da, si en estos momentos haría lo mismo en mi hogar…_, pensó, tratándose de animar.

Entonces, como si no fuese algo común en el local, la transparente puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a un pálido y delgado joven, con mirada desorientada… El encargado esbozó una sonrisa en ese momento. El aludido, tras cerrar la puerta, se calmó los rebeldes cabellos que opacaban su apariencia, y observó con cuidado el elegante recibidor. Su mirada se fijó en el joven sentado detrás de un escritorio, con los codos sobre el mueble y los dedos entrelazados… Al igual que él, también formó una sonrisa.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —le preguntó amablemente, con aquél tono entusiasmado que tanto lo caracterizaba.

—Oh, muy amable… Busco al señor Akasuna no Sasori, si es que no está muy ocupado, claro —le dice con suavidad al expresarse, mirándolo discretamente interesado.

—¿De parte de quién?

—_Sai_, un conocido suyo —le responde, haciendo presente su sonrisa.

—Me temo que el señor Akasuna no se encuentra, salió hace tiempo… no tengo información de a qué hora llegue, pero puedo avisarle de su visita —contestó, ofreciéndole amabilidad.

—No será necesario, sólo-… —y se contuvo ante el sonar del teléfono.

El joven de gafas hizo un ademán en son de disculpa, y contestó el respectivo aparato inmediatamente. Al distraerse, el de pálida tez observó el pequeño desorden en el escritorio, y fue viendo sin interés notas de colores pegadas en una libreta, como en una especie de agenda, sólo para esperar paciente. Fue cuando, entre notas, encontró un nombre familiar para él…

—_Deidara… "Dos y media de la tarde, edificio 'Hoshi', quinto piso"_ —leyó mentalmente, ligeramente asombrado.

La sorpresa fue atenuándose conforme se hacia a la idea de que, su impresión de aquel par no fue tan errónea… como le había dicho su amigo. Parecía ser que, era la primera vez que atinaba con la primera impresión, pero no podía contentarse del todo… Conocía el edificio, por su puesto; fue con él con quien visitó por primera vez la vieja construcción.

Una extraña realidad le era palpable, más aun así quería preguntarse: ¿qué hacía Sasori en aquel edificio… _a solas con Deidara_?, acaso, ¿lo sabría Itachi?… Por supuesto que no, obvio.

Tenia la verdad en la boca, más no deseaba que saliera de allí. Conocer un secreto podía llegar a ser peligroso, _más si un Uchiha estaba de por medio,_ pensó con agudeza. Alzó su vista, notando cómo el recepcionista terminaba con la llamada… apartó su mirada de las notas, y sonrió para ocultar cualquier sospecha…

—Discúlpeme, ¿qué decía? —le pregunta, colgando el teléfono.

—Ya estoy por irme —le dice—, sólo avísele que me gustaría ver algún día su trabajo.

—Por supuesto, ¿quiere dejar algún número? —pregunta, con la pluma en la mano.

—No, descuide, él sabrá cómo contactarme… o en todo caso lo haré yo después —contesta con uniformidad—. Muchas gracias por su amabilidad, con su permiso.

—Propio, ¡que tenga un buen día!—exclama…

La puerta se cerró, y el silencio invadió nuevamente la habitación. Lo único que se escuchó fue el caer de una pluma del escritorio… El solitario empleado no le tomó mucha importancia, pues ni siquiera la recogió. Ante la incertidumbre, meditó… _¿Un conocido de Sasori?_

**l l l l l l l l l l**

**Edificio 'Hoshi' – 5:23 p.m.**

Los pocos rayos de sol se escondían entre las nubes, sin que nadie diera crédito a tal cambio. La tormenta pareció haberse pospuesto hasta el anochecer, puesto que el gélido aire nocturno ya abrazaba precipitadamente a la ciudad… Quizás la noche se mostraría singularmente clandestina.

El edificio había vuelto a su impasible tranquilidad después de la tormentosa indecisión que cierto artista sufrió…

—Tenías razón Sasori; este color le queda excelente ¡h'm! —exclama sonriente mientras sacudía sus prendas. Satisfecho estaba por cómo las paredes de su estudio habían quedado.

_Si tan sólo me hubiese hecho caso desde un principio_… Suspiró el Akasuna, cerrando los parpados en cansancio. No recordaba haber sostenido una discusión así de larga… Tanta necedad. Terco como ninguno. Inclusive, llegaron a desviarse _tantito_ del tema. _Bueno, al menos lo __he sacado de su letargo_, pensó resignado, con un punzante dolor en las manos a causa de la mano de obra.

—Llevaré los botes de pintura abajo… ahora vuelvo —le avisa Sasori, encaminándose a la puerta con las manos ocupadas.

—¿Podrías llevar también las bro-? —pero se vio interrumpido por el sonar de su móvil.

_¿Quién será?_, se preguntó muy cínico. Formó un gesto de desconcierto, impulsivamente fingiendo ante la presencia de Sasori… Pues muy seguro estaba de quien lo estaba llamado. Se aseguró de la salida del pelirrojo por el rabillo del ojo, y sostuvo su móvil a espaldas de la puerta; miró atentamente la pequeña pantalla… supo entonces de quién se traba. No fue quien esperaba… De hecho, casi nunca recibía llamadas por parte de esa persona. Arqueó el ceño en total desconcierto…

—_¿Sai? _—leyó mentalmente.

Pero presionó la tecla de cancelación, ignorando la llamada.

Volteó su cara por encima del hombro, percatándose de que aun faltaban herramientas por bajar… Decidió ayudar al pelirrojo, y guardó el móvil en su bolsillo. Cruzó la puerta con algunos baldes en las manos, y recorrió el crujiente pasillo…

Pero nuevamente aquel molesto aparato comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo. _Tsk, ¿qué querrá Sai a estas horas?,_ se quejó, con el ceño fruncido. Bajó los baldes, y se decidió a contestar…

—¿Qué sucede h'm? —preguntó con el móvil pegado a su oreja.

_—¿Deidara?_

La voz no fue la esperada… Ésta era más ronca y seca, seria e impasible a la vez. Atónito, Deidara apartó el móvil de su oreja, y miró atento el aparato, casi incrédulo. _Uchiha Itachi_, señalaba la pantalla. El rubio mordió su labio inferior, dudoso…

_—¿Deidara? _

_…Pero sólo silenció._ Viraba hacia todos lados, nervioso… su respiración se volvió entrecortada; no sabía si responder o no… _era inusual que le llamara a esas horas_. Y ante tanto suspenso, el Uchiha se vio en la necesidad de volver a llamarlo, ligeramente impaciente:

_—Deidara... Contéstame._

_La presión, el titubeo_. Instintivamente dio un paso atrás…

Sólo se escuchó el estruendoso caer del metal por una de las aberturas del barandal… No tardó en acompañarlo el quejido de Sasori, quien se hallaba bajando las escaleras. Comprensible fue su queja… Pero había sido lo suficientemente sonoro como para que la otra línea sospechara. _Sudó frío_…

_—¿Deidara? Responde —_insistió una vez más el Uchiha, ya consternado…

Casi por reflejo presionó la tecla de cancelación. Ni siquiera lo pensó… _pero no tardó en arrepentirse_. Sólo le quedó apagar totalmente el móvil, y olvidarse de él lo que restaba de la tarde. Muy conciente estaba de las consecuencias al anochecer… pero prefirió ignorarlas en ese momento.

Se asomó al barandal, divisando al Akasuna empapado de pintura, con varios baldes rodeándolo. Deidara gestó una mueca ante la acusadora mirada del pelirrojo… _Ups_.

—¿De qué te ríes? —le dice Sasori, subiendo las escaleras nuevamente, con desgano.

Deidara habría ensanchado aun más su sonrisa de ser posible… Verlo así de irritado, le era curiosamente gracioso, casi lo asimilaba a un niño caprichoso al cual le habían ensuciado. El tenue color de la pintura apagaba la intensidad del rojo de su cabello; Se limpiaba los parpados con dos de sus dedos una y otra vez; La escurridiza pintura invadía el color de su camisa, y las manchas contrastaron con sus jeans…

—Sólo es pintura, ya se le quitará con una buena lavada ¡h'm! —exclama despreocupado, siguiendo al pelirrojo con la mirada.

—_Hmph…_ —Sasori sólo atinó a resoplar resignado—. ¿A qué se ha debido este descuido?

—Lo lamento_…_ me he distraido h'm —contestó con una nerviosa sonrisa—. ¿Te has lastimado? —inquirió divertido.

—Probablemente_…_ —responde malhumorado, pasando una mano por su adolorida cabeza—. Pero estaré bien_…_

—Venga, terminemos con este desastre h'm_…_

**l l l l l l l l l l**

**Departamento de Abogados –**** 5:34 p.m.**

—¿Te ha colgado, eh? —inquirió, corrompiendo aquél asfixiante silencio.

El mayor, con desquiciante serenidad, guardó el móvil en su bolsillo mientras giraba por sobre sus talones. Su marfileño rostro no delataba ni pizca de la angustia que le embargaba en esos momentos…

—Probablemente la señal esté fallando… —contestó no tan apresuradamente. Se mantuvo de pie frente a su hermano, esperando a que éste le cuestionara…

Pero el menor selló sus labios por unos segundos. _Pero por sólo unos segundos_. Inquietas intenciones por sonreír altanero traía, más algo le detuvo. Si la sensatez era una de sus cualidades, debían de ser oportunos sus comentarios… y estaba claro que no era hora de decir _te lo dije_.

—Tienes un mal presentimiento, ¿no es así? —aludió.

—… ¿Por qué habría dé? —preguntó Itachi, dudoso.

—…Porque _nunca te equivocas._

Había algo mal; él lo sabía… pero que Sasuke lo notara también, era inquitante. Era imposible que el menor pudiese ver más allá de aquél vacío y pulcro gesto, él juraba. Entonces, si no había sido por él, tenía que ser otra cosa…

—…Imagino que algo sabes —la curiosidad no la pudo contener ni por unos instantes… _pero nunca se mostró desesperado._

—_Hmph_… ¿cómo habría dé? —le preguntó con sorna—. Acabo de llegar a la ciudad, ¿no?

—Sasuke… —hace pausa—, jamás podrías dirigirte a mí tan precipitadamente —espeta cautelosamente—. Tienes un deje de seguridad y certeza que me trae desconfiado…

Muy a pesar de la firmeza del mayor, Sasuke sólo hizo gala de aquella sonrisa que tanto contuvo…

**l l l l l l l l l l**

**Akatsuki (Restaurante Chino) – 6:13 p.m.**

—Se los digo: renunciaré pronto —aseguró irascible—. Ya no lavaré más platos ajenos… _¡estoy harto!_

—¿De veras, Hidan? —le cuestionó Kisame, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. Pero si nunca has lavado un plato en este lugar…

—Y no pienso hacerlo (?) —afirmó, azotándose en la mesa.

—Ya cállate, Hidan… Llevas diciendo eso desde el primer día en que llegaste —le regañó Kakuzu, lavando los platos… después de todo, _alguien tenía que hacerlo._

La clientela en el local había comenzado a ser nula mucho antes de dar las seis. Los únicos individuos se encontraban en la cocina, acomidiéndose a tareas de escasa importancia. Una tonada de jazz del radio les acompañaba durante la hora, y mientras uno lo disfrutaba desde su labor, otro intentaba seguirle el ritmo con las palmas de sus manos… Muy probablemente un poco de clientela no les vendría nada mal, pero no se arriesgarían a acabar con la escasa serenidad.

—Oigan, ¿qué les parece si después de cerrar el lugar, vamos a una bar? —sugirió sin mucho entusiasmo el segundo chef de la cocina.

—_Huh…_ es raro que lo digas —se detuvo en seco, el moreno—. Nunca nos hemos visto después del trabajo, ¿verdad?

—_Pff…_ penosamente, no —contestó con una burlesca expresión.

—_Hmph._ De acuerdo_… _¿qué dices, Hidan? —dijo no muy obstinado, Kakuzu.

El susodicho se quejó con la cara aun tumbada en la mesa, y continuó así hasta levantar el rostro_…_ Y mientras lo hacía, se tallaba los ojos con pereza, y chasqueaba en apatía. Al tener la disposición, observó a su compañero, Kakuzu, con la mirada entrecerrada. Faltó un bostezo más, y finalmente dijo:

—Qué va_…_ quizás una cerveza me caerá bien —tras la modestia, volvió a reposar su cabeza en la mesa.

—¿Pero de qué estás hablando? No has hecho nada que amerite tal agotamiento —espetó el mayor.

—¿Quieres dejarme sufrir en paz? —le reprochó malhumorado.

—_Tsk._ Por mí, sufre todo lo que quieras_… _

Kisame, ajeno a la discusión, pronto dejó de seguirle el ritmo a la música, y se dispuso a limpiar un poco el desorden. Entre las cosas sobre la mesa, encontró lo que había olvidado Deidara hacía unas horas_… Pero cuán campante salió de aquí, _pensó. Con ligeros dobleces lo colocó encima de una repisa, y tras echarle una última miradita, se volteó nuevamente hacia sus compañeros_._

—¿Quién se llevará el suéter de Deidara? —preguntó.

**l l l l l l l l l l**

**Edificio 'Hoshi' – 6:59 p.m.**

Los minutos transcurrían más pausadamente desde que habían terminado con su labor. Afuera, las calles comenzaban a ser alumbradas por los faroles, y la ligera llovizna le advertía tempestad a la ciudad. A la luz de las velas, comenzaron a charlar amenos, sin percatarse -como siempre-, de la hora que ya era. _Y las olvidadas cuentas de luz reposaban en un gastado y deslucido buró…_

—En serio, jamás había durado tanto h'm —declaró divertido—. No se me da mucho de mesero_… _soy un poco descuidado con los platos.

—¿De veras? No lo había notado_… _—dijo sarcástico, mientras la torpe risa del rubio le seguía.

—Por eso dejé de lavar vajillas pronto; a diferencia de los demás…

_Risa tras risa…_ Pero cuando el ruido cesó, un largo y cansado suspiro serenó el ambiente, y permitieron que el silencio consumiera la habitación. Pronto quedaron absortos en aquella tranquilidad, reposando en un par de almohadones, y con ningún tema a venir. Observaron las luces de los edificios, como si éstas fuesen estrellas artificiales…

De vez en cuando, la gélida brisa nocturna les acariciaba la piel, haciéndoles sentir deleitosos y placenteros espasmos. Aspiraban aquél húmedo aire en un infinito regodeo, y disfrutaban de la calma que sólo un día lluvioso les podía traer…

Y con sus almas dispersas, vagaron sin cautela por su mente… recorrieron desde los más desolados pasajes, hasta los pérfidos rincones de sus cabezas. A cada grata memoria, sus labios se curveaban en una suave sonrisa… pero éstas eran tan frágiles, que una se quebrantó ante un fugaz pensamiento:

…_la de Sasori._

—Deidara_…_ —llamó, ligeramente intranquilo.

—¿Ajá…?

Fue en aquél preciso momento, cuando la inquietud se desató en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Su angustia comenzó a carcomerle por dentro… y supo entonces, que no podría disfrutar más de la serenidad que la noche le ofrecía.

—¿Podría serte sincero?

No habían sido las palabras, sino el tono que usó Sasori que hizo que el rubio se angustiara súbitamente. Sonaba preocupado, y no pudo evitar prestarle toda su atención: parecía que venía con una mala noticia.

—Supongo, h'm…

Deidara le miraba atentamente, no queriendo precipitarse con suposiciones. Pero lo podía ver claramente en sus ojos… _se hallaba inseguro_. A cada segundo que pasaba, parecía ser más grave la noticia… pero sin embargo, el rubio siguió expectante, aún cuando el pelirrojo parecía no decidirse.

—_Disculpa mi atrevimiento_…

No había comprendido aquellas últimas palabras… Su boca entreabierta, y aquella intrigante mirada suya, perdida en las matas rojizas de su acompañante, hacía que se le notara descaradamente. Pero el mismo Sasori no le permitió siquiera tres segundos para entender, pues, con un fugaz y repentino acercamiento, inclinó su cabeza, y selló con suavidad sus labios con los de él.

_Aún así_… Deidara siguió sin comprender. Tal vez Sasori había sido demasiado cambiante como para que el rubio pudiese captarlo todo… o tan siquiera, aquél beso. Y Sasori, tras cuatro segundos después, notó preocupado que el rubio no pretendía corresponderle.

—_Joder…_

_Cinco segundos y medio_. Sasori fue retirando sus labios lentamente, mientras apenado, iba agachando la cabeza. Algunos de sus rizos rozaron los delgados y entreabiertos labios de Deidara… Y permaneció inmóvil, sin atreverse a dar la cara durante esos dos largos e incómodos minutos.

—Sasori_… yo…_

—Descuida —murmuró—. Comprendo…

En aquella posición, Deidara pudo aspirar el aroma del pelirrojo, sin que éste se diera cuenta. Lentamente fue entrecerrando sus ojos, recordando al mismo tiempo, quién era el que le esperaba en casa. _Frunció el ceño_. Pudo ver imaginariamente las cadenas ceñidas a sus muñecas, como si éstas le dijeran que pertenecía al Uchiha.

—Sasori, no es eso h'm… —musitó—. Es sólo que_…_

_No._ No podía decirlo. Ahogó la verdad en su garganta, y mantuvo el suspenso por cinco segundos más. Apretó sus facciones, temiendo ante sus insidiosos pensamientos… Y con poca -pero suficiente- decisión, se deshizo de las cadenas imaginarias, siendo así, libre ante su conciencia.

—_…Es sólo que, no lo había asimilado aún._

Y con las palmas de sus manos postradas en las mejillas de Sasori, fue alzando su rostro sutilmente para admirar aquél perdido gesto. Escuchó con atención su entrecortada respiración… ésta era cálida, y tentadoramente pausada. En ese momento le sonrió; lo hizo con una transparencia y terneza que le reconfortó sin duda… y mientras despejaba algunos de sus mechones, fue disminuyendo la poca distancia entre ellos con lentitud.

El roce era casto, como queriéndole demostrar honestidad y respeto. No parecía estar intencionado a ir más lejos, pues los labios del rubio sólo tanteaban con pequeños besos los labios de Sasori. Y al apartarlos, aún en cuclillas, lo miró a los ojos, queriendo que el mayor notara que no había malicia en sus intenciones.

—_Deidara…_ —susurró débilmente—. Me asustaste por un momento —reprocha con una sonrisa a medias.

—¿Akasuna no Sasori_… asustado? _—le acusa burlón.

Él le mira entonces, muy fijamente. Se acerca y besa tersa y sutilmente sus labios, en una incomprensible suavidad… como si sus besos fuesen de terciopelo.

—_Nadie te creerá_ —le susurra.

**l l l l l l l l l l**

**Departamento Uchiha – 8:01 p.m.**

_No hay camino más pecaminoso que éste_, llegó a pensar. Y es que, teniendo la conciencia amonestándole con la moral quebrantada, esquivar aquél sentimiento culpable ya no era posible… Ya no más.

Deseó huir, e incluso dio un paso atrás… _pero algo le detuvo._ Excusas, defensas y largas ya habían sido ideadas desde antes de caer la noche. Su ceño fruncido, su boca torcida, y el reflejo de temor en sus ojos ya le delataban en aquellos momentos… Y preguntas hostigantes le asechaban, así como su pulsante inseguridad le aprisionaba.

_Quizás habría sido más sencillo si no hubiese_… Bueno, lo hecho, hecho ya estaba. Y de algún modo, no se podía arrepentir del todo. Sencillamente, un arranque violento de su _amado_, y una patada a la calle era lo que más temía… Y las posibilidades de éstas se incrementaban conforme se demoraba en abrir la puerta. _Demonios_.

Agarró aire, como si allí dentro no llegara haber suficiente. Insertó la llave, la giró… y un sentimiento de represión intentó apartarle de allí… pero ya era demasiado tarde: había hecho suficiente ruido. Empujó la puerta, y con la mirada firme, esperó encontrarse a Itachi sentado en el sofá, con una copa de vino en la mano derecha, y el brazo izquierdo recargado en un almohadón… Y por supuesto, aquella penetrante mirada perforándole la cabeza.

_…Pero no fue así._

—Iwa no Deidara… tiempo sin verte.

_Joder._

Súbitamente la cólera se esparció como cáncer, y su poca estima se extinguió. Maldijo su suerte en un susurro.

—Bienvenido, por cierto.

—_Uchiha… Sasuke._

Lo había tenido ya todo bien calculado: pensó desde posibles acusaciones, como en insistentes reprimendas. Pero en ninguno de sus cálculos estaba incluido Sasuke_…_ jamás se lo imaginó._ Estúpidas probabilidades._

—Te noto nervioso, Deidara —acusó perspicaz—. ¿Sucede algo?

_Nada…_ Nada salía de su boca. Desvió la mirada, intentando calmarse. Se despojó de su abrigo color crema, y la aventó, sin siquiera importarle la poca sutileza.

—¿Dónde está Itachi, h'm?

Sin rodeos; así era Deidara con él. Habló claro y preciso; cero cordialidad_… _debía darle a entender al invitado, que no era bien recibido por parte de él. Pero Sasuke parecía no importarle en lo absoluto_…_

—Buscando unos documentos_…_

—¿No se suponía que vendrías dentro de unos días h'm? —dijo, sonando ligeramente hostil.

—Velo por el lado positivo, Deidara: te librarás de mí más pronto —aludió, tomando un sorbo de su copa.

De haber sido una declaración cierta, en aquellos momentos Deidara habría tomado una copa también, y estaría proponiendo un brindis por ser la última noche en que vería a Sasuke Uchiha. Pero evidentemente, no fue así_…_ porque Sasuke no decía una verdad con testimonios.

—_¿Acaso…_ —se ahoga; no quiere ni mencionarlo—. _…_¿_Acaso piensas decírselo?_ —pregunta, con aquél aire de condenado que ya le envolvía.

—¿Decirle qué a quién? —y él parecía no prestarle tanta atención_…_ ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada; se sometía más a lo pulcro que su copa lucía.

—¡Deja de jugar conmigo, h'm!

Pero Deidara no guardaba ni pizca de paciencia para Sasuke_… _estaba preocupado, y ni siquiera le importaba lo tan vulnerable que se hallaba por dentro. Él ya veía la disputa que armaría pronto con Itachi…

—¿Te refieres a nuestra coincidencia en el metro?

Tan sencillas y transparentes eran las palabras de Sasuke_… _y aun así lograban tensar al rubio.

—Dime… —se detiene, y le mira—. ¿Algo tiene que ver aquél pelirrojo con tu actual nerviosismo?

Pero ante la última –y la más temida- frase, sus entrañas se apretujaron, y comenzó a sudar frío. _Estaba siendo ridículo._

—_Hmph…_ sinceramente, no pensé que fuese un _secreto_ —le dice, casi sonriendo al final_…_

…y aquél gesto, tan sutil y malicioso, tornó rabioso al rubio.

—¡Te dije que dejaras de jugar conmigo, h'm!

—_¿Por qué tanto alboroto?_

Palabras afiladas; sin duda las de Itachi_…_ cortaron no sólo el aire, sino también la lengua de Deidara. El rubio se congeló como si se lo hubiesen ordenado_… _y de tan tieso, no logró siquiera articular una palabra. Sasuke, expectante, no perdió ni un sólo detalle; observó con detenimiento cada minúsculo movimiento_…_

—Sólo nos poníamos al tanto —le responde fluidamente, Sasuke, tras beber un sorbo de su casi vacía copa.

—Parecía más una discusión —reprende seriamente el mayor_…_

—Bueno, ya sabes cómo es Deidara —_…_y Sasuke aún tuvo el descaro de alardear con cinismo.

—O como eres tú con él…

Muy consciente estaba de la apatía entre ellos dos; lo obtuso que podía llegar a ser Sasuke era el gatillo al temperamento del rubio. Y aunque Deidara fuese el responsable –por su fragilidad ante él-, Sasuke, a pesar, no lo ignoraba en lo absoluto…

—Deidara, ¿por qué no has dicho nada aún?

Pero éste no dio indicios de haberlo escuchado; siguió sin cruzar el recibidor, contemplando la botella de vino desde lejos_. _Hubo silencio entonces… uno en el que los Uchiha quedaron expectantes, esperando con poca paciencia a que el rubio hablara. Y éste, afligido ante la presión, desvió la mirada, pretendiendo ser ajeno a aquél par…

—Me iré a dormir ya, h'm.

Como alma atormentada, se fué esfumando; y con la mirada clavada en la alfombrada superficie, fingió estar sordo…

—¿Tan temprano? —le pregunta Itachi, sospechando. Le fue siguiendo con la mirada, doblando el cuello de en poco en poco…—. Estuve marcando a tu móvil para avisarte —pero Deidara siguió sin inmutarse ante sus palabras—. Adelantó el viaje, como notarás…

—Se adelantó más de lo que tú crees, h'm —musita, sin intención de ser oído. Ya estaba a nada de abrir la puerta de su habitación…

—¿A qué te refieres? —pero el agudo sentido de Itachi le insistió.

Como relámpago, Deidara sintió la mordaz mirada de Sasuke a sus espaldas… fue como si ésta le _sugiriera_ prudencia al escoger sus palabras. _Pero la sintió más como una amenaza._

¿Aparentar que Sasuke era el sospechoso ahí? _Tsk_. Resultaba ridículo; no estaba en ninguna posición como para fingir tal cosa. Por supuesto, era extraño que Sasuke no avisara de su llegada semanas atrás; pero a Deidara no le importaba ni en lo más mínimo_… _pues a fin de cuentas, el asunto terminaría apuntándolo a él_._ _Tenía que ceder…_

—Nada; sólo hablaba por hablar h'm… —susurró entre dientes.

De un portazo, dio terminada la conversación.

Gruñía rabioso…cómo odiaba hallarse en aquella posición.

—_Maldición, ¡h'm!_

Se deshizo de su camisa de un sólo tirón… entonces, su delgada y bien delineada figura se vio reflejada en el enorme ventanal de la habitación. Sentándose en la orilla de la cama, intentó hallar calma… pero lo encorvado de su espalda denotaba lo contrario. Estaba tenso; sus -ligeramente- anchos hombros no se relajaban; la inquietud era persistente_…_ Y gruesas lágrimas cargadas de rabia pugnaban por salir_._

No dormiría aquella noche; estaba claro. No podría conciliar sueño sabiendo que dentro de poco, Sasuke le estaría revelando su secreto a Itachi.

La amarillenta luz de las lámparas estaban entonces dispuestas a velarle durante aquél atormento. Sólo le quedaría esperar a que le dijera finalmente, y quizás… _quizás,_ todo terminaría.

…Pero temía que de tan sólo el comienzo se tratara.

—_Mierda._

* * *

**Notas del autor.**

¿Me perdonan? ):

Había perdido totalmente el hilo de la historia (ahora lo he recobrado). Llevaba más de un año sin actualizar… y es porque nunca me encontraba en el ánimo para escribir (S:). De verdad, discúlpenme.

Gracias por leer… por haber seguido leyendo esta historia, muy a pesar de haberse quedado atrás en la lista.

11 de Octubre… mi cumpleaños. Esta actualización es para celebrar (: Yaay!


	7. Aciago Parte ll

**Fortune Cookie**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7**

**Departamento Uchiha – 8:32 p.m.**

La noche era tentadoramente clandestina, y la imperante lluvia –acompañada de lejanos truenos-, le daba un toque siniestro y peligroso a la velada. El recibidor, alumbrado por tan sólo la humilde luz de las lámparas, adquiría un enfoque dramático; las imponentes figuras en la habitación irradiaban una energía calamitosa, y las miradas que se lanzaban furtivamente ahogaban la atmósfera…

—¿Y los documentos? —vaciló el menor de los hermanos, pretendiendo ignorar aquél desafío.

—¿Qué acabas de decirle? —…pero Itachi lo ignoró. Se quedó observándolo fija y detenidamente… su rostro gestaba extrañes; Sasuke se mostraba ligeramente peculiar aquella noche… la soberbia rebasaba lo tolerable.

—_Hmph_. Creo que es él quien debe decirte algo a ti —musita, llevándose la copa a la boca; notó entonces, que estaba vacía.

El mayor entrecerró los ojos, incrédulo ante su contestación; inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, esperando que Sasuke lo notara. Pero él, distraído, tan sólo se sirvió más vino.

—¿Disculpa? —le dice, intentando que el menor se retractara—. ¿Qué se supone que haces?

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta, sin entender; le mira con el ceño suavemente fruncido. Se acomoda en el sillón, calmo, parsimonioso… como disfrutando de cada lujo.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con éstas absurdas indirectas? —le pregunta severo, pero conservando aquél semblante sereno y centrado—. No me dices nada conciso.

—_Hmph_…

Sasuke desvió la mirada, notándosele un poco molesto y fácilmente irritable. No le apetecía ni en lo más mínimo discutir con su hermano; detestaba que fuese tan persistente. Ante su caprichoso comportamiento, Itachi ladeó la cabeza.

—Podrás jugar con el temperamento de Deidara todo lo que quieras… —le dice, pausando—, pero no te conviene para nada sacarme de mis casillas.

La severidad en sus palabras era irrefutable; Itachi no estaba jugando. No pasaría por alto aquella actitud fanfarronesca…

Sasuke, entonces, se lo pensó dos veces. No, no le convenía discutir con él; después de todo, necesitaba –un poco, clamaba él- de su ayuda para un caso… uno que impulsaría su carrera como abogado. Cerró los párpados, y suspiró; negó, y negó, como mostrándose arrepentido…

—Supongo que lo siento; esto era entre Deidara y yo… —le dice, mirándolo compungido—. Lamento que haya intentado pasarme de listo contigo también…

Itachi se volteó, dándole su perfil. Tomó su copa, y sirvió hasta la mitad; tan sólo cerró sus párpados lentamente, queriendo creérselo.

—Creo que he adquirido algunas características de la oficina… Disculpa —musita el menor.

Itachi deslizó su mirada hasta el rabillo del ojo, y lo observó ligeramente ofusco. Sus labios estaban a centímetros de la copa, pero fue apartándola conforme la última frase iba cobrando sentido. Finalmente, dejó en paz el vidrio. _Características de la oficina_…

—_Deidara…_ —susurró en silencio. Le dio la espalda al menor; bajó la cabeza… y salvo de su atenta mirada, formó una mueca.

—¿Itachi? —preguntó Sasuke, intentando hallar la mirada de su hermano.

Itachi tan sólo frunció el ceño, y suspiró…

—¿Ocurre algo? —el menor arqueó el ceño, curioso. Se asomó desde su asiento, queriendo averiguar cuál era el rostro de su hermano…

Pero entonces, Itachi se volteó indiferente, dándole la cara al menor. Lo miró por cortos segundos, y luego la desvió, dirigiéndola perdidamente en dirección a la cocina.

—Te tengo una petición… —le dice, muy centrado.

—_Hmph_ —al menor le pareció peculiar el tono de su hermano; _¿una petición? _…Pero muy a pesar de querer estallar en soberbia, le siguió prestando atención.

—Me gustaría que dejaras tranquilo a Deidara.

Entonces, Sasuke frunció el ceño, ligeramente extrañado… poco a poco dándose cuenta: En definitiva, Itachi no sabía nada.

—Él pretende llevarse bien contigo… me lo dio a entender ésta mañana —termina, tomando asiento en un sillón.

Sasuke no pudo evitar inclinar la cabeza hacia delante para sonreír a medias, como agraciado ante la ironía. Mientras sus párpados se mantenían cerrados, ladeó incrédulo…

—No me cabe duda —alude cínicamente, mientras se erguía en su habitual posición—,…_sabe lo que le conviene_.

El mayor tan sólo admiró el gesto que provocó en su hermano… como si hubiese buscado la risa de éste con su petición. Itachi, amenazante, entrecerró los ojos… supo entonces, que Sasuke le ocultaba algo.

—Suficiente.

De un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Itachi se levanta de su lugar, y sujeta a Sasuke por el cuello de su elegante atuendo… el menor queda perplejo.

—Veo que estás algo pasado de copas, hermano —musita, dándole un vistazo a su actual posición.

—Estoy lo suficientemente sobrio como para escuchar lo que tienes que decirme, Sasuke —le amenaza.

—No estoy ocultando nada —escupe molesto. De un tiro brusco intenta zafarse del agarre, pero Itachi fue más persistente de lo que llegó a creer.

—Habla ya —le ordena sin pizca de gracia.

Sasuke entonces le mira a los ojos, denotándose molesto e irritado por la actitud de su hermano. Optó por calmarse, recordando por segunda vez que no le convenía discutir con él. _Demonios, rayos, ¡maldita sea!_…

—Te hablaré de ello, pero suéltame primero… —le dice entre dientes, obviamente lleno de coraje.

Itachi le suelta, pero no viendo próximo una satisfacción en las futuras palabras de su hermano. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Sasuke entonces, se acomoda su camisa, intentando alisarla con las palmas de sus manos y acomodando el cuello… resultando en vano. Toma una bocanada de aire, y alarga su brazo para tomar nuevamente su copa, como si la necesitara tanto.

—Digamos que llegué antes aquí. Llevo como tres semanas en la ciudad —empieza con la mirada agachada, no queriendo ver el gesto que provocaría tal noticia en su hermano.

Esperó, pero ni un ruido emitió el susodicho. Esto le sorprendió. Alzó ligeramente su mirada, y notó al mayor serio, prestándole toda su atención. Sasuke supo entonces que Itachi estaba preocupado. _¿Debía decírselo?_

—Tuve una coincidencia en el metro con Deidara hace un par de días. No era mi intención ponerlo nervioso, fue coincidencia encontrarlo acompañado de un pelirrojo —tomó un sorbo, no atreviéndose mirar a Itachi—. No quise sospechar nada, pero él mismo se delató; tal nerviosismo e inquietud indica que estaba ocultando algo… y fue agravándose conforme los vi salir juntos.

Silencio. Sasuke soltó la copa, y se levantó del sofá. Agarró su abrigo, muy dispuesto a marcharse de una vez. No estaba en sus planes contarle aquello, obviamente se le fue de las manos; quizás olvidó la perspicacia del mayor, y no supo evadirlo. ¿O realmente temía por la estabilidad de su hermano?

—_¿Estás seguro? _—musitó Itachi, sentado en la mesa de la sala, con los codos recargados en sus muslos, y la cabeza gacha.

—Puedes preguntarle; a ver qué te dice. Creo que no podría seguir mintiéndote —le responde, colocándose su abrigo. —Ahora, los documentos, por favor. No he venido exactamente a charlar sobre tu vida…

Itachi se levantó, aún con la mirada sombría; sus mechones cubrían parte de su rostro. El ambiente estaba un poco tenso. Sasuke lo observaba con un poco de interés. El mayor se dirigió a unos cajones cerca de allí, y de ahí sacó unos sobres amarillos. Se los entregó sin más.

—Gracias —le dice el menor. Se da media vuelta y él mismo se escolta hasta la salida.

Sólo se escuchó cómo la puerta se cerró, entonces el silencio reinó en todo el departamento. Itachi se hallaba parado en medio de su lujosa sala, siendo su figura reflejada en el enorme ventanal con vista a la ciudad. Las luces de allá afuera eran tan brillantes y parpadeantes… la noche aun era joven.

Unos largos mechones cubrían su mirada, estaba cabizbajo. Se arremangó su camisa, y guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Alzó la mirada entonces, observando su figura en el ventanal. Su mirada estaba vacía.

—Sé que estás ahí, Deidara.

**l l l l l l l l l l**

**Akasuna's Studio – Cerrado**** (8:33pm)**

**Sasori; percance.**

Una tenue melodía inundaba la habitación de melancolía mientras merodeaba con la mirada cansada todo aquello que la componía. Cada objeto me devolvía al pasado con sigilo… pero jamás trajo consigo la nostalgia tan anhelada. La pesadumbre no logró incitarme a suspirar con tristeza, o a desear una maquina del tiempo, y así volver al pasado. No; sólo me recordó con hastío lo tedioso que me resultó componer esta habitación.

Sé que naturalmente uno posee objetos que tienen un valor, o un significado… tal vez por añoranza, o quizás el gesto de un ser querido. Pero ésta habitación carecía de eso…

Resoplo pesimista cada que me doy cuenta de lo amargo que estoy en realidad. Siempre resté importancia a los detalles sentimentales, pero ahora… ahora me encontraba ligeramente insatisfecho. Jamás me percaté de lo tan vacío que en realidad estaba, y esto simplemente me dejaba pensativo. Me inquietaba de algún modo. Después de todo… al final, sólo te quedan las memorias. Y yo poseo pocas sinceramente.

Entonces, todo esto me hace suponer que al morir, sería recordado como el misterioso señor Akasuna… _"¿Quién?; sí, aquél que vivía en una lujosa residencia. Pero eso sólo se supone por el destacado edificio. Nadie entraba allí mas que él_"… Sí, así me imaginaba los diálogos. Claro, si algún día llegaran a hablar de mí. Resultaba miserable la verdad, pero para lo poco que he hecho, era bastante con el simple hecho de concederme como tema de plática.

Mi única esperanza era un "quizás". Si, porque quizás mi nombre podría perdurar unos cuantos años después de mi muerte, gracias a mi trabajo… Pero no debía aliviarme, puesto que fácil se reemplaza por uno mejor. Y lo medianamente reconocido que soy hoy, será olvidado en cuanto no me presente mañana.

_Entonces, ¿quién me extrañaría?,_ pensaba_._ Y es cuando se me viene a la mente… _Tobi_. Pero sólo supongo, obvio. Si llegara a extrañarme, seguramente serían los primeros días; más por mi ausencia que por mi persona. Y se lo agradecería de todas formas, porque ni eso los demás harán. Al final, sólo daré lástima… "_Pobre del señor Akasuna; murió solo_". Y eso será de mí. Qué triste, ¿no es así?

Quiero salir de este hoyo, y sé que lo lograré con Deidara… por eso me propuse acercarlo a mí, y ésta tarde tomé el valor de dar el primer paso.

—Señor Akasuna, ¿está usted ocupado? —me interrumpe la vivaz figura del menor.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunto. Hacía un rato degustaba de mi miseria.

—Verá, olvidé mencionarle que un tal Sai vino a buscarle; dice ser un conocido suyo —me responde.

—¿Sai? —me cuestiono—. ¿Qué quería? ¿Dejó algún número?

—Disculpe señor, no dejó ningún número, dijo que usted sabría cómo contactarlo —me responde un poco lamentado—. Dijo que le gustaría ver algún día su trabajo.

—Está bien… no te preocupes —respondo, y me levanto de mi asiento—. Puedes retirarte, Tobi.

—Gracias señor.

Nuevamente, un escalofrío recorre toda mi existencia. No puedo evitar sentirme pesimista, muchas cosas se atraviesan por mi cabeza, tanto como mi soledad previa a Deidara, como aquellos cortos segundos en los que no me correspondió el beso. Aún me asfixia aquello, como si una firme mano me apretara el cuello… por eso no he dejado de sacudirme, y de masajear mi nuca.

Aquél momento, en el que Deidara silenció… fue muy significante para mí. _Ah_, esos pequeños detalles… muy a pesar de haber sido correspondido después, la duda que él tuvo no ha dejado de sofocarme. Es como si yo estuviese atrapado en aquellos tres segundos. Debí observarlo… debí ver a través de sus ojos. _Maldición_, si tan sólo no hubiese agachado la cabeza…

No logro esquivarlo, _sé_ que Deidara me oculta algo. Lo puedo casi palpar; es casi una certeza. No quisiera desconfiar de él, no quisiera sospechar ni poner en duda todo lo que me ha dicho. Pero confiar ciegamente en alguien es algo que no se me da… y a pesar de que Deidara es alguien especial, aun hay algo que me lo impide. Es mi instinto de supervivencia.

—_¿Qué me ocultas, Deidara?_

**l l l l l l l l l l**

**Departamento Uchiha – ****8:38 p.m.**

—¿Y bien? ¿Quién es ese pelirrojo? —le pregunta a espaldas del rubio.

A Deidara se le para el corazón; con la boca entreabierta, y su mirada asomada desde el umbral de una puerta se tapa la boca y se regresa a esconderse, respirando con dificultad. "_Ese maldito… sí se lo dijo"_. Viró su mirada hacia la derecha, luego a la izquierda. La hallaba difícil. Su estómago apretujado comenzaba a dolerle, no sabía qué hacer en aquellos momentos.

—Sé que estás ahí, Deidara —voltea únicamente su cabeza, mirando una esquina con el rabillo del ojo.

El rubio se marea súbitamente. Quiere desplomarse en esos momentos, ahí mismo. No encuentra salida a ésta, se desespera con rapidez. Pasan cinco segundos maldiciendo continuamente, e Itachi impacientando_…_

—Dime_…_ ¿ya te acostaste con él?

Frase difícil de digerir para Itachi; con la garganta atorada, sólo espera con amargura. Deidara queda atónito ante lo último. Percibe angustia desde la voz del moreno, por lo que se vuelve asomar al umbral, encontrándolo en la misma posición; frente al ventanal de la sala, con la mirada clavada en la ciudad. Pudo ver en el reflejo del cristal la peculiar mirada del mayor_… se veía frágil y vacía._

—¿Si te dijera que sí, h'm? —sale Deidara de la oscuridad, encarándolo con cierto temor—, ¿qué harías, Itachi? —su voz temblaba, pero poco a poco fue acercándose al recibidor.

El moreno se voltea amenazante, mirándolo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Estaban aproximadamente a siete metros de distancia, distancia que se alargaba figuradamente. El aire se le acaba a Deidara, la habitación estaba muy tensa; Itachi se había apoderado de la atmósfera.

—Deidara, ¿acaso crees que esto es un juego? —le mira incrédulo—. Te has estado metiendo con otro a mis espaldas_… _¿crees que eso dibuja una sonrisa en mi cara?

—No me has respondido aún h'm —le reprocha Deidara, ignorándolo por completo—. ¿Me creerías si te dijera que no? ¿O estás esperando a que te diga '_sí, me acosté con él_'? —le dice cínicamente.

Itachi silencia. Le mira detenidamente. Llegó al punto de no importarle cuál fuese la respuesta, tan sólo quería terminar con esa situación de una vez.

—Adelante_…_ dime que no. Porque no confías en mí h'm —le reprime, recobrando su carácter. Ya no sentía aquellas punzadas en el estómago, iba adquiriendo imponencia—. No me has preguntado siquiera mi versión de la historia. Dime, ¿cómo es que confías plenamente en Sasuke? —le pregunta—, _…_si desde un principio te mintió con su estadía en la ciudad h'm.

Itachi le siguió mirando, no obstante, no flaqueó ni un tantito ante el rubio. Ni siquiera pestañó. Si Deidara pretendía sermonearle, no lo conseguiría. Nada estaba a su favor. Pronto le cortaría el discurso a Deidara.

—No me importa, Deidara_… no me la dejas nada fácil_ —responde en seco. Entonces, le mira desafiante—. ¿Quién es? Quiero saber_…_

El rubio siente una punzada en su estómago. Desvía la mirada; con sus ojos entrecerrados recuerda al pelirrojo. No puede evitar recordar todos aquellos momentos que pasó a su lado. Tampoco pudo evitar recordar aquél beso y sus fuertes sentimientos hacia él, indicios de su infidelidad. Se muerde el labio inferior. Regresa la mirada, dispuesto a contestar sin prejuicio.

—Es un artista, como yo_…_ —lo suelta con naturalidad, pero a la vez con un tono resignado—. Compartimos intereses h'm.

Itachi entonces, le mira ausente. Alza ligeramente su barbilla, intentando digerirse las últimas palabras de su amado. Simplemente acababa de admitirlo. _Tenía un amante_. Desvía la mirada, un poco sentido; no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquella confesión. No podía creérselo, no podía imaginarlo en brazos de otro.

—¿_Ac-Acaso_ lo hiciste para tomar revancha? —pregunta. Le dolía la garganta, como si tuviese un nudo asfixiándolo; se le dificultaba no desmoronarse.

—No_… _ —contestó simplemente, sin mirarle—, _…_tan sólo sucedió h'm.

El moreno entonces se torna frío y lo observa con atención, como queriendo denotar su inconformidad ante aquella respuesta. Entrecierra sus ojos y mueve ligeramente los labios, no sabiendo qué decir aun. Lo miraba, e insatisfecho quedaba al no notarlo compungido. Es como si el mismo rubio tuviese lástima de su posición.

—_¿Qué? _—musita—. _…_¿Qué demonios significa eso?

—Quiero decir que no he buscado esto para hacerte daño h'm —responde, y baja la cabeza. Se mordió la comisura de los labios con su afilado colmillo; pronto la discusión se tornaría agria.

—¿Y qué pretendes hacer después? —le pregunta sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

—_No… _No lo sé h'm.

Era ése, el momento al que tanto temía; era una contestación inevitable, mentir y seguir disfrazando la verdad con palabras menos cortantes y acogedoras ya no le apetecía. Bajó la mirada. Creía sentir la amargura del mayor; podía escuchar cómo rechinaban sus dientes y cómo apretaba el puño. No sabía ni qué esperarse_… _pero fuertes reprimendas y un buen golpe en la cara era lo mínimo que le aguardaba. Se mordió el labio, apretó los párpados_… Itachi se estaba demorando._

—Te diré qué hacer —contesta, cortando el silencio—. _…_Olvídate del otro.

Deidara alza la mirada ligeramente desprevenido, mirándolo un poco asombrado y aturdido. Abre la boca casi perplejo, no sabiendo qué decir; aquello simplemente no le sonaba a algo que diría Itachi en esas circunstancias.

—Sé bien que has hecho esto para llamar mi atención —le dice directo, mirando aquellos confundidos ojos azules—. _…_La tienes ahora, Deidara.

—_¿Qué? _—a Deidara se le para el corazón; retira dos pasos— ¿Por qué crees eso h'm?

—Sé bien que no he sido ejemplar_…_ —pausa. Respira hondo y exhala, como recordando con melancolía ciertos incidentes pasados—. Las mañas que tengo como abogado han perjudicado nuestra relación, y-_…_

—¿Han '_perjudicado_'? —le interrumpe cínicamente—. Pero qué gracioso_…_ —sonríe tristemente, mirándole sin pestañar—. Itachi_…_ hace tiempo que no me interesa. Para mí, siempre has sido así h'm.

—Te equivocas —le corta firme—. No siempre fui tan frío contigo.

—Quizás_…_ —suspira el rubio, bajando la mirada, pero regresándola compungido—. Pero lo que resta, es lo que más recuerdo. Y ya no me importa_…_ nosotros no tenemos futuro, y lo sabíamos desde un principio.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —pregunta Itachi, acercándosele paso a paso.

—Somos muy diferentes. Demasiado incompatibles diría yo —le responde con cierto desánimo— ¿Cómo se supone que avance esto h'm?

—Pues hemos llegado hasta aquí —contesta seguro de sus palabras. Deidara parecía hundirse en su amargura_._

—_H'm… _—ríe pesimista para sí mismo—. Tan sólo porque te entretengo un rato, y porque yo no tengo a dónde ir.

—No es cierto —le corta—. De no sentir algo por mí, habrías preferido la calle a estar conmigo —dice muy seguro de sí mismo.

—Ni siquiera sabes cuánto puedo aguantar h'm —le reta.

—Nada —le dice. Itachi estaba a menos de un metro del rubio—. Eres demasiado caprichoso; de ser tu deseo, salir de aquí, ya lo habrías hecho. Ni siquiera yo lo habría impedido —pausa, e intenta hallar la mirada del menor, pero sin éxito; la tenía desviada hacia su derecha—. Y de querer al otro_… _ya te habrías ido con él. Más sigues aquí_…_ y temblaste cuando supiste que me enteraría de tu infidelidad.

Deidara entonces alza la cabeza y lo mira a los ojos, ligeramente asombrado ante sus palabras. Sus labios tiemblan y sus ojos se humedecen. Admira aquellos ojos rubíes; si siempre había temido de su poder, ahora le brindaban cierta calidez que le prometía una esperanza, una oportunidad. De alguna manera, se sentía ajeno ante tanta compasión, no lo reconocía. Debía de ser otra persona. Se sentía tan confundido.

—¿Por qué haces esto h'm? —dice temblorosamente.

—¿No te haz dado cuenta? —le pregunta, agarrando sutilmente su rostro con ambas manos—. Porque te amo.

De un brusco movimiento, Deidara se deshace del tacto, volteándose hacia otro lado. Frunce el ceño, e hizo cierta mueca con sus labios que denotaba disgusto. Pequeñas y tímidas lágrimas salían de sus cristalinos ojos, negándose a lo que sucedía, a lo que sentía. Jamás se había sentido tan aturdido. Cómo odiaba al Uchiha_… era tan convincente._

—_Te odio…_ no sabes cuánto te odio ¡h'm! —musita con la garganta quebrantada.

Itachi le mira pasivamente, acercándose a él sin miedo. Le abraza, aun cuando éste le rechaza y lo empuja con fuerza. El rubio estaba tan molesto, no se atrevía a alzar la mirada, las lágrimas no cesaban. El Uchiha no dejó de insistir hasta que lo acorraló a una pared con sus intentos, y finalmente lo atrapó entre sus brazos, dejándose rendir Deidara. El mayor sólo escuchaba el murmullo de las quejas de su amado, mientras le acariciaba su sedosa y brillante cabellera rubia.

Se quedaron así por un rato, hasta que Itachi fue despejando el rostro del menor, queriendo hallarlo. Le seca algunas lágrimas y se acerca para besarlo ligeramente. Retira tan sólo un centímetro sus labios y lo mira, para nuevamente besarlo con un poco más de pasión. Acaricia sus labios con los suyos, saboreando cierto toque salado por sus lágrimas. Lo besó con tanto amor que Deidara en un punto le correspondió. Mientras acariciaba el húmedo rostro del menor, fue descendiendo hasta su pálido y esbelto cuello.

Deidara fue enredando sus largos y huesudos dedos en la cabellera del mayor, deleitando los sutiles, pero de vez en cuando, apasionados besos en su cuello. Notó cómo ascendió con su lengua, lamiendo su cuello hasta llegar a su lóbulo, sintiendo cierto espasmo en todo su cuerpo. Nuevamente sus labios se juntaron, encontrando la lengua del otro. Itachi posó sus manos en las caderas del rubio, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sujetó sus glúteos, alzando sus piernas para que éstas se ciñeran alrededor de su cuerpo.

Abandonó aquél rincón, llevándoselo lentamente hasta su habitación. Acariciaban sus rostros con las mejillas, suspirando y sintiendo el cálido aliento del otro. La respiración agitada y las mejillas enrojecidas del rubio motivaron al Uchiha, quien lo tendió en la cama con mucho cuidado. Se alzó, admirando a la frágil criatura delante de él, que tan sublime y hermoso se veía. Poco a poco fue desabotonando su camisa, sin mucha prisa, mientras el menor acariciaba sus oblicuos.

Parsimoniosamente se acercó al rubio, y nuevamente fue besando su cuello, al mismo tiempo que jalaba de la camisa para lamer su sobresaliente clavícula. Notando cómo la prenda se volvía un estorbo, con mucha delicadeza fue retirándosela, y acarició aquél atlético cuerpo que le pertenecía; quería reclamar lo que era suyo. Fue un mar de besos y acaricias lo que le esperaban a Deidara, quien se deleitaba por cada efímero espasmo que el mayor le provocaba.

Itachi fue descendiendo poco a poco, hasta encontrarse con la cremallera del pantalón. Alzó su mirada, queriendo pedirle permiso al rubio para lo que seguía; pero entonces, notó el rostro de éste expresando gusto, por lo que no se demoró más, y le retiró sus pantalones calmadamente, disfrutando de cada segundo. Su lengua comenzó a juguetear con el ombligo del rubio, mientras iba acariciando sobre la ropa interior el ya pronunciado miembro de éste. Fue despojándolo de su bóxer sin que se diera cuenta.

Nuevamente ascendió para atenderlo con besos, no descuidándolo ni tantito. Sus caderas chocaron, y el mayor comenzó a moverse tentadoramente, marcando círculos en esa área, de forma que su bulto fue acariciando los genitales ya expuestos del rubio. Comenzó a escuchar murmullos provenientes del menor, jadeantes suspiros, llegándolo a excitar aun más.

Consideró aquél momento oportuno para retirarse sus propios pantalones, al mismo tiempo que su ropa interior, quedando ambos completamente desnudos. Escuchaba cómo el rubio, entre suspiros, susurraba su nombre en silencio. Itachi acercó su rostro, hundiéndose en la curva de su cuello y hombro, suspirando cálidamente en aquella delicada zona.

—_Te amo _—le susurra al oído.

Se lleva dos de sus dedos a la boca, humedeciéndolos con su propia saliva. Es cuando el rubio, de improvisto, le retira sus dedos y se lo introduce a su boca, saboreando la escurridiza saliva del mayor. Itachi le mira con cariño, pero más bien estaba ligeramente asombrado ante la disposición del menor. Sacó sus dedos de su boca, y comenzó a besarlo furtivamente, mientras iba deslizando su mano hasta su entrada, introduciéndolos con suavidad. Fue dilatando la zona, hasta que su amante estuviese preparado.

El menor exhala un sonoro suspiro y entorna sus ojos, sumiéndose en la delicia de placer que el Uchiha le brindaba. Aquél cariño y cuidado, por primera vez, no le resultaba interesado o hipócrita; parecía ser que era la primera vez que hacían el amor. Se sentía diferente, pocas veces se había sentido amado de aquella forma.

Deidara entonces siente la primera penetración; un pequeño estremecimiento recorre todo su cuerpo al sentirlo entrar. El miembro del mayor entra y sale con lentitud, escuchándose paulatinamente los quejidos del menor a medida que la velocidad aumentaba. Itachi fue acariciando el cuello y torso del rubio conforme lo embestía con pasión y furor. Aquella gloriosa imagen que apreciaba delante de él, era todo un delirio para sus sentidos. Ver aquél hermoso rubio, ebrio de placer y lujuria, le resultaba tan fascinante como excitante a la vez.

Cobró una posición más firme y comenzó a embestirlo con mayor fuerza y rapidez, escuchando al menor gemir más sonoramente. Él comenzó a respirar agitadamente debido al esfuerzo; no sabía que le causaba más placer, si el acto mismo, o apreciar a su excitada pareja, que se arqueaba de placer.

—_Eres tan hermoso…_ —susurra sin ser oído.

Sus cuerpos estaban empapados de sudor, y el calor entre ellos se mantenía, sin percatarse de lo gélida que la noche era. Itachi retira su pene de la entrada del menor, dejando a éste ligeramente impaciente. Ambos se miran, entonces el Uchiha le besa tiernamente en sus delgados labios, mientras una escurridiza mano se desliza por el plano abdomen del menor, llegando al palpitante miembro de éste. Roza la zona, tentándolo; acaricia el vello púbico, y fue descendiendo hasta sostener el miembro con su mano.

Sus lenguas se acarician furtivamente, mientras Itachi comenzaba a masturbarle. El rubio estaba tan cálido, húmedo y excitado… el Uchiha podía palpar cierta conexión entre ellos, que muy raras veces había experimentado. Entonces, el mayor se separa y baja hasta la altura de su pelvis, y engulle su miembro, saboreándolo con delicia. Deidara sólo podía ver cómo la cabeza de Itachi iba de arriba para abajo, sintiendo exquisitos escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, y cómo su pene palpitaba en placer. Dejó escapar un sonoro gemido, arqueando su espalda en deleite. Un fino hilo de saliva se escurría de la comisura de sus labios, mientras su mirada se perdía en el techo.

Entre gemidos pronunciaba su nombre, totalmente enloquecido por el placer. Itachi, complacido, seguía lamiendo la longitud de éste, notando cómo cobraba más volumen. Fue profundizando, llegando la punta del pene tocar su garganta; Deidara sentía que se iba a venir en cualquier momento.

Itachi se alza, soltando el miembro del rubio, y comienza a respirar agitadamente. Sostiene ambas piernas del menor con fuerza, posicionándolas para penetrarlo nuevamente. Las coloca encima de sus hombros, y sostiene sus caderas; penetra con vigor, embistiéndolo con mayor rapidez; estaba completamente excitado. Deidara se muerde el labio inferior, aguantándose las ganas de venirse; suspira constantemente y cierra sus ojos fuertemente.

Un blanquecino líquido comienza a manchar su vientre, deleitándose en el orgasmo. Itachi embiste tan sólo un poco más hasta que por fin lo consigue: toca el paraíso en carne. Se toman su tiempo para recobrarse de aquél orgasmo. Ambos cuerpos comienzan a calmarse, mientras jadean exhaustos. El Uchiha entonces, lentamente fue retirando las piernas del rubio de sus hombros, y fue acomodándose en la cama, a un lado de su amante, cansado.

Deidara no había dejado de mirar el techo. Poco a poco fue recuperando su aliento, mientras sus oscuros pensamientos fueron asechándolo nuevamente. Quería ignorarlos. Aquello que justo acababa de suceder con Itachi aun no podía creérselo; parecía ser que había cambiado, lo pudo notar mientras hacían el amor_… _no hubo egoísmo en la cama, fue pura entrega por parte de él. Pero ahora aquello lo había metido en un dilema_… _y con lo recién sucedido, Itachi tenía más a su favor en la balanza entre él y el pelirrojo.

Se sentía mal de tan sólo mirarlo de aquél modo…

El rubio se voltea, acomodándose a un lado del mayor, tocando su pecho y sintiendo su aun agitado pulso que iba recuperándose apenas. Respira hondo y se acurruca para caer en brazos de Morfeo. No sin antes decir en un susurro…

—_Gracias h'm._

_

* * *

_

**Nota del Autor**

Pff~ me ha costado sacar esta historia adelante (D:). He visto cómo muchas buenas historias se han quedado atrás, incompletas; veo el listado de fics SasoDei y muchos autores no me suenan_…_ No se ven activos aquellos a los que conocía, al menos no en el fandom _Naruto_.

No sé por qué, pero me da un poco de tristeza (:C). Me siento un poco antigua, no me atrevo a leer los fics nuevos que hay, sigo persistiendo en los fics de hace uno o dos años, esperando a que algún día actualicen… como yo. Algunos (muy pocos) lo intentan, otros parecen haber muerto.

Tan sólo espero que aquellos autores de los fics SasoDei de hace uno/dos años lean mi actualización. Recuerdo cuando tan sólo eran dos páginas de fics Sasodi (C:) ahora son diez… caray. No puedo evitar sentirme un poco melancólica, lo siento (C:).

No prometo que actualizaré la próxima semana, ni siquiera que dentro de cinco meses estará el octavo capítulo. Pero bueno, sigo presionándome para terminar lo que he empezado, y no dejarles un fic incompleto.

**Notas**** del Cap.**

*Sé que parece más ItaDei, y que es escaso el SasoDei~ pero paciencia (C:). El próximo capítulo me dedicaré al SasoDei (:D).

*Sí, les he venido con un capítulo más corto que los anteriores (demasiado), pero es que, es más bien continuación del capítulo seis (S:) me ha salido muy extenso. El título del capítulo lo indica.

Muchas gracias por haber leído este capítulo, se les agradece.

Gracias también por todos sus reviews, y por haber agregado esta historia a sus favoritos, así como por haberme agregado a su lista de autores favoritos (C:).  
~Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo.


	8. Suplicio

**Fortune Cookie**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

_**Deidara; El sonido del silencio.**_

**Departamento Uchiha – 4:53am.**

Era demasiado temprano para mi gusto, pero me resultaba difícil dormir en paz; la culpa me estaba consumiendo poco a poco, asechándome como una bestia hambrienta. Hoy desperté con una tarea, pero la inseguridad me debilitaba y me convencía de no cruzar la puerta para enfrentar lo que me esperaba. Ya no podía seguir con este jueguito, debía tomar una decisión; y anoche finalmente la tomé. No podría decir que estaba satisfecho con mi elección… pero se le acercaba. Hoy terminaría con Sasori.

Ayer Itachi me dio una oportunidad. Una rara oportunidad. Era sin duda, mi deber aprovecharla; ayer pudo haber sido una noche terrible, una que superaría mis pesadillas. En cambio, tuvimos una noche muy especial para nuestra relación. Y es entonces donde me pregunto… ¿Era esto lo que tanto esperaba? ¿Una nueva etapa? Pero viviéndolo ahora, no se siente tan abrumador como esperaba… y sé que en parte fue por haber conocido a Sasori.

Todo comenzó cuando me crucé en su camino. Cuando estropeé su trabajo. Y todo por mis prisas y mis descuidos. No diré que me arrepiento; vaya que no. Pero conocerlo ha provocado en mi un dilema… y es que, ¿a quien escoger? Lo tengo todo con Itachi… pero con Sasori puedo ser quien realmente soy.

Suspiro cansado y me sirvo café. Estaba en la cocina, frente a la cafetera. Traía puesta mi bata favorita; una color verde pantano. Soplé mi enorme y redondeada taza, y bebí un pequeño sorbo. Estaba muy caliente. Alcé la mirada y observé las cortinas meciéndose al compás de la brisa. La gélida brisa mañanera me acogía, por lo que bebí otro sorbo de mi taza para disipar los escalofríos.

—Buenos días —una ronca voz se escuchó a mis espaldas.

Deslicé mi mirada hasta el rabillo del ojo, divisando una figura acercándose a mí. No me volteé, cogí otra taza y le serví café también. Alcancé a escuchar un sutil agradecimiento a mis espaldas. Arrugué la nariz, y viré hacia la ventana, viendo nuevamente cómo las cortinas se mecían. Entonces inhalé profundamente, hasta inflar mi pecho.

_Que vacío me siento aun. _

Es cuando aprieto la quijada y contengo la respiración. Debo contener el grito que compunge por salir de mis labios… Debo conformarme con lo que soy ahora. Y me reprimo, y me digo "mira lo que tienes… quién daría por tener la mitad de lo que es tuyo". Y si llegara a decirlo en voz alta, me daría cuenta de lo ridículo que suena…

Me volteo con las tazas en la manos; miro a Itachi, quien silencioso leía unos papeles. Me muerdo el labio inferior, como queriendo sellar mi boca. Me acerco, y dejo su taza a un lado, mientras yo, me voy alejando de la cocina. Mi mano se afloja, y se riega un poco de café en el piso, dejando rastro. Suelto la taza en una mesita cerca del recibidor, y escucho el silencio del departamento… y como siempre, nadie se percató de cómo moría por dentro.

Mi mente se vuelve un caos de sólo recordar a Sasori. Todo lo que ya había decidido en la madrugada se pone en duda de sólo pensar en sus rizados mechones pelirrojos… sus ojos color miel que me hipnotizan y me miran de una manera que me enloquece. De sólo recordar su aroma… que puedo casi aspirar si cierro los ojos. Y sus labios… aquellos finos y delgados labios que me supieron a gloria ayer. Aquél punzante cosquilleo que siento cada vez que lo veo me hace sentir ilusionado, feliz… y vivo.

Exhalo con pesadez, pues cada vez que intento fugarme con él en mis sueños, las cadenas ceñidas a mis muñecas me detienen, y recuerdo con amargura que no debo alejarme de Itachi. Entonces, agito mis pensamientos e intento con mucho esfuerzo recordar la noche que pasé con Itachi… trato de revivir lo que sentí en aquél corto momento.

Me hallo en nuestra habitación. Recorro con la mirada cada rincón, y pocas son las memorias que me son gratas; tuerzo la boca al recordar algunas un tanto oscuras… y una vez más, como en muchas ocasiones, reprimo en mi memoria los malos ratos que pasé con él. Las discusiones, las confrontaciones… las humillaciones. Toco sutilmente mi mejilla al recordar las bofetadas que alguna vez me dio… y deslizo mis dedos hasta mis labios, recordando lo rotos que estuvieron aquella vez que lo hice enojar mucho. Y si sigo hasta mi cuello, puedo recordar cómo se siente cuando me deja marcado.

Mi ceño se frunce y reprimo un quejido. Empuño mi mano, pero a los segundos la relajo… me trueno el cuello, e intento olvidarlo. Abro el armario, y con mi mano recorro toda la sección de Itachi, que fácil medía dos metros y medio… hasta llegar a la mía, de medio metro apenas. Saco mi tedioso uniforme y la tiendo sobre la cama.

Deslizo mi mirada hasta el reloj de la mesita de noche, dándome cuenta de que aún era temprano. Le resto importancia, y me visto de todas maneras. Debía salir de allí y terminar con este atormento. Quizás caminar un rato por el parque me despejaría la mente… Pero ya sabía que el momento más difícil sería cuando lo viese a los ojos. Entonces no podría seguir con este juego. Estaba lidiando con fuego.

Salgo de la habitación, ya encaminándome hasta la salida del departamento. No me había duchado, ni tampoco me había sujetado en una media coleta mi cabello, como todos los días… Tan sólo me puse mi chaqueta y salí sin decir adiós. De igual manera, no notará que me fui.

Me sentía distante, como si todo a mi alrededor fuese ajeno a mí. Al salir del edificio, caminé por las calles como condenado. No podía creer lo mal que me sentía de sólo pensar que iba a hacer a un lado a Sasori de mi vida… como si nunca lo hubiese conocido. Ya me sentía vacío… como si una parte de mi se fuese desprendiendo y la estuviera arrastrando todo ese camino. Sentía que algo me estaba comiendo por dentro… y era la intriga. ¿Cómo reaccionará Sasori cuando le diga la verdad? No podría soportar su desprecio. No podría lidiar con su rechazo.

Llego hasta al parque, y me siento en una banca… Exhalo una vez más, pero como si ésta vez estuviese dejando ir mi alma en aquél suspiro. Miro el cielo, que aún estaba un poco oscuro… y es cuando recuerdo que todo lo que he hecho en mi vida, tan sólo han sido errores.

Me pregunto… si despedirme de Sasori será otro error más.

**l l l l l l l l l l**

_**Sasori; Inquietud.**_

**Departamento Akasuna - 7:03am**

Admiro calmo la espléndida vista de mi habitación, sin la más mínima intención de apresurarme… Hoy me tomaría mi tiempo para alistarme. Pero es entonces cuando un escalofrío recorre mi espina, y mi paz se ve perturbada. Muy a pesar de que mi torso estuviese desnudo, y que quizás aquello fuese la causa de aquél espasmo, entrecierro los ojos muy serio… pues sé que lo que me abruma es un mal presentimiento. Un inexplicable temor me envuelve, y me cuestiono si será idea mía. ¿Serán acaso mis nervios?

Hoy tengo planeado ir a ver a Deidara… pero no estoy seguro si de una buena idea se trate. No quisiera asfixiarlo, apenas ayer nos vimos… Pero es que tengo la necesidad de verlo. Más bien, tengo que preguntarle aquello que no me dejó dormir plácido anoche. Estoy casi seguro de que me oculta algo… quizás algo de su pasado, algún detalle que se le escapó ayer. Me deja intranquilo aquella incertidumbre… y no sé si sea lo correcto exigirle que me lo cuente. Espero que entienda que necesito saberlo… de lo contrario, no estoy seguro si de poder seguir adelante con los ojos vendados.

Hoy estoy seguro de estar enamorado de él… Sonrío irónico; jamás hubiese confiado ciegamente en alguien. Anhelo el día en que le pueda decir que él es el indicado para mí… y sé que seré correspondido. Cuántas cursilerías se me vienen a la mente de sólo pensar en él, pero me contengo muy estrictamente… ésta conducta es inaceptable para mi. Aún así, pienso reservar algunos detalles para más adelante… después de todo, una vez que sacie mi curiosidad, no permitiré que nada ni nadie lo aleje de mí.

Intento olvidar aquél presentimiento que me invade… razono, y lo más lógico es que se trate de mis nervios. La duda es lo único que mata, pero lo que me vaya a decir no cambiará mis sentimientos por él. Sé que podré lidiar con lo que sea que esconda… lo único que no podría soportar es no ser correspondido. Me sentiría como un tonto si aquello llegase a ocurrir. Estoy tan dispuesto a compartir todo lo que tengo con él… quisiera tenerlo aquí conmigo, más sé que debo mantenerme con calma, pues temo espantar a Deidara si me apresuro demasiado.

Hoy iré al local de comida china… Hoy trabaja doble turno, por lo que llegaré en su receso, y lo invitaré a comer. Lo tengo ya planeado; le daré toda mi confianza, y le diré que me lo cuente, y dejaremos atrás aquello que nos frena. Tengo la vaga idea de que se trate de algún prejuicio suyo, pero sé que podremos superarlo juntos. Me sonrío a mí mismo mientras acomodo el cuello de mi camisa… No recuerdo la última vez que me sentí tan optimista. Rayos, en verdad que me ha cambiado bastante… no me reconozco, y es algo bueno. Un cambio a bien no me hará daño.

Ajusto parsimonioso las mangas, con toda calma… No dejo de recordar una y otra vez su dorada cabellera oscilando en el viento. Entonces, me acerco al cajón de la mesita de noche, y saco una fotografía. Aquél día en que se cruzó estrepitoso en mi toma… jamás lo olvidaré. Cuando por primera vez sonreí sin razón… cuando todo empezó a tener sentido. Tengo tantas copias de aquella fotografía… incluso no dudé en subirla en mi blog. Excelente ángulo, magnífica iluminación, y _ah_… tanta naturalidad. Preservo ésta fotografía como un tesoro.

Termino de arreglarme, y me dirijo a la cocina; noto que no tengo hambre en lo absoluto… por lo que no le doy más vueltas al departamento, y me retiro. Un aura positiva me envolvía cálidamente hoy. Saco mi lujoso auto del estacionamiento, y me posesiono en el cotidiano tránsito de la ciudad. Me es inevitable poner un CD con baladas románticas que me obsequió Konan la navidad pasada. Estaba nuevo, jamás lo había puesto… no tenía ni idea de cuáles fuesen las canciones, pero seguro este era el momento indicado para escucharlas. No podía esperar a empezar una relación plena con Deidara.

Me siento con el humor de hacer cualquier cosa, más aún así preservaba mi eterna impasibilidad. No expresaba alegría, pero sentía dicha en el fondo. Ya no me embargaba más el mal presentimiento que había tenido… me ocupé de olvidarlo, pues hoy sería el comienzo de algo nuevo.

—_No puedo esperar a verte, Deidara…_

**l l l l l l l l l l**

_**Itachi; Persecución.**_

**Departamento Uchiha - 7:43am**

—Deidara… —exclamo desde la entrada del departamento, mientras me abotonaba la manga de mi saco—. Se me hace tarde ya…

Tengo tanto trabajo, tantos pendientes… que no hace falta llegar a la oficina para sentirme frustrado. Ésta semana lidiaré con un importante caso, y odio tener el pendiente de cómo le irá a Sasuke en el suyo hoy. Me preocupan sus acciones, y lo mucho que está arriesgando su reputación… Se trataba de un importante caso, uno del que yo naturalmente me estaría haciendo cargo en estos momentos.

Termino de perfeccionar mi apariencia, y ladeo la cabeza impaciente. ¿Qué estará haciendo Deidara? Tengo que llegar temprano a una cita, y él parece no estar listo. Vuelvo a llamarlo, revisando la hora desde mi modesto reloj de oro blanco. No dejo de pensar en cómo le estará yendo a Sasuke… Definitivamente lo llamaré cuando termine mis pendientes.

—¿Deidara? —me volteo extrañado.

Noto de repente el inmenso silencio en el departamento. No escuchaba a Deidara… y ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba haberlo visto en la habitación cambiándose. Achico los ojos, intentando hacer memoria de cuándo había sido la última vez que lo vi. Entonces, sólo se me viene a la mente cuando… me sirvió café.

—¿Deidara? —repito incrédulo.

Dejo a un lado mi portafolios y me dispongo a buscarlo un poco preocupado. Ignoro ya la hora, pues desconcertado revisaba cada habitación sin pista de él. Noto perspicaz un rastro de café regado en el piso… y lo sigo con la mirada desde la cocina, hasta donde se hallaba la taza, sobre una mesa cerca del recibidor. No recuerdo cuándo se fue de la cocina… estaba tan ocupado repasando el caso, que no me percaté de lo que hacía Deidara.

Perplejo, me doy cuenta de que no había nadie más que yo… ¿Se habrá ido ya? No era posible que se haya ido sin despedirse, al menos no después de lo que pasó anoche. Ayer me mostré como nunca antes lo había hecho con alguien… No podía creer que fuese tan ingrato.

Bajo la mirada un poco decepcionado… me empieza a doler el pecho de sólo pensar en que quizás para él no significó tanto como para mi. Entonces inhalo y exhalo profundamente, intentando calmarme. Debía estar estable, dentro de una hora me presentaría a la corte. Aún así, no dejaría pasar por alto lo que estaba sucediendo… Tendría que hablar seriamente otra vez con Deidara en la noche.

Me doy media vuelta, y me dispongo a salir… Me detengo en la puerta antes, y miro una vez más mi departamento.

_No puedo evitar sentirme solo si no estás, Deidara._

**l l l l l l l l l l**

_**Deidara; Desesperación.**_

**Akatsuki (Restaurante Chino) – 1:54 p.m.**

—¡Orden cinco! —exclama Kakuzu desde la cocina.

—Ya voy… —respondo con tedio desde mi lugar…

No había podido dejar de suspirar toda la mañana; había olvidado por completo que trabajaría doble turno… No podría terminar con Sasori. Ésta noche sufriría una vez más… y es que hacer el amor con Itachi mientras pienso en Sasori es un martirio… recorro un camino tan pecaminoso que por más que mire atrás, no consigo hallar el momento en el que terminé en él. Por más que ansíe estar libre de culpa, sé que el dolor lo sustituirá. Ni hablar del vacío en mis entrañas, que tengo presente que se expandirá cuando Sasori ya no esté más.

Ya no tiene caso preguntarme si estaré haciendo lo correcto… Pues aún si se tratara de un error más, ¿qué podría hacer? Sólo lo pienso, ¿y en verdad tendría el valor para dejar todo atrás y arriesgarme? Pero entonces, siento cómo otra parte dentro de mí se desmorona. Ya no me reconocía. Yo solía tomar todos los riesgos, no importara qué estuviese en mi contra. Yo decidía dónde quería estar, no mi conformismo. Me doy cuenta de que voy asesinando poco a poco quien solía ser… pero siempre ha sido mi culpa. Por dejarme guiar por mis impulsos terminé aquí… justo aquí.

—Aquí tiene h'm… —deposito los platillos sobre la mesa—. Provecho.

Me dirijo nuevamente a la barra para recargarme en ella… Pero noto entonces que ya era hora de mi receso. No me apetecía comer, por lo que me dirijo a la cocina y me siento en un banco… Saco de mi chaqueta mi reproductor de música, y me coloco los audífonos. Pongo música fuerte, e intento ignorar todo a mi alrededor. Cierro los ojos un rato… Pero de repente siento un manotazo en mi brazo, interrumpiéndome abruptamente.

—Ah, joder… —me quito los audífonos, notando que era Kisame quien estaba frente a mí—. ¿Qué demonios quieres h'm?

—itachi está afuera en el patio buscándote… —señala la puerta de la cocina que daba fuera del local.

_Por todos los demonios… ¿Qué rayos hace aquí?_ Me levanto de mi asiento con los ojos bien abiertos y con la mandíbula a punto de caerse. No podía creer que Itachi estuviese aquí, jamás había venido a éstas horas… debía tratarse de una emergencia, seguro alguien murió. Cruzo los dedos y pido que se trate de Sasuke.

Empujo la puerta de emergencia, encontrándomelo parado en medio de la salida, con las manos depositadas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y mirándome con tanta seriedad que mis esperanzas sobre Sasuke muerto no se esfuman para nada. Me quito el delantal y lo hago bola entre mis manos.

—¿Qué pasó en la mañana? —finalmente habló, pero sin cambiar su expresión—. ¿Estás bien?

De la impresión mi cuerpo se hizo cinco centímetros atrás. ¿Acaso había venido hasta acá para preguntarme cómo estaba? La cabeza me quería empezar a doler, no comprendía qué estaba sucediendo. Resultaba ilógico que Itachi estuviese a las dos de la tarde en la salida de emergencia del local, con su pulcro traje negro, su corbata bien ajustada y su cabello perfectamente alisado. ¿Acaso no tenía un caso que atender hoy? Mis ojos se achican y mi boca se entreabre en una mueca.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto ofusco—. Creí que tenías un importante caso hoy h'm.

—El juez dio un receso… —me responde seco, sin dejar de taladrarme la cabeza con sus ojos rubíes—. ¿A qué hora te fuiste?

—¿De verdad has venido hasta aquí para preguntarme eso h'm? —le respondo de lo más incrédulo. Pero él seguía firme en su posición… chasqueo molesto ante su actitud; siempre monitoreándome—. Creo que a las cinco, ¿qué más da?

—¿Qué te sucede, Deidara? —frunce el ceño—. Creí que ya estábamos bien.

—Lo estamos —exclamo con poca paciencia. ¿Qué rayos quiere de mí?—. Maldición, Itachi, sólo salí más temprano, ¿cuál es el problema?

Entonces veo a Itachi suspirar pesadamente, como si estuviese cansado de mi… Yo ya estaba harto de él. Cómo odiaba que me tuviese con la correa corta, nada se podía salir de la rutina. Trato de relajar mis músculos que estaban tensos del enojo, pues se supone que las cosas debían ir bien a partir de ahora. Bajo la cabeza y suspiro, llevándome la mano a la frente… ¿Por qué tuve que reaccionar así?

—Perdón, yo… —desvío la mirada, y me despejo la cara—. Necesitaba salir a caminar… Estoy un poco cansado de trabajar aquí h'm.

Aquél punzante sentimiento culpable no me dejaba en paz… aquello que siento en la boca de mi estómago cuando me hallo mintiéndole. Alzo la mirada ligeramente compungido, y lo hallo un poco más tranquilo. La tensión se va atenuando, e Itachi se va acercando a mi, acomodando un rebelde mechón mío detrás de la oreja. Yo observo cada movimiento, y siento que la ciudad se calla de repente…

—No hace falta que sigas trabajando aquí… —me dice sutilmente, acariciando mi mejilla—. Yo te apoyaré en todo lo que necesites… sólo pídelo.

—Gracias h'm… —susurro con la mirada agachada.

—De verdad… tira ese delantal y ven conmigo —me besa en la mejilla suavemente, haciéndome sentir escalofríos.

Alzo la mirada ligeramente sorprendido, pues la situación me resultaba familiar. Hacía dos años exactamente yo estaba en la misma posición; cansado, sucio, sudoroso… y él impasible, limpio y perfecto. Sí, lo recuerdo bien; me dijo lo mismo antes de mudarme con él. Precisamente fue así cuando accedí a vivir con él…

—¿Sabes qué? Eso haré… —suspiro resignado y entonces, ante mis palabras, hallo alivio en el mirar de Itachi—. Pero no hoy… quisiera terminar la quincena, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias h'm.

—De acuerdo… —accede sin insistir más—. Prométeme que confiarás en mí…

Mi intención era la de asentir sin demorarme, pero… me estaba costando. No dejo de mirarlo a los ojos, sé que éste es el momento en el que termino de matar a mi verdadero yo. Me muerdo la comisura de los labios, no creyendo que realmente llegaría a hacerlo… A sencillamente aceptar la ayuda de Itachi y dejar a un lado mi orgullo.

—Lo prometo… —y con una imperceptible sonrisa que esbocé con mucha dificultad, dejo atrás mis ideales.

Él acaricia una última vez mi mejilla y me besa, acariciando mis labios. Me mira una vez más, sonriéndome satisfecho… Se da media vuelta, y finalmente se va. Me llevo los dedos a mis labios, y desvío la mirada… Qué más daba darle vueltas al asunto, qué importaba si se trataba de otro error más… no es como si fuese el primero. Me volteo lentamente, pero antes… alzo mi mirada parsimonioso, y por sobre mi hombro lo veo entonces a _él_, del otro lado de la calle.

—_Sasori…_

Experimenté la peor sensación que haya recorrido todo mi cuerpo. Cómo describir lo que sentí al ver a Sasori a unos metros de donde estaba, mirándome tan serio. Me sentía desplomar en esos momentos, mi alma abandonaba mi cuerpo… sudaba frío, y juro que sentía el corazón en la garganta.

Sasori desvió la mirada, y comenzó a darse media vuelta. Toda la ola de sensaciones y sentimientos se petrificó al verlo partir. Abro mis ojos sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo… Me rehusaba. Mi mente dio la orden de correr tras de él, pero mi cuerpo no se inmutaba. Ladeé la cabeza, y con desesperación exclamé…

—Sasori, detente por favor —la garganta me quemaba, estaba sintiendo una culpa mayor a la que sentía a diario con Itachi—. Déjame explicarte, h'm.

Sasori se detiene… Pero entonces mi conciencia me grita que esto era lo que quería; que supiera finalmente la verdad. No tendría que decirle ya nada, él vio todo lo que necesitaba saber. Él se estaría alejando ya para siempre de mi vida… Pero ahí me veo, yendo tras de él, sin poder dejarlo ir. No quería soltarlo. Debía hacer algo al respecto, estaba dejándome llevar por mis impulsos, no estaba pensando claramente. No me fijé antes de cruzar, me dirigía hacia él hipnotizado…

—Sasori, déjame explicarte h'm —le suplico.

Entonces volteo al escuchar un carro pitar. En cuestión de un segundo el mismo carro me golpea, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo a cinco metros de donde estaba. No comprendí qué había sucedido… Tan sólo podía sentir un inmenso dolor en la cabeza, casi insoportable. Mi vista se nubló, no podía abrir bien los ojos; me sentía mareado, las imágenes que percibía eran borrosas; no entendía qué hacía en el piso… Pero tenía la sensación de haber dejado mi piel en el pavimento.

Había completo silencio, y fue cuando me percaté del cálido líquido rubí que se drenaba de mi cabeza. Me llevé la mano a la sien y toqué sutilmente la herida, pero rápidamente la aparté por el ardor. La gente se empezó a acumular a mi alrededor, observándome entre curiosos y sorprendidos.

Escucho vagamente a Sasori exclamar mi nombre mientras se abre paso entre la multitud que me rodeaba. De mi garganta sólo salieron quejidos cuando divisé su pelirroja cabellera entre el montón. Me percaté de que no podía levantarme… Y entonces sentí que me iba desvaneciendo.

Sasori fue el único que gritó por una ambulancia, y se arrodilló a mi lado, sin atreverse a tocarme… Me examinaba de pies a cabeza, con aquella mirada llena de consternación. Lo vi tan preocupado, tan temeroso… que entonces temí yo también. Empecé a respirar entrecortadamente, sentía que no llegaba el oxígeno a mis pulmones.

Me canso, y poco a poco fui entornando los ojos. La cabeza me daba vueltas, y ya no seguí luchando por seguir despierto. Me rendí… me rendí como ya estaba acostumbrando a hacer. Le di la espalda a mis ideales. Asesiné quien solía ser… Qué más daba rendirme en aquél momento.

Y seguro si me viera yo mismo, estaría riéndome de lo patético que soy. Sentiría lástima por lo que me he convertido. Y no puedo evitar sentirme tan pesimista… Sólo a mí me engaño con mis mentiras.

Quien sabe qué diablos me acababa de suceder h'm.

**l l l l l l l l l l**

_**Sasori; Suplicio.**_

**Tránsito - 1:56pm**

Era la tercera vez que revisaba el reloj de mi muñeca; comenzaba a impacientarme. El tránsito sencillamente no avanzaba, y a éste paso jamás llegaría al local de comida china. Tuerzo la boca, pensando en que Deidara realmente no me esperaba… Éste conflicto interno era tan sólo cosa mía. Aún así, odiaría llegar tarde y no encontrarme a Deidara… Quizás debí avisarle.

Suspiro aliviado al notar que empezaba a avanzar, pero se me ocurrió tomar un atajo; no me arriesgaría a perder ésta tarde con él. Tomo otra calle, la cual me llevaría hasta la parte trasera del restaurante… En cinco minutos estaría allí. Tenía planeado comer en un nuevo restaurante que estaba por éstos rumbos, lo cual era perfecto, pues nos alcanzaba para comer y regresarnos en una hora exactamente.

Llego, y para mi fortuna había espacio para estacionarme justo atrás del local. Me bajo del auto, y me coloco mi abrigo en lo que esperaba a que terminaran de pasar los autos. Entonces miro hacia adelante, donde cruzando aquella calle se encontraba la salida de emergencia del local…

—_¿Qué…?_

Lo veía y no lo quería creer. Sencillamente me había quedado helado al ver a Deidara besando a otro sujeto.

El corazón se me encoge, y de repente el ruido se va atenuando, quedándome completamente sordo. Sentí una terrible presión en mi pecho al ver el rostro de Deidara cuando se separaron. Era él. No cambia duda de que se trataba de Deidara. Arrugo la frente y mis ojos se desorbitan. _¿Qué estaba pasando?_

Aquél sujeto se dio media vuelta, y sin poder evitar prestarle atención, lo seguí con la mirada; ¿quién diablos era él? Caminó hacia mi dirección, cruzando la calle… Desactivó la alarma del carro que estaba estacionado frente al mío. Pasó a un lado de mí, y se subió, arrancando en segundos.

Cerré fuertemente los ojos intentando reprimir el dolor que sentía en el pecho. Me rehusaba a creerlo. ¿Esto era lo que me había estado ocultando? ¿Él ya tenía pareja? De repente me siento humillado, un iluso por haber creído en él ciegamente… Y ahora resulta lógico, y las piezas faltantes empezaban encajar.

Nunca salíamos de noche. Raras veces contestaba el celular. Jamás supe dónde vivía. ¿En qué rayos pensaba? Seguro Deidara se trataba de un cazafortunas, al juzgar al otro sujeto. Todo se iba cayendo a pedazos mientras me hacía la idea de que todo este tiempo me engañó.

No podía dejar de mirarlo… No entendía cómo había sido capaz de mentirme. Entonces, él voltea, encontrando mi mirada. Sólo podía sentir decepción; ya se me hacía demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Desvío la mirada, y sin pedirle una explicación, yo ya estaba dispuesto a alejarme de allí.

—Sasori, detente por favor.

Me grita, pero a mis oídos sordos no llegaba más su voz. Aun así, una extraña fuerza me mantiene ahí; muy dentro de mí quería tenerlo entre mis brazos, quería escuchar una explicación. Cerré los ojos mientras sufría internamente; ¿qué debía hacer?

Volteo y veo que Deidara camina hacia mí, pero no lo logra… Me quedo sin aliento al ver que es golpeado por un taxi. Me quedé petrificado, sin poder parpadear, estaba boquiabierto. Solté un pesado exhalo, desesperado por hallar aliento. Estaba completamente sorprendido, mi respiración se volvió entrecortada.

Me volteo hacia donde había caído Deidara… la multitud comienza a murmurar. Entonces siento miedo… y no hallo el valor para verlo. Muerdo la comisura de mis labios, y con los ojos bien abiertos exclamo su nombre.

—Deidara…

Empujo la gente y me abro paso para verlo; la piel se me eriza al verlo tan frágil, tendido en el pavimento. El líquido carmesí manchaba su dorada cabellera… Él apenas podía abrir los ojos. Mis ojos se cristalizaron, y sin titubear pedí que llamaran a una ambulancia. Sin pensarlo me aventé al suelo, quedando de rodillas… quise sostenerlo entre mis brazos, pero mis manos se congelaron a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo.

Revisaba todo su cuerpo, analizando la gravedad de sus heridas… pero no pensaba claro. Me percaté de que Deidara intentó decir algo; pero poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos. Esto era demasiado para mi… mi cabeza me empezó a doler. Hacía un rato sentía tanta rabia… y ahora me veía tan endeble.

**l l l l l l l l l l**

_**Sasori; Decepción.**_

**Hospital - 6:48pm**

Me hallaba ahí, perdido en mis pérfidos pensamientos, sentado en la sala de espera de Emergencias… Mi mirada estaba completamente perdida, no parpadeaba en lo absoluto. Estaba cabizbajo, con mis manos sobre mis muslos… estaba inmóvil. Llevaba horas allí, con las blancas paredes sofocándome; sentía que la sala comenzaba a hacerse más y más pequeña con el pasar de las horas.

Alcé parsimonioso la vista, fijándome en la hora… No sabía que ya era tarde. Giré mi cabeza, percatándome que afuera ya estaba oscuro. Suspiro cansado, no sabiendo qué estaba esperando para irme. Hacía horas que debía estar en el estudio… Pero había entrado en un especie de trance al ver a Deidara entrar a la sala de emergencias inconsciente, con su cuerpo herido y frágil.

Hacía un rato el doctor me había informado su estado; había tenido suerte. No fue tan grave como debió ser; tan sólo una contusión en la cabeza, y una dislocación en el brazo. Raspones, moretones… insignificantes, pronto estaría como si nada. Entonces, si no era tan alarmante su estado… ¿qué hacía yo allí? Ya había cumplido con llevarlo hasta el hospital; esperar a que dieran los resultados, a que estuviera estable…

Pero no debía ser yo quien entrara a verlo; no… el doctor me dijo que encontraron en la cartera de Deidara a quién llamar en caso de accidente o emergencia. Quería saber quién era aquél en el que estaba depositada la confianza de Deidara… quería comprobar si era aquél con el que lo vi antes del accidente.

No había podido quitarme de la cabeza aquello… el hecho de que me engañara; verlo con otro; el que haya sido atropellado frente a mí… Era demasiado, no conseguía quitarme éste punzante e impertinente dolor de cabeza. Simplemente no digería bien, todo se mezcló de una manera espantosa.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que llamaron a la persona más cercana a él, pero yo era el único que estaba en la amplia sala de espera, al pendiente de su estado. A pesar de todo, no quería dejarlo solo… Debía suspender mi coraje en ésta situación; y eso hice. La calma era mi aliada.

Entonces, alzo la cabeza al escuchar unas pisadas provenientes al fondo que estaba a mis espaldas. Eran dos personas, acababan de abrir la puerta… Se estaban acercando. Puse toda mi atención cuando escuché que hablaban de Deidara; debía tratarse de esa persona.

—Por el momento está estable; repito, ha tenido mucha suerte —reitera el doctor de manera impasible.

Se detienen a cuatro metros frente a mí; el doctor estaba de cara, pero aquél sujeto estaba de espaldas, con sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Era él; tenía que serlo, seguía con aquél traje negro, y su cabello largo atado a una cinta… Un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

Me mordí la comisura de los labios; definitivamente era su pareja… Ya no cabía la posibilidad de ser lo contrario. Sentí de pronto cómo mi estómago se comprimía…Y el coraje regresaba a mí. De lo tensas que estaban mis manos en esos momentos, lentamente fui empuñando las manos… Mi mirada se ensombreció y mis labios temblaban mientras el doctor seguía poniéndolo al tanto.

—Aquél joven fue quien se tomó la molestia de traerlo… Fue muy amable de su parte —añadió el doctor, como incitándolo a que me agradeciera mientras me señalaba con la mirada.

Alcé la cabeza soberbio mientras él se giraba ligeramente por sobre su hombro. Largos mechones caían ordenados en su cara, y tenía una mirada casi tan penetrante como la mía; sus ojos carmín destilaron discretamente desprecio, sin alterar su frialdad. Yo estaba inexpresivo, expectante a lo que pudiera llegar a decirme o a hacer…

Pero para mi sorpresa, se volteó indiferente, y pidió al doctor que lo llevara con Deidara. Apreté la quijada y mis dientes rechinaron; no podía creer su arrogancia… ¿Cómo podía estar Deidara con alguien así? La cabeza me empezó a doler aún más, no lo soportaba… Sentía tanta rabia, tanta frustración. Me sentía impotente, estúpido, sobrante…

Me levanté sin pensármelo más; debía descargar toda aquella energía, debía distraerme. Mordí mi labio tan fuerte que se rompió; estaba herido, no conseguía controlar el fuego que ardía dentro de mí. Apreté mi cazadora, y suspiré dolido… Me hallaba muy decepcionado. Quería apagarme y no saber más.

Y es cuando ansío volver a mi vida de antes… carente de éstas emociones que son casi insoportables.

No sabía ya cómo volver a aquello… Como si ya no hubiese marcha atrás.

**l l l l l l l l l l**

_**Itachi; Arrebato.**_

**Habitación 304 - 7:23pm**

Pero qué frágil te ves postrado en la cama malherido… con tu cabeza y hombro vendados, y con el morado que se ciñe alrededor de tu ojo. Cómo me apena verte con los labios hinchados y rojizos… y aquellos cortes en tu cara que perturban tu perfección me ponen endeble. Tú descansas, esperanzado con volver abrir los ojos… Mientras que yo intento contener las ganas de asfixiarte.

Estoy pegado a la puerta, sosteniendo aún la manija con mi brazo doblado hacia atrás… Te miro con los ojos entrecerrados, receloso e irascible. Admiro tu inerte cuerpo desde donde estoy… tu fragilidad me era tentadora, quería desesperadamente poseerlo. Me acerco parsimonioso, casi peligrosamente… y al estar a tu lado, me es casi imposible contener las ganas de estrangularte. Alzo mi tensa mano, y te acaricio ásperamente tu pálida mejilla… Y sé que puedo romper tu cuello en cuestión de segundos si dejara llevarme por la cólera que me invade.

Examino todo tu cuerpo cautelosamente… y es entonces cuando aprieto con mis dos manos las sábanas que te cubrían. Agacho tembloroso mi cabeza, tu sin estar consciente del caos que has ocasionado… Bien dijo el doctor tenías suerte. Si no te hubiese atropellado aquél carro, seguro yo te dejaba peor.

Creíste que me engañarías; que me verías la cara de tonto. Tan sólo te di la espalda por un momento, y ya estabas con tu amante… Y pareciera ser que te burlaras de mí en éstos momentos. Ignoro cómo fue que te atropellaron, no me importa verdaderamente; sólo puedo deducir que estabas con aquél pelirrojo… pues fue él quien te trajo. Y si hago cálculos de cuándo pasó tu accidente, fue justo minutos después de haberte visto.

—_Maldito…_ —musito rabioso—. _Malagradecido…_

Exhalo con pesadez, queriendo controlarme… Tan sólo escucho tu ritmo cardiaco, e intento hallar compasión. Ya es demasiado difícil ignorar el hecho de que veas a alguien a mi espaldas; me quema por dentro la idea de compartirte con alguien más… Saber que también prueba tus labios, imaginar que quizás te vuelva loco aquél. Pero eso acabó; no lo permitiré ni una sola vez más.

Y es una promesa... No volverás a verlo.

Aprieto la quijada. _Oh, Deidara_… verte así tan sólo me hace recapacitar. Esto sucede cuando intentas aprisionar un alma libre. Has querido alcanzar tu libertad tan desesperadamente… que por poco y terminas con el cuello roto. Ya sé que no está en tu naturaleza vivir reprimido; no naciste para vivir bajo la sombra de alguien más. Pero eres tan iluso, tan ingenuo… Jamás lo lograrás estando a mi lado. Yo me alimento de ti...

_¿Que no sabes que no te dejaré ir?_

* * *

**Notas del Autor**

**OH. DIOS. MÍO.**

He actualizado.

¿Aun siguen incrédulos?

¡Yo sí!

Sé que es un descarado venir a actualizar después de dos años… Pero para los que me puedan perdonar, ¡gracias de antemano! **(:C)**. Debo agradecer al último review que recibí hace poco… ¡Gracias, _Samara-Lestrange_! Desde que lo leí, me hiciste sentir culpable **(D:)**, sabía que debía continuarlo. ¿Me creerán que por dos años tan sólo llevaba el título y el primer párrafo de este capítulo? Todos los días veía aquél documento cuando veía mis archivos… lo abría una y otra vez, esperando que algo se me ocurriera. Dejé de hacerlo eventualmente. Apenas hace una semana abrí el documento, después de meses sin prestarle atención… y en exactamente una semana lo terminé de escribir. No sé qué me pasó, simplemente las palabras fluían **(C:)**.

No sólo agradeceré a una persona… sino quiero a darles a cada uno de ustedes por seguir leyendo y siguiendo mi historia; de verdad, ¡muchas gracias! Revisé mi cuenta, y a pesar de haberse quedado cinco páginas atrás, ¡seguía siendo vista! Muchas gracias, de verdad **(:C)**. Ahora me siento con ánimos de escribir, sé que puedo terminar ésta historia… Y no falta mucho para eso, faltan tan sólo dos capítulos más **(:D) **¡Finalmente! Y para todos los que sean nuevos leyendo _Fortune Cookie_, ¡bienvenidos, y gracias por haber leído! **(:D)**.

Espero de verdad que les haya gustado el capítulo, yo disfruté escribiéndolo. He tenido muchos recuerdos mientras escribía esta historia… ¡Y pensar que la empecé a escribir hace cuatro años! Ahora soy toda una universitaria (xD), estaba tan sólo en secundaria cuando escribía **(:3)**. Y perdonen si mi redacción no es la misma, ha pasado mucho tiempo **(:/)**.

Espero poder actualizar muy pronto… ya tengo las ideas y de cómo voy a narrar el noveno capítulo. Espero subirlo el próximo mes…

De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo; sus reviews son la onda **K3**

Los quiere,** Pim.**


End file.
